For the Nine
by AmericanWordsmith
Summary: Of the Nine Realms in our galaxy, only two are home to living gods. Princess Zinia of Vanaheim comes to Asgard in the hopes of securing a fine marriage to King Thor to unite their lands. But when she meets Thor's mysterious and dark brother Loki, Zinia comes to question what is truly right for herself and the future of her people. (Rating to be updated for later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

The last step of Zinia's trip to Asgard was the Bifrost and the rainbow bridge was everything she was promised, though the trip was short. Her royal guard had just arrived ahead of her and four personal assistants and two squires followed. The squires carried four large crates between them, filled with diplomatic gifts to Asgard. This was Zinia's first trip outside her homeland of Vanaheim; her first presentation to the galaxy as the next Queen of Vanaheim and Daughter of the Spring of Mimir. And then, she was also currently on the lookout for a good husband—the cosmos were unstable and her family believed marriage matches to be much more effective than war. Not to mention, she also had six sisters.

Even later, more people would follow. Deliveries of cases of wine and Sikaru beer, plus dates, expensive fruits, nuts, and Vanaheim chocolate. Her father might insist on adding a few cases of famous Vanaheim silk or Mimir dyed wool, too. Musicians and dancers, performers and animal trainers, even magicians. The point was they were a gracious and benevolent monarchy. They were rich and successful and had good military background and breeding. And though no one often spoke of it, they had magic. Easily, they could have been a dictatorship but they strove for a peaceful monarchy. But true, recently they'd lost track of the rest of their galaxy. Zinia was just a few months away from her coronation as queen, even while her parents were still alive. She was determined not to make their same mistakes. So, when strengthening allegiances amongst your various realms what was better—a case of Vanaheim wine or a marriage to the queen?

"Princess Zinia of Vanaheim!" She look over to see the famed Heimdall, the gatekeeper of the Bifost welcoming her. "I am honored to be the first to welcome you to Asgard, the future queen of the cosmos that our realm calls home. We have never yet had the privilege of hosting a daughter of The Spring."

Zinia strode over to Heimdall to clasp both of his strong hands in her own. Typically on progress, she would be greeted by the respective rulers of each realm themselves but things were different with Asgard. Stopping by Asgard's gatekeeper was simply part of the experience.

"Please accept my family's most sincere apologies. Heimdall, you are cursed as myself and my own sisters are, with the ability to see all. So, doubtless you have seen how troubling the times have been for our universe these past few millennia."

"Indeed, your grace. Every citizen of the Nine Realms understands your family's struggle to maintain order."

"My parents agree with me that much of the struggle can be traced to our divided realm. Consider this the first, of many visits, to correct that error," Zinia finished and squeezed the gate keeper's hands. He smiled at her softly and gestured towards Asgard with an open arm.

She turned towards Asgard where a chariot awaited her, lead by two brilliant white stallions. Zinia took a moment to view the city. It really did shine, as if made of diamonds and glass and gold. But beyond the palace, the city was flat and free of nature—at least compared to her own home city. Parts of it seemed to melt into the ocean and sunlight surrounding the city itself.

Zinia stepped into the chariot which pulled her towards the palace. For her first political introduction, Zinia was wearing a deep crimson velvet gown—crimson was the color associated with Vanaheim. The gown was off the shoulders with a plunging neckline and a long cape that fell from the back. Surrounding her bosom and bodice was a fitted metal breast plate designed and bedecked like a corset more than a piece of armor. And hugging her bare shoulders was the fluffy stole of an ancient sabertooth, passed through her family from queen to queen. Atop her head was a crown forged from rocks on Jotunheim. The resulting turrets and spires of her crown looked almost like ice. Rising from two hidden attachments in her piled high blonde hair were two enormous white-gold gilded antlers. Antlers were always her father's sigil and she'd taken them on as homage to him. Everything else about her from her strong shoulders and long dark blonde hair to slightly crooked nose and golden eyes, of course, came from her mother after all.

Just as her chariot began to speed up, Zinia called out suddenly: "Stop!"

They waited for a moment and then another squire arrived on the Bifrost leading an enormous black lion with a huge thick, inky mane. The lion let out a powerful deafening roar, worried from the trip across the bifrost. Zinia's squire struggled to maintain a hold on the beast before finally slipping and falling on his own face as the lion escaped.

"Shadowcat!" Zinia cooed and held her arms out. The enormous ebony feline crawled into her chariot and they took off once again.

* * *

She began walking with Shadowcat at her side before the chariot driver was expecting to let her off. Her velvet cape trailed behind her and Shadowcat was careful not to step on it. He didn't know why this day was so important, but he could tell it was to his mistress. They had traveled a long, terrifying way to get here, but the cat had seen worse.

Zinia tried hard not to bite on her lip which was lacquered up with sheen above a deep black base. Appearances are important; they always will be. Especially now more than ever, as she presented herself to the only other realm of gods in their small galaxy. She'd grown up hearing much of these powerful Asgardians, and though she was supposed to soon loosely rule over them (along with the Jotunheim and the Dark Elves and Light Elves and mortals of Earth…), she couldn't help but to feel nervous. Zinia thought hard about what to expect. She'd heard Thor's younger deviant brother had been forgiven since Odin's death. Her family deeply hoped she wouldl strategically match herself up with Thor. He was from another ancient god family, was a king, and an infamous warrior. And she did care about her future kingdom enough to wed strategically.

Suddenly, they were there in front of the throne room. Shadowcat sat down with a "hmpf" behind her as an Asgardian assistant rushed to open the heavy doors.

"Presenting, her Highness Princess Zinia of Vanaheim, the first daughter of the Spring of Mimir, and future Queen of the Nine Realms of Yggdrasill!" someone announced her.

She stepped through the doors confidently. Shadowcat rose instantly beside her and walked steadily. Luckily, this first meeting was private as she had presumed it would be. She held her gaze high and hard as she opposed Thor. He was all she expected—beyond tall and muscular, had a piercing gaze, and was a clearly an experienced warrior. He was attractive and gazed down upon her with kind eyes. She could likely grow to love him, she decided on the spot. And even if she couldn't, what was wrong with a proper match for the realms that at least supplied her with a handsome spouse?

"Your Grace!" Thor called down while walking down the stairs to meet her. "My queen, we are so pleased you have come to Asgard. And you are more beautiful than the poets across our realms even suggest!" Upon reaching her hands he clasped them and kissed them. When he looked up she finally saw his full handsome face and smiled.

"The legendary Thor, Majesty of Asgard," Zinia began, "What would some of our realms do without you? I hope my family can get things in order enough to reduce your frequent struggles."

Thor looked as if he didn't know quite what to make of that statement. So instead he turned to the side, "Your grace, allow me to introduce my brother Loki."

This was the first time she'd noticed the man right behind Thor. He was tall, thin, dark, and elegant. Dressed in all deep emeralds and blacks with a helmet of gold antlers atop his head that rivaled her own, he was the picture of beautiful. Yet, depression seemed to ooze out of his being, and she could almost smell despair on him. She desperately wanted to reach out and ease his pain. Her future subjects should not live so. He had striking high cheekbones and a thin elongated nose and pointed chin. He lacked the sheer brawn and gold of his brother but he was god looking all the same. Better even. Vanaheim was full of men like Thor; she'd never seen someone like Loki. Loki took her hand and kissed it, looking apathetic. "A pleasure, your grace."

Thor stalled in front of Shadowcat while Loki eyed the lion warily.

"And perhaps even more legendary than either of us," he began finally, "Your precocious warrior Shadowcat! Welcome friend!" He thumped Shadowcat on his back between the shoulder blades. Shadow purred in greeting and bunted his mistress's thigh with his head to remind her of his good behavior.

Zinia absentmindedly twirled the locks of his mane between her fingers, "Yes, the beast has accompanied me in many battles. He is my Lancelot of sorts…" Thor looked confused and Zinia worked hard not to roll her eyes. What was the point of visiting the Midgard if not for their literature and music? All the while Loki overlooked the scene from behind Thor with bored but mildly contemplative eyes.

"I must say, princess—" Thor began.

"Zinia," she interrupted.

"Zinia. Zinia, Asgard is so happy to host a daughter of Mimir after all this time," Thor continued and a light scoff graced Loki's face. Zinia understood Loki's jaded outlook. It took a lot of time, money, and goods to host the future queen of the Nine Realms, especially for the first of such a visit away from Vanaheim by a ruler in over five millennia. But despite the cost, these visits around the galaxy were important. They could change everything. "The first stop on your progress across the Nine Realms—we are endlessly flattered."

"Thank you, your courteous Heimdall said much the same," she responded kindly. "You know, I hope you don't mind but I would love to repose for a moment before we meet for supper. It has been a tiring trip. Could someone lead me to my chambers?"

Zinia wasn't really tired. Though the Bifrost had been beautiful, she'd weathered much more severe journeys to other places before. The trip between realms was laughable compared to the journey between galaxies, and easier still compared to travel between universes. However, she did need to change. Her ceremonial outfit for this first meeting would be nothing compared to her dinner robes, which the whole of Asgard would gaze upon. It would be easy enough to impress a Midgardian; harder to show up an entire land of other gods. The get-up could potentially take hours to put on.

"Yes, yes! Yes, of course…" Thor looked around for an attendant and flushed when he couldn't seem to spot one. They must have felt this was a private affair.

"Loki, could you show me the way?" she asked before Thor could get too embarrassed. Thor and Loki's eyebrows both shoot up. The two brothers looked at one another with quiet alarm for a split second before Loki turned to Zinia as if nothing had transpired since her question.

"Why— yes. Yes, I can take you," he responded. "Your grace," he quickly added in a separate thought.

"What time is supper my dear Asgardian host?" she asked with a coy but gracious smile. Thor chuckled at her terminology for him.

"An hour past dusk; I'll send for someone to meet you at your rooms," he said.

"Thank you, my lord. Loki?"

"Your grace," he said and held out his arm to link with hers.

The halls of the palace were as ornate as the exterior and throne room. Gold pillars and billowing silk drapes lined the endless spiraling long hallways. Shadowcat fell a few paces behind them, along with her ladies even more behind that, with her squires carrying her things following last. Loki was barely touching her, as if he was afraid, but Zinia was used to that. The princess and future queen of the Nine Realms was an introduction not many could handle. It was typically up to Zinia to be demonstrative first. She loved affection. She had grown up practically treated as a china doll, until she insisted on learning the arts of war and combat. A great leader, she believed, should know such crafts.

Loki seemed as if he had not received much affection in many years. The history she knew of the family, especially recent activities, confirmed her intuitions. But it was difficult to decipher if this was why he held her so lightly or because of her high birth rank. Her right arm was crossed with his left but only through air; their biceps did not touch. Loki held his forearm in front of him extremely formally with his left hand just barely grazing the top of her out stretched right. This part of the palace was practically empty, save a servant here or there that could barely stop themselves from staring at her in awe until Loki would flash each of them a look of disgust . She assumed that this part of the palace was probably locked off from most people and that even Loki and Thor's quarters might be nearby.

Zinia took it upon herself to change the mood. She dropped the formal armlink to grasp his upper forearm with both her hands.

"My lord, Loki, thank you and your brother again for inviting me to stay on my progress. I hope to stay in Asgard a considerable time," she said. She swore she could have seen Loki gasp slightly when she clutched him. She could be a tad overly enthusiastic. The shocked look on his face suggested that he hadn't expected to become familiar. She did not know if he thought not to become familiar soon or ever.

"You are the first daughter of The Spring to visit us," Loki said pragmatically. "We are honoured by your presence."

Zinia was becoming sick of all the compliments. She had left Vanaheim for the first time in her 1063 years alive. She was desperately curious for what lay ahead of her. These adventurous Asgardians were purportedly familiar with most of the Nine Realms already.

"It is true, being born of Mimir has many advantages," Zinia replied, stopping at a small overlook within the palace walls to gaze out at the Bifrost. Overlooking the water, Zinia reached out her hand and closed her eyes. Moments later a geyser erupted from the sea, and the Asgardians in the city below cheered.

Loki's eyes were sparkling when she looked to him. She knew that Asgardians, as most of the Nine Realms did, prized strength over magic. It was something the gods of Vanaheim had gone to great lengths to tone down. Toning things down wasn't really part of Zinia's natural state though. Just as foregoing magic like a true Asgardian wasn't really Loki's. She decided to take a chance.

"Mimir gets its power from one of the three great roots of the cosmos that supplies it with energy and water," she said and again looked towards Asgard, subduing the geyser about ten feet. She was sure Loki knew all of this but pressed forward anyway, despite the possibility of hitting uncomfortable territory. "Mimir's root connects to the Jotunheim."

She looked towards Loki. He'd stiffened and removed his arm from her. He was clearly trying with all his energy, and failing, not to scowl. Zinia pressed forward anyway and touched a hand to his shoulder making him stiffen even further.

"I know a bit of your painful past Loki. I do not want to test your hospitality during my visit. You have already been so gracious," Loki relaxed, he liked being put on the same level of responsibility as Thor. "But as future ruler of our Cosmos, the Great Tree Yggdrasill, I love all of our subjects. I am proud of my Vanaheimian ancestry but I'm proud of my Jotun links too."

Loki was looking down at her softly, completely relaxed now, like he couldn't quite believe she was there.

"And it's why I so enjoy the cold," she said with a laugh to break his look of awe. Most people, upon meeting her, became excited about the possibility of her reign. She had been raised to be diplomatic and philosophical. Loki smiled down at her affectionately but somewhat quizzically. He was taller than Thor, who himself was more than a head taller than Zinia and she was by no means a slight girl. Loki lightly grasped her elbow and lead her from the balcony, where the geyser slowly ebbed into the sea as she walked away.

"Your chambers, your grace," Loki said just a few moments later upon approaching a set of gold gilded double doors.

Inside, a huge room with a towering ceiling greeted her. On the wall opposite her door was a magnificent tapestry depicting the four stags of Yggdrasill. This main chamber contained a large hand carved sleigh bed covered in white furs and a sunken tub all surrounded by luxurious tables covered with sumptuous treats and piles and piles of reclining pillows. The decor was distinctly reminiscent of Vanaheim and she'd guessed they'd done it up especially for her stay. She'd be interested to see more decor typical of Asgard. Glass doors overlooked the water and rainbow bridge and the main room connected to two antechambers, one with a library and one with room for her entourage.

"Is it to your liking, your gr-"

"Please, call me Zinia," she said to Loki, holding up a finger. "I love it. It is more than suitable; I shall have a highly enjoyable stay in such opulent accommodations. Please pass along my gratitude to your brother while I repose."

"Of course, Z-zinia," Loki said with a deep nod and small smile. "I shall see you presently for supper." He took her hand before she even offered it and placed a lingering kiss. Or perhaps she merely found it lingering as it sent goosebumps up her flesh. Loki opened his eyes before pulling away and noticed her skin. He stood straight, still holding her hand in his own larger one. His skin was so pale and cool to the touch and his fingers were impossibly long and elegant.

When Zinia looked up at him she detected a slight smirk; his head was just slightly cocked to the side in silent bemusement and questioning. She may have been paranoid, but he seemed to look a bit… arrogant. Zinia decided to give him them benefit of the doubt and slowly removed her hand from his grasp, pretending that nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"At dinner then," she said, avoiding his gaze and snapped her fingers for her attendants to follow her into the suite.

Loki stood at the princess's door relatively dumbfounded. Thor, in his grief over the death of that Jane Foster just five years earlier, had no suspicion of the Vanaheim's reason for visiting Asgard but Loki was fairly sure a match would be attempted. But to see the girl—the woman— to be so clearly flustered around _himself_… he had not expected that. Maybe she wasn't here for a marriage after all. Maybe she really was here to simply and diplomatically visit each of her cosmos' realms. Loki snorted. Even after her silly display, he didn't find that likely.

But still, she hadn't seemed much interested in Thor. Loki decided he was probably just unfairly observing a judging the situation too quickly which would be unwise in the long run. Besides, it didn't really matter what she thought of Thor. The Queen of the Nine Realms would need to make a smart match quickly and Loki was simply the discarded son of both Odin and Laufey who had made too many mistakes too many times. Zinia's response was probably little more than a result of seeing men outside of Vanaheim for the first time.

If she was here to attempt a match with Thor, though, she'd be hard pressed. Thor, in the five years since the mortal Jane's death, was still grieving. Loki doubted he'd be ready to move on for even another few centuries. Next, she'd likely aline with one of the light elves or someone highly ranked from her own realm.

But Loki wouldn't forget how kindly she'd spoken to him, how she'd made a connection, and how sincerely she had thanked him as much as Thor for his hospitality.

Zinia's next gown did take just over two hours to assemble. By the time they were done, the feast had already begun, but it was expected that she'd be late for a dramatic entrance.

From her bosom to her hips was a masterfully constructed suit of pure gold armor made of dozens of individual sectionals and embellished with spikes. Matching this top sectional were pointed gold plated sheaths that protected her upper arms. Lavish golden chains cascaded down her neck, nape, and chest, stopping before the armor. Below her hips flowed out a midnight black satin sheath skirt with a train that extended at least five feet, all entirely embroidered in fine shining gold thread. Surrounding her bare shoulders and nape was a wide skeletal structure, set up to look like the ribbing of an Elizabethan collar, each individual piece carved from ivory. Black ermine fur trimmed the rims of her satin skirt and train. She decided against a typical crown in favor of her most towering pair of antlers, a pair from the millenia old Macrauchenia from Midgard, interlaced with strings of black flowers from Vanaheim's volcanic ashes.

The collar around her was so big, Zinia wondered if the table would have enough room to fit her entire outfit and she sent a squire to the dining hall, after measuring her width, to make sure of just that.

She then checked herself in the mirror. She looked regal, definitely, but also harsh and severe. She looked like she could lead, not like a mother, as so many assumed of women. She was ready.

Striding down the halls of the palace with Shadowcat at her side, Zinia already heard the shouts and raucous laughter from the feasting hall. It had been about twenty minutes since an Asgardian squire had sent for her with an armed escort but she had shooed them away in favor of her own royal escort.

She was towering in black lacquered twisting and spiked heels but she still doubted she'd be quite up to either of the brothers' heights. Stopping short of another set of double doors seemingly customary to the palace, one of her squires rushed forward to talk to the armed guard at the door. Zinia's ladies, in fine and fierce tunics with towering heels as well, skittered around her whispering and giggling nervously. Zinia quiet them with a soft and reassuring hush. The squire stepped back to his place behind her.

"Introducing Princess Zania of Vanaheim, future Queen of the Cosmos of Yggdrasill, and First Daughter of The Spring of Mimir!"

The doors swung open. Zinia entered to the cheers of hundreds. Thier feasting table was centered in a sunken circular room with circular stairs leading up from the sunken main platform. The table itself, with Thor at the very end and Loki near his side, seated at least two hundred. Hundreds more Asgardians crowded the circular stairs for a spot. Atop the stairs, arched windows looked out onto the city which was lit bright with thousands of lanterns. Just then, as fireworks opened the night sky, Zinia could see thousands more citizens in the streets below, looking up at the castle, hoping to catch a glimpse.

Maintaining her composure, Zinia continued her confident pace to the table. Thor, the only remaining seating member of the cheering table, finally stood and embraced her heartily. After letting her go he grasped left hand and raised it with his right. The room erupted in louder applause and Zinia sneaked a peak at Loki who was clapping subduedly next to her but offered her a soft smile when he caught her eyes.

Thor moved their hands down but began leading her up the stair of the circular hall. The crowd on the stairs parted for them and they approached a platform at one of the arched windows. Below was the whole of the city, calling up to her and releasing lights.

"Citizens of Asgard!" Thor called out, his voice miraculously booming loud enough to be heard for miles. The city quieted. "Tonight we celebrate one of the most historic moments of our fair cosmos. The next queen of Vanaheim, Princess Zinia the First Daughter of the Spring of Mimir, and the next ruler of our Nine Realms has chosen fair Asgard as the first stop of her progression through Yggdrasill!"

The people below cheered again. Thor laughed loudly giving the roar a full few minutes to settle.

"Furthermore, this is the first time any god of Vanaheim has visited Asgard! Today we embark on a new friendship and make promises towards prosperity!"

The people roared in approval again but Zinia could only raise her eyebrows. Lofty and beautiful words for sure, but she wasn't sure they were full loaded with mean. What promises towards prosperity exactly?

"Tonight we drink to Asgard! We drink to Vanaheim!" he paused for effect "We drink to Yggdrasill!"

Before she had a moment Thor was shuffling her back to the feasting table and sliding a mug of mead into her hands. He quickly toasted her and began to chug. It didn't take her long to follow suit. And even though her throat ached and her eyes burned getting such massive amounts of the bitter liquid down in one go, she knew better than to let in. She finished just a moment after Thor much to the delight of the surrounding crowds. Zinia felt like she could vomit, or at least belch several times, but she held it in and took her seat. All she could wonder was why she had not be able to address the people herself.

As the feast raged on, Zinia was exceedingly uncomfortable. Because of the size of her headdress and skeletal collar, she could have no chair with a back and instead was seated near the head of the table on a heavily cushioned stool while her back ached terribly under the weight of her outfit and pressure to remain perfectly postured. Thor was at the absolute head of the feasting hall table, to her left and Loki was to her right. Each of them, though, was seated at least a foot away from her to make room for all the trappings of her costumage.

Across from her were two of Thor's proudest warriors and closest friends, Volstagg and Sif. Volstagg, whom apparently took his feasting very seriously, was very friendly and familiar. He quickly got drunk and laughed with Thor throughout the evening, reliving battle tales that she couldn't help but take an interest in as they told her of all of Yggdrasill. Sif, however, could not seem to keep her eyes off of Zinia's clothes. She had never seen anything that looked like quite such a… contraption. Zinia suspected she may have found it obscene.

"It is a rather long title you carry, isn't it?" Loki asked with a smile. Zinia relaxed into the easy banter she'd had on and off with him for the evening. Everyone of Asgard was friendly but, so far, she felt most of a connection with Loki—Loki who was so overlooked by all the others. _At least in part because of his recent charades_, Zinia thought to herself grimly.

"You have no idea. I get so sick of hearing it! That's why I beg people to simply call me Zinia."

"Just Zinia, then," Loki said to her gently and looked as if he prepared to grasp her hand but Thor broke into the conversation.

"Lady Zinia, are you enjoying the feast?" he asked in his booming voice.

Zinia stood up and gestured to the squires holding the four crates she had brought.

"Indeed I am, my lord. I expect over my stay here I shall only grow to love Asgard even more. But to show you my thanks for even your hospitality thus far, I have brought gifts for your palace and people." Zinia snapped and the first squire opened the first box.

"A crate of Vanaheim's finest wine and mean. Our mead is called Sikaru and is considered to be the best in all Nine Worlds," Zinia said.

"A fine gift! A palace can never have too much drink," Thor responded and the squire opened his second box. Folds of cloth began to spill out and the squire hastily folded the aquas, blushes, and crimsons back into the crate.

"Vanaheim silk and wool dyed in the Mimir Spring." Thor nodded his approval and Zinia gestured for next squire who opened a crate full of glittering swords.

"Vanaheim iron," Zinia explained, "It's one of the most lightweight metals in our cosmos, and one of the strongest."

Thor walked over to pick up a blade. He tested the balance and through a sword into the air to catch it by the hilt. Suddenly, he swung around towards the table causing several seated to gasp as he sliced a full steel goblet in half. Wine spilled all over the tablecloth and Thor laughed with abandon.

"Fine blades! We cannot thank you enough princess-"

Zinia held up a finger. "There is one more." The squire began to open the last box and a soft red light emit from within.

"It's a healing stone," Zinia said. "Only a few exist in the universe and my family owns almost all of them but we wanted to gift this one to you Odin's son."

"A healing stone…" he began, moving toward the jagged softly glowing red object.

"Legend says," Loki said, making himself known for the first time in awhile "That the holder can be healed from any ailment, as long as their soul is pure in that moment."

Thor whirled around to look to Zinia again for confirmation. She nodded once, keeping her eyes on the kind.

"Princess, you are a most gracious guest," Thor said and then, after a moment, kneeled with his hand to his heart. The rest of the room kneeled with him "Asgard is your true and loyal servant. How can we help you?"

"Arise, King of Asgard," Zinia said,"I need nothing from you. For now all I ask is that you show me everything there is to see of your fine city while I'm here and that you remain loyal and ready subjects when I ascend to the throne."

"On our honor!" Thor bellowed. The surrounding crows echoed his cry and, from behind Thor, Zinia saw Loki mouth the words as well… simply changing "our" to "my" while staring straight into her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I only own the OC. Fealty oath from the middle ages as said by vassals to their lords, also not my words. I take no credit or attempts to profit.**

* * *

The feast was still raging three hours later. Feasts were known to continue nonstop for weeks in Vanaheim, so people came and left at their leisure. And Zinia was rarely the guest of honor, so her presence was not overly important. And she was more likely draped in comfortable tunics than awe-inspiring architectural structures intended to capture the faith of her people her in Asgard.

Zinia had just called in her own performers from Vanaheim. Artists with only the most basic of magic understanding performed fire breathing, contortionist, and acrobatic tricks for the delight of the Asgardian court. Zinia was pleased to see Thor and his friends enjoying everything she had provided for the visit. They were already sparring with the new weapons. But Zinia had helped herself to an uncharacteristic amount of wine to ward off the back pain from her outfit and seating arrangement.

"You look like could use an excuse to get a way," a voice next to her said softly. Zinia turned towards Loki.

"I most certainly could," she said with a sigh, "But unfortunately, I'm not sure how to escape."

"Please," Loki said with a dismissive flap of his hand, "They're all drunk. Come with me."

Glancing around her to confirm, indeed everyone there was completely out of sorts, she took Loki's outstretched hand and followed him out of the feasting hall.

"I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful," Zinia said with trepidation. "I've just not been able to rest in this silly outfit the whole of Vanaheim insisted I should wear."

Loki turned to look at her in the dim abandoned halls of the palace. "You do look wonderful." Zinia blushed and wondered if such a thing could really be true in a piece that was more an architectural structure than a dress.

"Here," Loki said gesturing her to one of the arched windows, "You can lean inside one of these."

"The crowds below will recognize me…" she said hesitantly. Loki beckoned her over and gingerly removed her towering antler headdress and allowed the elaborate ridged collar to fall from around her. Zinia took a seat inside the window and sighed. Loki stood above her, with one arm leaning above her head as he leaned toward the outside as well.

"It is quite a beautiful city," he said, watching yet another batch of lanterns let to float into the sky.

"Hmm you should see the capital of Vanaheim, Simtumalu, the city of Fate," Zinia murmured idly.

Suddenly Zinia put a hand to her lips and blushed deeply. "Excuse me! My deepest pardon!" She stood up and offered a small curtsey in way of apology. Loki stepped back, absolutely perplexed, his features frowned. "I do not mean to compare our worlds or insult yours. Asgard has been nothing but charitable to me and I owe this great city my thanks."

Loki looked annoyed but offered her his hand to stop her curtsey.

"Please," Loki said with a sneer, "Everyone know Asgard isn't even half of Vanaheim." Zinia looked startled at his frank hostility and Loki added a quick "To speak plainly, your grace. Forgive me."

"No please, I appreciate it. Not everyone is always so honest with me." Loki raised his eyebrows and took her hand to steady her as she stepped back into the arched window, watching the main feast hall from the arched windows opposite a long cul de sac of the castle.

Zinia propped her back high up on the arch with her knees bent so that she could be eye level with the exceedingly tall Loki.

"Is everyone on Vanaheim like you?" he asked seriously, brow furrowed. He said it so strangely she did not know how to take it. He had not seemed the type to insult her but his tone was harsh.

"Well, they say all the daughters of the spring share the same traits. I'm very close to my six sisters and my parents," she said.

Loki nodded his eyes disconnected.

"I understand I'm lucky to have grown up so loved," she said quietly.

Loki looked towards her and leaned in. His eyes were half hooded. She was sure he was going to kiss her and her stomach clenched in anticipation. But a soft growl stopped him. He looked over her shoulder and gaped, stepping back immediately. Shadowcat promptly pranced up and sat between them giving Loki a soft "huff."

"I hope he did not frighten you," Zinia said hopping down from the window and stroking the beast's mane. Loki scoffed, clearly insulted. Zinia couldn't help but laugh.

"My apologies, oh formidable Loki!"

"You're going to regret making fun of me your highness," he said lowly, pacing towards her as she backed down the hallway. The look in his eyes was formidable but fun. Shadowcat was no longer perturbed, even when they started running.

Zinia, free for the first time from the confines of being a firstborn princess under the supervision of Vanaheim's court her whole life, screamed and laughed in abject abandon. The halls were completely abandoned for the feast. What did it matter?

Because of her ridiculous, showy heels, Loki caught her around the waist in just a matter of moments. She was still laughing when he spun her to face him. She was happy to see a rare sincere, rather than sardonic or bitter, smile grace his features. Her laughter stopped and their breathing slowed and Loki wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer. Without any hesitation he bent his head and pressed his lips slowly to hers. Zinia let out a soft hum of satisfaction and kissed him back deeply, his cool lips inviting hers.

A particularly resonating laugh from the feast woke the couple up and they pulled apart. Zinia cringed to see Loki's face smeared with her shiny black lipstick.

"Nine hells! Loki!"

"I know, I know! Your grace I-"

"Loki you have to go somewhere to clean your face. You're covered in my…" Zinia gestured to her lips and Loki paled even further, though she hadn't thought that possible. He was horrified. "Go! Can you find somewhere before anyone sees you? They'll know it was me immediately!"

"I'll be fine," he assured her, though he was glancing around furtively. "Do you remember how to return to your chambers?"

"Yes."

"Till tomorrow, Princess," he said and darted away.

Back in her quarters, alone with Shadowcat, Zinia paced. What was she to do? She couldn't have feelings for Thor's black sheep brother! Half the realm hated him. Thor was beloved. He looked the part of a husband for the Queen of the cosmos.

But heavens was Thor boring. Granted they hadn't had much one on one time yet. The whole feast he had spent more time regaling war stories than speaking with her. Tomorrow they would be speaking privately over diplomatic matters, but that hardly gave her a sense of him as a husband. Understanding her allies was important, but the most key move to reconnect the realm would undoubtedly be her marriage.

It was difficult to keep all of this in mind though. Her breathing was fast, like she'd just run and her pulse was racing. Her stomach was so giddy she was sure she'd never eat again. She _liked _Loki, she realized. _It's just a crush_, she assured herself. Nothing else would come of it, they'd both been drunk for the feast.

Zinia tousled her hair out fully from it's updo and fell into her plush bed. Soon her maidens would be arriving back; they were probably already hurrying on their way if they'd noticed she'd left. Did anyone notice she left with Loki? Perhaps the Asgardians were all drunk but not everyone in her Vanaheimian entourage was so loose.

Zinia shrugged in her bed and Shadowcat hopped up to snuggle with her, seemingly unaware that he was sleeping atop the furs of his brethren. Whatever would happen could easily be dealt with. One thing for sure was that no one had seen the kiss. She would deal with the consequences tomorrow and enjoy the lingering sensation on her lips as long as she could through the night. And she couldn't help but wonder what Loki was thinking.

The next morning, dressed in a simple lilac sheath tunic and gold sandals, Zinia headed to the feasting hall for breakfast. Miraculously, it was completely spotless. Today, not only was it clean, it only contained Thor and Loki and servants.

"Princess! Did you sleep well?" Thor called to her.

"Exceedingly, dear Thor. And please call me Zinia," she said as she descended towards the table.

"It may take some getting used to, but I will honor your request." He was even better looking today, she'd not noticed after getting caught up with Loki. He was also so very gracious. And she happened to enjoy his strictly old-fashioned side.

"Zinia," Loki said and stood, "Good morning. We hope you enjoyed your evening." He pulled out a seat for her, next to him. She was obliged to accept.

A server appeared to place fruits and cheese on her plate and to fill her goblet with wine. Zinia opted for tea, even though Thor appeared to be drinking at this early hour. Shadowcat followed her to the table and Zinia grabbed a large hunk of lox to throw to the cat who slurped it up. Thor laughed heartly and ordered the cat a dish of ham and eggs while Loki looked at Shadow apprehensively.

"So, I'm sorry that I dipped out of the festivities relatively early," she began while buttering a pastry. "It was not for lack of enjoyment. I simply didn't pace myself."

Thor and Loki both laughed although Thor's rumbled the room with sheer enthusiasm. "Nothing to apologize for, dear Zinia. You've been the perfect guest. The people of Asgard loved you!"

"Speaking of that, the people really only got to _see _me. I should like to spend real time with your people, your grace," Zinia said plainly before spooning some blueberries into her mouth.

Loki choked a bit on his breakfast but lowered his head. Thor looked concerned. Even the servants were acting awkward. Thor dismissed servants and Zinia's stomach clenched.

"What are you hoping to accomplish here Princess?" Thor said with his hands crossed pragmatically.

Zinia was confused. "Simply to introduce myself to the Nine Realms and learn their struggles before my coronation as Queen of Yggdrisall. I have never even left Vanaheim, Thor. I am hoping to learn from you and your people alike!"

Thor stood down, somewhat. "Your grace, I truly mean no offense. It's only that… well until this visit the Nine Realms have been fairly loosely governed by both Vanaheim and… and Asgard."

"_And_ Asgard?" Zinia stood incredulous and Loki stood with her.

"Zinia, my brother is misinformed-"

"_Your grace,_" she corrected Loki scathingly. "Thor, son of Odin, remember your place! Vanaheim has made The Great Tree Yggdrisall what it is today. You have only fought battles in the name of your _own_ realm or realms you favor. I mean to bring unity to us all. Don't forget where you, your family, and your kingdom stand amongst the nine again!"

Shadowcat punctuated her speech with a vicious and long roar that alarmed the palace shooters to surround the room with arrows at the ready. Zinia was infuriated. Though it was typically a stronger weapon, the Vanir usually shied away from dark magic. But today Zinia Vanir embraced her anger. She summed the whole of it into her core and shot it out in waves to the royal shooters who were instantly rendered unconscious.

Loki stood up, as Thor did, and stepped between them.

"This is going to stop. Princess perhaps it would be best if you reposed for a moment or just… took a walk elsewhere? I swear on my honor that no harm will befall you," Loki suggested.

_The honor of the God of Lies?_ Zinia thought scathingly but kept her thoughts to herself. Loki was her first true friend outside of Vanaheim.

"Yes, fine. I will repose to the gardens," she said and flounced off, her many layers of lilac tulle and lace billowing behind her.

"Brother, my I ask?" Loki had his head in his hand. "What in nine hells?"

Thor arose enraged. "She needs to leave. Understand _my _place? She's blind to the last few millennia brother! Who's been keeping the peace amongst our realms, fighting the battles? The people of Asgard don't need to speak with some... political figurehead!"

"And who's been supporting us and all this war? Who do you think keeps even cold planets like Jotunheim filled with food? And who do you think sets all the laws to which we and our military abides? Where do we get our weapons and funds to keep Asgard the shining city? That's all Vanaheim, it's why it's such a protected realm. It's why they never leave the planet," Loki explained.

Thor paced for a moment in silence. "I've made a terrible mistake," Thor said stopping.

"Yes, I realize this. But I think we can fix it. You just need to give her some time while I go speak with her."

"Thank you, Loki," Thor said grudgingly.

"Well brother, get your apology prepared. I'm going to find her."

Zinia paced through the gardens on the southeast corner of the palace, the ones closest to her rooms. Normally she was charmed by the dancing fountains and birds and butterflies flocking around feeders but today she could only work off her indignity.

_How dare he_, she thought. _My family made Yggdrisall! I live for the Nine Realms. All I do is for the Nine Realms! He can't say that. _She was certain he couldn't say that. He strove and lived for Asgard alone.

"Princess!"

Zinia whirled on her heels and was happy to only face Loki. Still, in her agitation, she couldn't bring herself to calm down.

"Shall I have you all call me Princess Vanir to remind you of your place? Or Future Queen of Yggdrisall?"

Loki waited for her to finish as she fumed about Thor. But suddenly a thought occurred to her and she turned on Loki again, practically snarling.

"Does he disagree that Vanaheim should rule this Great Tree over Asgard? Does he question my legitimacy and plan to attempt to overthrow our thrown?" she demanded, her eyes ablaze.

"Your majesty, _no_," Loki said with definitive sincerity and clutched her by her shoulders. "Trust me… Zinia… I know what it's like with Thor insulting ranking and dues in life. But I've only recently come to understand that his opinions in those areas are primarily based in stupidity."

Zinia actually laughed aloud and walked towards Loki. "And trust me," he continued, "He truly believes in the reign of the Vanir family. It is basically unquestionable after all."

_Unquestionable, yes_, Zinia always thought. But somehow she could never decipher the sincerity of those that said so to her.

"You heard him swear absolute fealty to you last night," Loki pressed.

"Actually, no. That's what _didn't _happen," she said in realization.

"I'm not sure what-"

"He swor _loyalty_ to me, from Asgard. It was an act of ally-ship which is exactly what this cosmos can no longer support!"

"What do you suggest, princess?" Loki asked.

"I ask that you, your brother, and his closest circle of warriors swear fealty to me and Vanaheim as their capital. That way there is no question of the ultimate leadership in our nine realms."

"I think that can be arranged," Loki said.

"Arranged? It will happen. A private ceremony before dinner tonight but announcements will be distributed. Make sure all are there for the ceremony and that they dress to value Asgard!" she said cheerily before walking off.

Loki stood back in awe of her. She was quite efficient, and more of a force to reckon with than anyone could anticipate. He supposed he should tell Thor of his theories on matchmaking.

* * *

"So how is she?" Thor asked as soon as Loki walked back into the feasting hall.

"Fine. She's cooled down; she has conditions though," he responded.

"Anything," Thor agreed.

"In a private ceremony, she would like us and your finest warriors to swear our fealty to her and Vanaheim. Notifications will be dispatched later," Loki finished.

"Done!" Thor said, happy to have gotten off from a grave disagreement, that would have threatened civil war, so easily.

"But brother, there is one other thing I think I should mention to you.."

"Loki?"

"Now this is only a theory," he began slowly, unsure if he should even mention it, "I have absolutely no proof to substantiate my intuition… but I believe Zinia is here in part to find a husband."

Thor looked baffled. "A husband? Whom?"

"_You_, of course," Lokie spat not bothering to keep the venom out of his tone. Thor was too dumbstruck to notice anyway.

"She's going to be Queen of the Nine Realms," Thor said aloud, completely unable to process the idea of wedding someone so powerful.

"Yes, she will indeed." Loki said, his annoyance palpable—to himself at least. "Her whole mission is to unite the realms and Asgard is looked to as a leading figure in our cosmos. You're a king." Loki stated the obvious facts.

"Jane is not five years gone," Thor said after a moment. "What is that? A second, a mere breath. She died too young even for a Midgardian."

Loki wasn't sure how to proceed. He rarely comforted his brother and hated Midgardians.

"But it would be good for the realms," Thor continued, "I suppose it couldn't hurt to see what arises while she is here. Come, we must ready ourselves for the oath."

* * *

Thor, Loki, Heimdall, Siv, and Volstagg all kneeled before her in the antechamber of her suite. Though the ceremony was private, hundreds of candles glowed the entirety of the chamber and chains of crimson succulents, native to Vanaheim, hung from the ceiling behind the silver throne crafted specifically for Zinia. The warriors' swords were pulled next to them standing parallel to their sides, their heads bowed towards Zinia, they began to recite the words.

"I promise, on my faith that I will, in the future, be faithful to my queen and the capital of Vanaheim, never cause them harm, and will observe my homage to them completely against all persons, in good faith and without deceit," they repeated simultaneously.

"Arise," Zinia commanded and the Asgardians rose. She smiled and welcomed Thor into her arms; he was grinning as well.

"Is all forgiven my lady?" Thor asked into her ear.

Zinia nodded as he held her tight to him. She had to admit, his strong hot breath at her ear was not unwanted.

"Tonight, we celebrate!" Thor announced. "Arrange for vessels to take us out to sea for the evening. Loki, show the princess the galleries before she needs to ready herself."

As usual Thor was in and out, constantly on the go. How would she ever get to know him? But she certainly didn't mind more time with Loki. Zinia turned her head across her shoulder and Loki waved his fingers at her with a seductive smile. They might even have the galleries completely to themselves. _Stop that_, Zinia told herself.

* * *

She had to change from the elaborate fealty-oath gown to something appropriate for the galleries. Zinia chose an off-white lace sheath dress that fell off the shoulders onto cascading layers down her back.

Loki met her at an opposite side of the palace from their chambers. At this angle of the Asgardian Sea, you could not see the Bifrost. Loki was waiting for her, dressed for the warm weather by forgoing his customary cloak or cape for something more like an emerald dyed leather under-armor suit that showed off his lean muscular frame.

"Well Zinia, did you enjoy the fealty ceremony?" Loki asked, without a shred of sarcasm, on the surface at least.

"Very much," she responded.

"And my brother's intimacy after?" he asked unabashedly. Zinia turned crimson. She hadn't even done anything! And even if she had she wouldn't have to explain it to him! But logic couldn't persuade her cheeks.

"Thor behaved perfectly respectably, I thought!"

Loki rolled his eyes, "Come on. I'll take you to the topiaries at the entrance of the gallery."

Between hedges crafted to be viewed as a stag and a lion on a secluded path, they stopped after several minutes of awkward silence.

"Are you here to court Thor?" Loki abruptly asked her, shocking her silent momentarily.

"_No! _...Well admittedly there's a little family pressure to do so, but at the end of the day it's my decision and I won't do anything that's not right," she said determined. "I'm the future queen of Yggdrasill for heaven's sake, no one will be able to tell me what to do about marriage of all things."

"So, anything that seems potentially right, you'll take into consideration?' Loki asked.

"I suppose so, yes."

Loki pulled her to him on the spot and held her head before lowering his lips to her own. As soon as she began to slowly respond, he opened and let himself fall freely into her. Zinia was absolutely dizzy and lost. Above all she felt pure ecstasy. When Loki pulled away and set her upright she had to keep a hand on him to steady herself.

"I'd like you to take that into consideration," he told her.

* * *

They'd not had much time for the galleries anyway and, after's Loki's point of "consideration," Zinia promptly had to retire to compose herself before their first diplomatic meeting. That day's meeting started off in a daze. Zinia could only seem to focus on Loki, a fact that greatly disturbed her. She was to be ruler of the cosmos; she couldn't be acting like a lovesick school girl while she was training for her role.

But throughout the meeting, Loki would flash his eyes up at her and stare her down, hard, particularly in the midst of Thor's ramblings on conquering, invasion, or subjugation. It was sexy as hell.

"The Nine Realms' biggest problem right now is the Jotunheim. Loki almost destroyed their world. He trapped and killed many of them. Tricked and killed… Laufey," Thor paused as Loki looked away sourly. "They're very angry and unwilling to negotiate as of now."

Zinia sighed tapping her fingers. "We'll deal with the Frost Giants last. Perhaps by the end of the progress we'll have developed some useful allies." It was good enough, for now.

"I'm not sure we have much time to wait for something useful," Thor responded as diplomatically as he could.

"As inconvenient as the recent trials with the Jotunheim have been for our cosmos, there is one plus to Loki's actions," she said and Loki turned his attention toward her swiftly. "They've lost their leader, as well as many of their greatest warriors. Their home is currently in a state of destruction they must first struggle to rebuild before thinking about revenge."

"You are right," Thor agreed, "We may be able to buy ourselves some time with that knowledge.

"Unless you're wrong," Loki said suddenly speaking up. "Really either of you could be right. Both of your scenarios are entirely hypothetical."

"I'll send for troops from Vanaheim to Jotunheim. They will be presenting as friendly forces, bringing food and medicine as well as building supplies. But we will also keep an eye on them," Zinia said with definity.

"A wise choice, your grace," Thor said, "You are a true daughter of Vanaheim and Mimir. A leader of wisdom."

Zinia bowed her head in thanks before preparing to stand. Both Loki and Thor were on their feet as she even began to arise.

"My lords, if you don't mind, I'd like to walk around the city privately. I still haven't seen much of Asgard outside the palace."

"Are you sure that's a safe idea, Zinia?" Thor asked cautiously.

"I'll have my guard tail behind and will dress inconspicuously."

Thor nodded, looking as if he wanted to say more.

"I will be back to my lodgings before dusk. Please send an attendant to lead me to your boats for this evening's celebrations."

* * *

Zinia drapped herself in a simple aqua blue light fitting and flowing tunic for her trip out. She left without her crown and doned flat black slippers. Her royal guard was instructed to stay near, but as far away and out of site as possible. They led her to one of the more inconspicuous exits of the palace. After climbing, alone, through a broken and rough path of rocks for 50 feet or so, Zinia rounded a corner and was met by the famed Bazaar of Asgard.

Amazing smells greeted her nose—roasting meats, sweet syrups, elixirs, and pastries. Beyond the scent, hundreds of rows upon rows of shop stands stood before her. All was a blur of color and activity. Where one shop owner haggled over the price of a dozen chicken legs, a woman bartered brilliantly colored scarves in the booth next to him.

Zinia walked through the unending aisle of people, no one afraid to bump, shove, or outright treat her rudely. It was fantastic and refreshing. The bazaar owners, of course, were extremely friendly, hoping to persuade a purchase. Even in her most dressed down tunic, the fabric was clearly for a wealthy citizen. She had worn no jewels though, suggesting that she just might be in need of some new pieces.

"Beautiful lady! My lady, over here!" An elderly shop keeper beckon her over to look at some fine metal workings, beautiful armor and weapons, masterfully crafted to ingrain art into their construction. "Perhaps you have someone special to buy this for, yes?" He held up a long, extricate dagger.

Zinia smiled, "Not presently, no. But thank you for showing me. Your craftsmanship is of the highest quality." The man now looked disinterested since losing the sale so Zinia moved on. Not usually one for jewelry not passed down through her family, Zinia was shocked to find herself drawn towards a booth of rainbow sparkling pendants.

"Fragments from the Bifrost," said the boothkeeper. "Very popular, but very expensive. Would you like to try something on? I have a pendant perfect for a graceful neck such as yours…"

But just then an arm wrapped around her protectively. "Not today, sir." Zinia looked up, it was Loki. Momentarily worried he would give away her disguise, she looked him up and down. He was at least partially unrecognizable as well. In a simple cotton shirt and fitted leather pants, not even wearing green or black, with his hair pulled back, he did look like an ordinary citizen.

"What do you mean?" Zinia demanded, "I'd like to try a piece on!"

Loki patiently but firmly led her away from the booth by the forearm. "This man is only selling you the cheapest fragments of the Bifrost. If you'd like a really impressive piece of the bridge you can simply ask. I'll have a craftsman create whatever you wish."

The thought was tempting. "But that's not the point!" she hissed.

"Then what on Asgard_ is_ the point?" he asked in frustration.

Zinia strode back over to the booth and plucked a large silver coin from within the folds of her tunic. "I'll take those," she said pointed to a pair of large glittering earrings. As the seller began to get out the copious amounts of change her silver piece would require, Zinia stopped him. "Please kind sir, consider it a gift from Vanaheim." The seller's eyes widened upon realizing who she was, but she put a finger to her lips with a small smile. She wanted to move through the city as undetected as possible, but she also wanted to leave the Asgardians with a favorable impression of the Vanir family.

As Zinia reapproached Loki, she slipped the earrings onto her ears. Grudgingly he admitted "They look very nice" and Zinia smiled as he began to walk with her through the streets.

"I didn't spend much time out here during my youth, neither did Thor" Loki said after a moment of silence.

"Really?" she questioned, looking up at his towering frame. "It's a beautiful market, filled with so much wonder for a child." His dark eyes were downcast.

"We were always trailing around Odin. Learning to fight, learning the realms, learning history," he added. Zinia thought about this.

"My sisters and I may have never left Vanaheim, but we were constantly out of the palace. My parents believed the best way to learn to rule was by truly understanding your subjects. I spent most of my days running through our capital but we also frequently visited Kadingir, Shin'Ar, and many more cities across Vanaheim."

"I realize that I know so little about your home, now that I hear you speak of it," he said as she bent her nose over a bouquet at a flower booth.

"Kadingir is a city south of the Vanaheim capital," she explained, "It means Gateway of the Gods. It's our most sacred city. Shin'Ar is the Land of the Watchers, it's where I, or any other being in our cosmos, would come to face judgement for the most egregious crimes."

Loki looked uncomfortable and Zinia laughed. "Believe it or not, there are crimes committed against the cosmos that are far worse than yours, I assure you. And don't even start me on the politics and crimes between the _other_ cosmos in our universe! There are some terrible things outside our Nine Realms' Great Tree."

As they progressed through the bazaar, Loki yet again didn't know what to make of Zinia. In many ways she was exactly his opposite. From a baker she bought several dozen sweets which she then handed out, _herself_, to the street urchins of Asgard. Despite whatever burgeoning attraction she felt for him now, Loki decided it must be contained as much as possible. Such a wise and benevolent goddess of the cosmos deserved more than the God of Mischief distracting her.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for the positive reviews! Maybe I can handle this fiction thing after all, ha.**

**Notes on the story: Loki may seem a bit fluffy, be his _is _answering to someone higher in rank than he by far. Trying very hard to find a good balance for Zinia. Yes she's a ruler and god like Thor with powers beyond belief... but she can't be perfect. Even the gods have struggles! Hope I'm starting to show some of her flaws like quickness to anger and the annoying silver-spoon attitude. We'll see! Drama is coming...**


	3. Chapter 3

Thor paced, unsure of how to confront the beautiful Princess of Vanaheim. His own mother had been from Vanaheim, though she rarely spoke of it. But because of his heritage, Thor did not want to offend Zinia again. And what if Loki was wrong in his assumptions? Or, worse still but more likely, purposefully trying to throw him off?

The God of Thunder sighed. He had been trying to prove to Loki that he _was_, in fact, slowly regaining trust in him. Loki had worked hard to keep his head down, and disdain and snarks to a minimum, once finally welcomed back to Asgard as true royalty. With both Odin, Frigga, and Jane gone, Loki was one of the only surviving members of what Thor called his family.

So far, it had gone well. Loki was under constant supervision and, for the past few years, had seemed too dejected, depressed, and disappointed to attempt much scheming anyway. He still hadn't reverted to the Loki Thor had grown up with, joked with, and could trust. But he hadn't tried to overtake any realms or destroy the Bifrost again either. And all things considered, he'd been a welcome help for Zinia's diplomatic stay. Assuming it _was_ only diplomatic.

Thor looked up to see the Asgardian sky turning from dusk into the inky black of night. Soon it would be time for fealty celebration he'd promised.

He needed to discuss the potential marriage with someone; but he still did not feel Loki would be open to such personal matters yet.

* * *

As the eldest daughter of Vanaheim, Zinia was fairly used to constant wardrobe changes. There were robes for breakfast, new attire for morning activities or lessons, noon lunch-wear, something diplomatic while she met with her parents to discuss politics, and then a last change for supper and evening entertainment. The thing was, none of these outfits were all too distressing—mostly soft, flowing tunics—and rarely did they require elaborate headdresses. The more uncomfortable attire was reserved for celebrations of truly great importance or the extremely rare greeting of a visitor from another realm.

But since the beginning of this progress, it seemed that celebrations of "truly great" importance were in abundance. And, before leaving Vanaheim, it had been vehemently impressed upon her that she was to present herself to the rest of the Nine Realms as nothing but a great ruler.

So, for Thor's fealty celebration, Zinia donned perhaps her most heavy headdress yet: a great golden crown twisted to mimic the Great Tree of Yggdrasill. It was probably not the most practical piece to wear on a boat of all places, so Zinia allowed herself a minute amount of light magic to secure it to her head. Unfortunately, however, though this spell allowed her the freedom of balance, it did nothing to relieve the weight pressed atop her skull. She was in for a headache later.

Two armed members of her royal guard were all that escorted her to the docks. Already, dozens upon dozens of boats lit with multicolored glowing lights had set out the sea and were floating in wait for the festivities to begin.

"Your, grace," one of her guards said and gestured to a small boat waiting for her. She allowed him to help her in and, within just a few powerful strokes, she had already arrived to Thor's vessel. Ropes dropped down the sides of the ship and Zinia's guard connected them to the boat so that they could be hoisted up.

Stepping over the side of the ship onto the main deck, she was surprised to grasp Thor's hand instead of Loki's. "Your majesty," Thor said, "I hope you like the water."

"I've always loved it," she said and, in response, she raised her hands to trigger thousands of tiny fountains to spurt from the sea around them. As the Asgardians aboard their ship clapped politely, the fountains multiplied, then growing in exponential numbers until the whole of the sea had been turned into a dancing fountain park for as far as the eye could see. Thor laughed heartily.

"Well, at least some magic can find appropriate appreciation here." It was Loki. He'd been standing by the table brought aboard the deck, stacked with decadent plates of food. He was dressed simply compared to Thor's usual glistening armor and billowing red cape. Loki had donned an ebony leather fitted tunic and trousers embroidered with emerald thread across the lapels.

"Please brother," Thor said, "Just one evening of festivities without resentment?"

As notices of the recent oath of fealty and invitations to partake in the celebration had already been distributed across the city, there was no need for more booming speeches from Thor. Instead, a bellowing "Let us drink and dance!" sufficed and the feasting began.

Not betraying his brothers request, Loki kept his cutting remarks to a minimum for the rest of the evening. But, typical of his demeanor, he also kept _most_ social involvement to a minimum that evening. He didn't much partake in conversation, opting instead to send Zinia seductive glances across the table. Flattered and aroused, but also nervous and blushing, Zinia drank until she stopped noticing his sly looks.

* * *

Entering the palace only with Thor, Zinia was surprised at exactly how drunk she'd gotten. She supposed it was because on Vanaheim there had been family aplenty to limit her consumption. Now, she truly felt the confidence she tried so hard to display to these Asgardians on a daily basis.

"I must admit, Zinia," Thor said after leading her to a private sitting room near her own chambers, "I did not know what to expect of your trip. I thought it to be mostly political."

Zinia laughed. "I think many people may underestimate my potential to be… simply fun."

"You drink with the best of gods and rulers," he said, standing near her after closing the doors to the room behind them.

Zinia swayed and fell into him with a giggle. "You speak too quickly, my lord."

Setting her firmly upright, but still not relinquishing his touch, Zinia looked up. She was surprised to see him looking down at her with genuine tenderness.

"Princess, I-" he cut himself off.

"Yes?" she asked, pressing him. "Please speak freely with me, Thor."

"It has been suggested to me that I may have overlooked something about your visit… that you may also be traveling the realms in search of a husband?"

If she'd been completely sober, Zinia would have faced this question ungracefully and in shock at his bluntness. As she was, Zinia maintained her composure, keeping her face expressionless instead of blushing furiously.

"The primary reason for my progress is to introduce myself to the Nine Realms," she said, beginning cautiously and stepping towards the center of the room to view a globe of Asgard. "But, as every future ruler is brought up to accept without question, we are encouraged to sire heirs, yes."

"Encouraged is not the word I would have chosen, Majesty," he said, standing on the opposite side of the globe from Zinia.

She shrugged. "I have six other sisters should I never marry. But our cosmos is in a state of disarray and perpetual war, it is of great importance that I use marriage as a means of unity."

"Vanaheim," Thor said softly, "the realm of wisdom. You do not disappoint, Zinia. And… have you any thoughts on potential suitors?"

Zinia looked up from the globe into Thor's eyes with true surprise, "Why you of course!" she said and paused, "Just you."

Thor strode to her from around the enormous globe. He grasped her hands softly and lifted one of his own to stroke her cheek. Zinia was shocked at the sudden display of romantic affection. And she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Well, my lady," Thor said, kneeling and while still holding one of her hands, "Allow me to do this officially. Would you allow me the honor of courting you?"

"The honor is all mine, King of Asgard," she said, clutching his large hand with her own. "Please, rise."

Unexpectedly, Thor pulled Zinia into his arms for a surprisingly intimate embrace.

"Tomorrow, after our morning meal, may I take you for a walk? Just the two of us?" he asked.

"I can think of nothing I'd like more."

* * *

In fact, Zinia could think of a great many things she'd like more, most of them involving the King's mischievous brother. Outside of Thor's rooms, returning to her own, she mused on her predicament. This crush would need to resolve itself promptly.

Shadowcat met her in the halls looking concerned. He'd sat on the shore looking put-out as they'd sailed off for the evening and only just now been able to find his mistress on solid ground.

"Oh Shadow," Zinia said bending over to find his ears to scratch beneath his enormous mane. The cat softly bunted his head against her shoulder.

"He's as beautiful as his mother."

Zinia recognized the silky silver tongued speaker instantaneously. Should she speak with him now or leave it for later?

"But a better fighter," she said and smiled up at him. He offered his hand to raise her.

"I sincerely doubt that, after some of the displays you've shown on your visit," Loki scoffed. "May I walk you back you your quarters?"

Zinia nodded and he fell into stride alongside her with Shadowcat trailing behind. As they approached the room, Zinia swayed once again from her drunkenness as well as the weight of her immense headdress, her spell wearing thin. Loki caught her around the waist and opened her doors to lead her in.

"I hate all of these giant crowns," Zinia pouted, tossing hers fiercely to the side as one of her squires scrambled to catch it as it fell.

"Well what does a princess normally wear?" Loki asked, bemused.

"Most of the time? Nothing." Loki began to smirk at that statement but she ignored him and continued. "Does Thor prance about at all times with a crown on his head?" she asked but moved to her jewelry box, "But at formal occasions on Vanaheim… I wear this."

She draped a loose fitting thin circular gold chain with a ruby attached to it onto her head. The ruby dangled gently on her forehead for one graceful moment before the entire piece slid off the back of her head and onto the floor causing Loki to throw his head back in laugh.

Zinia laughed, shrugged, and picked it up. "Normally I'd have someone to tie the back of the chain into one of my braids for me," she explained. "But as you can see, it is neither needlessly elaborate nor uncomfortable."

"Well, the citizens of Asgard certainly regard you as the most regal being they've ever seen, and that's saying something for the masses of The Shining City." He began walking towards her slowly at which point an uncomfortable knot formed at the pit of Zinia's stomach.

Zinia snapped her fingers in the air, garnering the attention of her servants, and dismissively waved her hands at them. "Leave us."

Loki cocked an eyebrow, as the squires, ladies, and guards exited, and flashed her a seductive look.

"Loki," she said before anything could be misinterpreted, "I have agreed to allow Thor to court me."

The God stopped in his tracks, looking simultaneously resigned and disgusted.

"You said that was not the reason for your visit," he said, his voice disdainful, "But I supposed I should have realized this would happen."

"Courting does not mean marriage-"

"Doesn't it?" he asked, snapping. He was yelling now. "Who else in the Nine Realms could possibly be a suitable match for Zinia of Vanaheim?"

"Well, I don't necessarily _have _to marry anyone. Vanaheim's throne is secure with my many sisters."

"Sisters who could plot to overthrow you at any moment? Please!"

Now it was her turn to lash out. "My lord," she began, coldly, her voice rising with each word "I understand that you have suffered many unfair trials in your life, some of them the result of your family's mistakes. But do_ not _presume to know what the Royal Family of Vanaheim is like or how we treat one another!"

Loki didn't say anything immediately. He just continued to scowl at her. Zinia was still angered so she took the initiative. "You are dismissed, my lord." She didn't even look him in the eyes.

"Majesty," Loki said, practically spitting the word, with a greatly exaggerated sweeping bow. He rose and turned swiftly on his heel before angrily throwing her chamber doors open and striding out.

Zinia's servants, meek and confused, made their way back into the room hesitantly. In front of them all, she picked up one of her crystal pendants and slammed it onto the floor in frustration before collapsing into her bed.

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone for reading! And remember, I value reviews as much as Loki values the Tesseract! **


	4. Chapter 4

Zinia wanted to make Loki mad. Mostly this was because he had made her so angry, projecting his own familial issues onto her. Zinia _loved_ her family. She had few qualms with any of her sisters and she missed them desperately.

But, as the princess looked between tunics held up by her maidens, she ultimately selected the most revealing one. The dress had cut outs from the back and the sides of the long flowing sheath; it was bordered in thick satin silver ribbon.

The dress was also green.

Upon making her selection, Zinia became more honest with herself. She wasn't trying to make Loki mad; she was trying to rile him up. In more ways than one.

At her jewelry box, Zinia picked a lightweight thin crown similar to the one she'd shown Loki the previous evening. The only difference was that this chain was silver and had emeralds dangling from it.

Viewing her color selections, Zinia realized that she was acting less like a future queen and more like a petulant child, but decided she didn't care.

* * *

When she entered the feasting hall for their morning meal, Thor rose and crossed the room to meet her.

"Zinia, I hope you slept well," he said before tilting her chin up with a hand and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. Zinia's eyes widened but tried not to show her shock as he lead her to the table and pulled out her chair. Across the room, Loki eyed them warily, his lips pursed sourly.

"Very well, thank you," she said, sliding into the chair and folding a napkin on her lap. She was next to Thor but directly across from Loki. "And you Loki? Did you enjoy last night's festivities?"

Loki cocked an eyebrow at her, realizing that she was pretending they'd not seen one another after the celebrations. He was clearly annoyed to be in her presence at all.

"Yes, thank you."

"And thank _you_, Zinia, for your show on our sea last night," Thor added.

"You are most welcome."

They all stopped, not sure what to say next. There were only so many pleasantries to pass back and forth.

"Well, as no one has anything left to thank anyone else for," Loki said finally, pushing his chair back, "I will take my leave."

Thor, ever so lightly, flushed at his brother's behavior. "Come now brother! You haven't even eaten anything!"

"I've quite lost my appetite. Princess," he said with the smallest of bows and promptly left.

Thor sighed deeply before looking towards Zinia and stuffing a sausage into his mouth. "I must apologize for Loki's behavior, he's not… well, he's not the most sociable. You may have already noticed."

Zinia had to stifle a laugh; that was beyond an understatement.

"I understand that Loki has only recently been welcomed back into the fold of your realm," she said, slicing a fig for herself.

"Loki's crimes were great. Particularly his actions against Earth."

Zinia tried to hold back a scoff. The Midgardians were probably the last realm of Yggdrasill that she worried for. Those mortals were on the verge of destroying themselves anyway. Once she became queen she would need to decide whether or not to instill a ruler over the planet to keep them from self-destruction.

"I've never been to Midgard," she said cautiously, "But on Vanaheim we are well aware of the many wars they wage against themselves. Perhaps they would have been better united under one rule."

Thor looked decidedly uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. "I will be interested to hear your thoughts after your progress brings you to their realm."

* * *

Thor to Zinia along the docks of the sea for their walk after breakfast. Perhaps it was because he was nervous, but Thor _would not_ stop talking. And all he could seem to speak of were his escapades in battle.

"Are you a warrior, Zinia?" he asked finally.

Zinia relished the brief moment of silence so intensely that she did not respond immediately. Finally, "I am. I can apply myself quite well in battle," she said. "But I do not enjoy it."

Thor raised his eyebrows in surprise. Zinia pushed through her mind to get a general sense of what he was feeling. Something along the lines of: _Who in the Nine Realms does not enjoy battle? _

Shadowcat had been following behind them before suddenly jumping into the water to cool off. They stopped to admire the large beast splash around as if he was an innocent puppy. Upon jumping out of the water, he shook himself off furiously, drenching them both in salt water. Thor laughed loudly and Zinia smiled. If there was one thing Zinia found more appealing in Thor than Loki, it was his sense of humor.

"Lady Zinia," Thor said, "I know it may seem that we have little in common…" (Zinia was coming to the conclusion that Thor was fond of understatements.) "...but we do get along. And there are certainly worse ways to begin an arranged marriage."

Zinia nodded and they continued walking. "In the scheme of it all," she said, "We must consider ourselves lucky, I suppose."

Thor smiled softly and linked her arm in his own. "Rulers do not have the luxury of marrying for love," he said. Zinia could have sworn she saw a wistful look grace his features but did not wish to push into his private feelings to discover more. They started back towards the palace.

* * *

Shortly after separating from Thor to retire to her quarters, Zinia ran into Loki and decided to take the opportunity to attempt to reconcile the previous evening's disastrous fight.

"Princess," he said and nodded stiffly, before briskly continuing his pace past her.

Zinia was stunned. She wasn't sure what to do. Loki was not someone to have on your bad side and, dare she admit it, she had grown so fond of him that his coldness cut her to the quick.

"Loki," she called after him, and he stopped to turn and face her.

"How was your morning with my noble brother?" he asked sarcastically. Zinia checked around her to ensure they were alone in the halls and then walked over to him, placing her hand tenderly on his forearm.

"I do not wish to fight with you, Loki," she said, "We had been getting along quite well."

Loki rolled his eyes but stepped even closer towards her, bringing a hand to cup her chin. Zinia struggled not to suck in her breath sharply. After a lovely but completely platonic walk with Thor, the insistent pang of desire Loki struck within her caught her off guard.

"And if I remember correctly, we were _"getting along" _in a very particular sense," he said.

Zinia stepped back from him to look out a large arched window in the hallway. "Yes," she said finally, "We were. But it was not just that."

"What are you saying?" he asked, joining her at the window.

"Well," she said, pursing her lips, "You'll be happy to hear that your brother and I have very little in common." In her peripheral vision, she saw a ghost of a smile cross Loki's lips before disappearing.

"And you do with me?"

She backed from the window and continued down the hall, Loki by her side, his hands crossed behind his back contemplatively.

"For over a millenia, I've been prepared to take on the whole of an entire galaxy," she said, "As you can imagine, not many wish to treat me with anything but graciousness."

Loki scoffed, "Sounds like quite the burden!"

"Hush!" she said with a laugh, slapping him playfully on the arm. "I like to be challenged. I may be quick to anger when questioned… but it's good for me. I know that. And you're the only person that's ever done so."

Loki didn't say anything but continued listening thoughtfully.

"And Yggdrasill knows," she said, laughing again, "Thor may very well be one of the most sweet and gracious lords I've ever met… but he _never_ stops talking!"

Loki smirked, trying not to show her too much emotion. He was supposed to be angry with the princess, after all. But when she looked up at him again, eyes ablaze and twinkling with mischievousness as fierce as his own, he let out a bark of a laugh. She quickly joined him and, before they knew it, they were both doubled over in laughter in the palace halls, stomachs aching. Zinia backed against the wall for support; she'd not laughed so hard since she was last with her sisters. The pair kept trying to still their laughter but, every time they looked at one another, they began anew.

Finally, breathing heavily, they settled. Loki looked at Zinia fondly and she smiled softly back at him.

"Is all forgiven?" she asked.

In a flash, Loki had her in his arms, lips pressed deeply to hers, not caring who might see them. Zinia could have easily pushed him off with her mind but succumbed quickly to passion. But, after a few moments of returning his kiss, she did pull away.

"_Loki! _Anyone could see!"

"I don't _care_, Zinia!" he responded, gripping her shoulders tightly. With just the lightest effort, Zinia used her mind to gently release Loki's grip. He growled in frustration.

"Loki, I… I can't," she said. "I just can't." And she dashed away from him and down the halls.

* * *

**Well I know this is a bit shorter than usual, but it just seemed an appropriate place to end a chapter. As such, I _may _have another up this evening at some point. **

**Any many, many thanks to Madame Tango, Mediocre Dunces, and Silk and Flowers for their support and kind feedback. Silk and Flowers also has also begun a lovely Loki story that I highly recommend! **


	5. Chapter 5

Zinia felt embarrassed, childish, and foolish as she raced through the palace halls to her chambers. Approaching the doors, they swung open forcefully for her; occasionally, when her emotions ran high enough, she didn't even need to concentrate for her magic to manifest itself.

As she strode into the room, her maidens and squires gazed up at her fearfully. They were not used to anger like this. On Vanaheim, she'd always been always been positive and happy. These outbursts and mood swings were not at all typical.

"_Out!_" she bellowed, mostly from embarrassment and confusion. "_Get __**out!**_**" **

Her servants fled from the room as quickly as possible and Zinia collapsed onto her bed in frustration. Zinia was experienced in a great many things from battle to literature. But one thing she'd had _no_ encounters with was romance. Truthfully, Loki was her first kiss.

Typically, this lack of experience did not make her feel bad in any way. She was to be the ruler of the Nine Realms, after all. She had far more important concerns than _boys_; many more pressing skills to learn than seduction.

Still, these encounters with Loki left her feeling baffled and uneducated. The lords on Vanaheim had been strictly instructed to primarily leave her alone. It was always known that, if she were to marry, the marriage would be for the good of Yggdrasill… hence her arrangement with Thor.

But, for goodness sake, she wished someone had taken the time to allow her even a small amount of romantic leeway while growing up. Had that been granted, Zinia doubted she'd be so perturbed currently.

All she could think about was Loki. She had never wanted anything, much less any_one_, so desperately before. For a moment she even thought that, perhaps, she would give up her throne for the chance to be with him.

_This is ridiculous_, she thought to herself, _you've known him but a few days! _

Zinia rolled over onto her stomach, feeling like a stupid lovesick schoolgirl. At this point even if she did marry Thor, Loki would always be tearing at her heart. He'd always be Thor's brother. Always there, always part of the family. She would have to legitimately fall out of love with him in order to return to her normal pragmatic self. But, unfortunately, she did not foresee that happening anytime soon.

* * *

Thor still missed Jane desperately. He'd tried—_really_ tried—to move past her death in the past five years, but in the course of a god's life five years was nothing. A marriage to the princess of Vanaheim was a good match, any way he looked at it. But, as of now at least, there just seemed to be nothing _there_.

Zinia was kind. She was polite and sociable. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Jane… at least he thought. But putting his own hesitancies aside, Zinia didn't seem to be truly interested in him either.

Thor thought of his own mother from Vanaheim. She really had not spoken of her past often, but Thor knew a little. She had not loved, truly anyway, his father Odin, at first. It was a political match in the beginning and, ultimately, they did fall deeply in love. Many said arranged marriages were stronger than infatuous marriages for that reason exactly; it took time, respect, and mutual consideration for the marriage to grow into something deep and wonderful. In marriages that began with love, he'd heard, the respect fell to the wayside within a matter of decades.

Still deep in contemplation, Thor looked up in surprise when his brother strode into the room looking angry as usual.

"Brother?" Thor asked but Loki glowered at him. Thor didn't even know why he tried anymore. But then, to his surprise, Loki responded.

"_Women_," was all he said. Thor laughed loudly and Loki shot him a glare.

"I do not mean to invalidate your concerns, Loki. I just never expected a woman to be a primary concern to you. Who is she?"

Loki didn't respond immediately, trying to think of a suitable lie but, in his brief hesitancy, a look of shocked understanding crossed Thor's features.

"_Zinia_?" he asked, incredulous, "Loki, you know that I am courting her!"

"Well, as Zinia herself says: Courting doesn't necessarily mean marriage. And she might not marry anyone at all."

Thor looked concerned and began his next statement cautiously, "She is the most powerful leader of our cosmos. And she is a good woman. Loki, you cannot use her to gain power."

Loki turned towards Thor, a genuine look of confusion crossing his features for a split second before realization hit him. Thor still didn't trust him. And, beyond that, he didn't think Loki capable of loving someone over his own ambition. The familiar uneasy feelings of everything from guilt to resentment to disdain rose within him.

"Thor," Loki said finally, realizing that any attempt to justify himself would be useless, "Does Zinia really seem like a woman that could be used? She would see through such an attempt immediately. Besides, if she does take a husband, she will still hold all the power. It is her birthright."

"Then what are you saying, brother?"

Loki was uncomfortable. He had not spoken so openly and honestly with Thor in a very long time. But he did not intend to give Zinia up without a fight and so he continued.

"I am not entirely sure of my own feelings yet," he began, "But they are there. You may be the one officially courting the princess, but I have thrown my hat into the ring as well, so to speak. And she is aware."

Thor's jaw was clenched and he was pacing. But what he said next surprised the mischievous god. "Given the complexity of the situation we find ourselves in, you have handled yourself admirably, Loki. You may be the God of Lies but honesty suits you. You have behaved honorably."

Thor stopped pacing and held out his hand to Loki. An eyebrow quirked in surprise, Loki reached out his own and the brothers shook hands for the first time in many years.

"May the best man win," Loki said.

* * *

Had Zinia seen Loki and Thor's conversation, she would not have enjoyed being discussed as a prize to be won. She was not a possession, after all. But even that conversation would not have surprised her as what was about to come.

Someone knocked at her chamber door and one of her ladies opened it.

"Majesty," the girl said, padding back to her side quickly, "Prince Loki has requested a private audience with you. He is outside."

Zinia put her face into her hands dragging them down dramatically with a groan.

"_Fine_," she said, "Please have everyone exit and invite him in."

Zinia stood from her vanity and faced the door, hands crossed in front of her. Loki entered looking calm but resolute.

"Zinia, I have told Thor about us," he said matter-of-factly. She gasped and looked at him horrified. "Not the _specifics_!" he quickly remedied.

"What then?" she asked, her voice an unnerved whisper.

"Well, that I-" he cut himself off, unsure how to continue. "I told him that-" Loki pursed his lips in frustration. "Well it was a very convoluted conversation…"

"Loki, tell me what happened! I don't care how convoluted it was!"

"I told him that I was interested in you!" he said snapping, "And not because of your power. And I told him that he can officially consider me a fellow suitor."

"Oh he can, can he?" she asked, her arms crossed.

Loki rolled his eyes and let out a petulant sigh before kneeling before her and grasping her hand. These Vanir women and their traditions…

"Princess, would you allow me the honor of courting you?"

Zinia's whole hearted intention was to say no. Loki was not an appropriate match and it would do no good to lead him on. But, gazing down at him, she saw a flash of anxiety grace his features as he waited for her to respond and her empathy and affection overwhelmed her.

"Yes," she said finally.

Loki looked up at her. For all his grandeur and swagger, he was genuinely surprised she'd acquiesced so easily. He'd been almost positive he would need several more weeks seduction before he could convince her. Where her feelings so strong so early too?

"Yes?" he asked while rising, he needed to hear it a second time.

She laughed at him but without malice. "Yes," she said again, a broad grin spreading across her face. And then, she surprised them both by being the one to place a chaste kiss to Loki's lips.

Loki touched his lips with an amused smile, "Oh, becoming bold, are we?" His tone was playful, only lightly mocking her. So, she surprised him again by standing on her tip toes, pulling him down by his lapels and kissing him hard and long. He wrapped his arms around her, prepared to keep going but Zinia pushed back.

"Now, I have said yes," she acknowledged, "But I have also said yes to your brother. We cannot carry on any… _public_ displays of affection."

"Oh, that was very carefully worded, darling," Loki said, turning her around so her back was pressed into his chest. He freely allowed his hands to trail up and down her body. Zinia ached with longing; she'd never been truly attracted to someone like this. "I like the way you think, princess." He began to kiss her neck, at which point Zinia sadly tore herself away.

"Courting for less than a minute and you're pawing at me," she said, flustered but trying not to show it.

Loki continued to approach her. Though he'd certainly had enjoyable exploits with women in the past, they were never part of any serious potential relationship. He'd always thought himself above such trivial things as romance. But there was nothing trivial about Zinia. And to watch her struggle between giving into her desires and maintaining her regal demeanor was just about the most pleasurable activity Loki had ever participated in that didn't involve taking over a realm.

"Ah, don't place this on me," he said, backing her into a wall, "You're the one who just grabbed me by the collar to kiss me; rather passionately I might add." He leaned onto the wall with one arm above her head. In this state, she looked deceptively innocent.

A knock on her door interrupted them and they snapped apart.

"Come in," Zinia called.

"Pardon me, your grace," began another handmaiden, "King Thor is here to see you. He has… also requested a private audience."

Loki had to struggle not to burst out laughing. Zinia felt like slapping her head into her hands again.

"Well," she said, "Invite him in then."

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone for their kind words and to all my new followers! By the way, The Avengers _will_ be making some appearances eventually; just in case anyone thought this would've been better categorized under Thor.**


	6. Chapter 6

When Thor entered and set his eyes upon Loki with Zinia he, somehow, managed to appear both surprised and as if he had expected to find his brother there. It was one of the things Zinia did find quite appealing about the king; the seemingly constant inner turmoil of his emotions resulted in him looking perpetually perplexed and goofy—_unlike_ Loki, of course, whose conflicting emotions seemed to just leave him bitter.

Bitter… but sexy. Zinia had grown up surrounded by the happiest family, their only sorrow driven by the problems of Yggdrasill. Surrounded by her sweet and wonderful sisters, predicting their future loves, Zinia never would have thought herself to be attracted to the dark and brooding type.

"Zinia," Thor said, in greeting, "Brother. So I suppose Loki has told you of our most recent… discussion?"

"He has," Zinia said simply, doing her best to calm the heat she still felt deep within her and her longing to reach out to Loki again, "And I have accepted his offer to court me."

Zinia sat down at her vanity and gestured to the piles of reclining pillows strewn around the room. "Please, both of you, have a seat."

The brothers exchanged, uncomfortable glances. In her time in Asgard, she'd not once seen anyone sit on the floor. She'd believed the room to be decorated for her Vanaheimian sensibilities and now her suspicions were confirmed. She rolled her eyes.

"It will not kill you, gentlemen. In fact, the floor is said to be better for the back," she said. They both took a seat on large pillows on either side of her, both of them comically cross-legged.

"I know," she said, beginning again, "That this is a most unusual situation… courting two brothers."

"It is," Thor agreed. Loki was still surveying the situation silently, cautious as always. "Which is why it might be best to lay down some… rules. With your permission, of course."

"What do you suggest?" she asked.

"Perhaps it would be best if we kept, um," Thor cleared his throat uncomfortably, "If we kept romantic physical contact to a respectable minimum."

She and Loki instantaneously exchanged knowing glances. And when a blush began to unhelpfully grace her cheeks, she put an embarrassed hand to her lips and thought of a quick lie.

"Forgive me, my lord," she said, "These courtships are my first. The rest of my life has been dedicated to practical preparation for my rule. Romance is not…" she didn't know how to finish and _refused_ to bring her eyes to meet Loki's, sure that they would be dancing with a teasing light. And that would just be too frustratingly attractive right at this moment.

Luckily, when she looked up at Thor he was gazing at her with nothing more than tenderness and understanding.

"Of course," he said quickly, before she had to think of an end to her sentence. "You have issues of much greater importance on your mind. For men, Zinia, these boundaries are not always so clear."

"It would not have been an issue," Loki said, finally speaking up. Zinia had to grasp the folds of her dress in her hands to keep herself from violently turning to Loki in shock. Thor looked skeptical.

"Well, I simply hoped to confirm-"

"It didn't _need_ confirmation. It was already understood," Loki snapped. _Right_, Zinia thought.

"For my own peace of mind then!" Thor said, voice beginning to rise in frustration.

"The future Queen of Yggdrasill does not have time to be providing you with peace of mind, Thor!"

"Enough," Zinia said softly. "I know these circumstances are trying, but I do not expect to become the object of boyish competition."

"I am not sure that is avoidable," Thor said.

"Perhaps. But if it is not, please keep it out of my presence as much as possible. I loathe pointless displays of testosterone," she said and heard Loki laugh lightly beside her. "And one thing you should both know: As long as I am considering _anyone_ as a potential husband, I will always have time to attempt to provide you with peace of mind."

Thor smiled at her, grateful, and she felt herself warming to him. She did not have the wild attraction to him that she held for Loki, true, but he was warm and comforting. Thor was reassuring and… easy. With all of the other responsibilities in her life, was it wrong of her to want at least one thing to be simple?

"We have taken enough of your time, my lady," Loki said, standing and briskly walking to her to pick up her hand and kiss it. Instantaneously, Thor imitated his brothers actions.

"Do not worry, gentlemen," she said rising with them to see them off. "You are both courting me, after all. I suppose we should begin to truly know one another."

* * *

Zinia was browsing through one of the palace's many libraries when Loki found her again. She had been looking through some of the historical Asgardian accounts of Midgard. Her own father, had once been a mortal Midgardian, before her mother fell in love and granted him immortality. She'd always longed to see her father's homeworld, now what the Asgardians would call Ancient Rome.

Loki didn't say anything right away. He took a place behind her to look at the book she was perusing, over her shoulder. It showed an Asgardian artist's rendition of the ancient Midgardian empire's capital.

"My father is-was," she corrected herself, "A Roman."

"Really? I did not know your father used to be mortal," Loki said.

"Yes. My mother used to visit the realm all the time. They thought she was Hera. She fell very deeply in love with him."

"I think I knew that about your mother, though, that she was once thought to be Hera. The Midgardians," he said with a scoff, "They can convince themselves of anything."

"Oh, Loki," she said laughing playfully, "I may have not yet had the chance to visit the realms in this cosmos that I will rule, but I _have_ been to several of our neighboring galaxies. They don't all have realms with mortals as ours does. Some of the Greek and Roman gods are alive and well. They just aren't here."

Loki's brow furrowed, not liking to be made to feel inferior. "Yes," he said "But not Hera."

"No, not Hera. Not unless my mother one day intends to reclaim the moniker."

Zinia closed the book and began to wander towards another aisle, Loki was trailing behind her.

"I am the only one of my sisters to have been bequeathed with a Latin name," she said, trailing her fingers over the spines of books, "Zinia-"

"Means flower," he interrupted, turning her to force him to face her fully, "And you are as beautiful as any I've seen."

Zinia rolled her eyes, "That was cheap."

"A princess who cannot gracefully accept a compliment?"

"A prince who cannot give a serious one?"

"Why would you ever think I wasn't being serious?" he asked, truly perturbed.

"Well, I suppose I don't spend much time thinking about my looks," she admitted, "Even my wardrobe has taken so much more consideration than normal since I've been on royal progress."

"You're amazing," Loki said, kissing her softly but Zinia pulled back abruptly.

"_Loki_, we just spoke with Thor about this-"

"Thor is out sword fighting, or wrestling, or… something barbaric," Loki dismissed, "He's with Volstagg, not even in the palace." He pulled her to him again, kissing her far more deeply this time, but just as Zinia began to respond his form seemed to disintegrate away from her. She opened her eyes and he was gone.

Zinia was familiar with projection and teleportation; they were basic magic. She and her sisters had played with the techniques growing up—it made for amazing hide and seek and tag and rough housing. But Zinia had only grown up with her sisters. She'd never played like this before. She never had magic used for… well, for anything that made her feel like this. Now she felt more than a goddess; she was a young, lithe fairy.

Loki appeared in front of her again and she reached out; no, the image was just a projection. The real Loki laughed behind her and, next to him, a projection of herself confused everything. Loki teleported to her side of the row of books just as she and her projections disappeared entirely. Loki did the same. Okay, now that they were both invisible from one another, it was all a matter of guesswork, who knew who would go where?

Zinia aimed for the middle of the hallway and appeared right as Loki wrapped his arms around her in the same spot. She laughed, a little scared but mostly exhilarated—the bets were higher in a game with Loki than one with her sisters.

Holding onto her shoulders, suddenly, there were dozens of Loki's surrounding her. Some she could touch, some she couldn't, most caressing her, and whispering sweet nothings. Two hands grasped her waist, while another cupped her bottom through her dress. More fingers tangled through her hair and another trailed softly down from her chin to her bosom, almost reaching her cleavage. Zinia was invigorated, breathless. She had never been touched so very intimately. She closed her eyes, but just one Loki held her close. He tilted her chin up, preparing to kiss her, but a cough from elsewhere within the rows of bookshelves separated them.

Only then did they remember they were by the library. Anyone could see them. Checking around quickly, they saw their row of bookcases was thankfully abandoned.

And, out of no where, Loki's mood completely flipped.

"Is that the only reason you have allowed me to court you?" he asked, his tone vicious, "To have some fun before you marry my boring brother?"

"Loki, I do not want him," she said quietly, "I want you."

"Does my legacy mean nothing to you?" Loki sneered. "I am the God of Mischief and Lies, Zinia. Do you not even think of betrayal?"

Quick to anger, especially after being so forthright with her feelings, Zinia lashed out in abject rage. "As always, you underestimate me Loki! Do you think me daft? Do you think me incapable of telling the difference between truth and lies from a mere Asgardian? _I would not be facing my coronation in less than a fortnight if my intuition was as feeble as a mortal's you insolent swine!" _

For once, Loki was rendered near speechless. He'd faced Zinia's wrath before, but he'd never known someone to anger more quickly than himself. And he'd certainly never been called insolent swine. He could feel his own rage bubbling to greater heights, beginning to surface.

"Insolent _swine_?" he asked, appalled. Without thinking, overcome with pure wrath, he began to raise his hand towards Zinia. But, within less than a second, she had hurled Loki violently across the room and into a library table without moving a single muscle, not caring who saw.

"Get out. Now," she said in a low, even tone.

Loki was flooded with dozens of different emotions. He was still angry but now also impressed, and more than a little embarrassed. But below all that was another feeling he was loathe to acknowledge… dread. Dread that he may have lost Zinia within moments of her own selfless and honest admission of her feelings for him.

But instead of acknowledging that honestly, he said "These are not your private chambers, Zinia."

"_LEAVE_," she hissed, not caring at all where in the palace she was or wasn't, and the doors across the library swung open. If anyone were in here still, they were certainly getting quite a show now. She turned from him, still able to sense his presence in the room but too angry to face him any longer.

A few moments later, she realized he wasn't leaving but, instead, crossing the room towards her. With her mind, she reached out in an attempt to sense his intentions. All that she could feel was true and pure regret. And then, his hand rested softly on her shoulder. He pressed himself into her back and rested his chin atop her head.

"I'm sorry. And please take that to heart. Those are not words I say often," he said.

Her arms were still crossed in defiance but Zinia fully leaned into Loki, relishing the feeling when he pressed his face into her hair and breathed deeply.

"You bring out dark magic in me," she acknowledged, "Frequently."

"I know," he said. "But it is not as worthy of your fear as you think. In fact, you should probably practice more to gain complete control."

"I suppose I can't accidentally be slamming people into walls or desks every time I become angry."

"No," he said and kissed her temple, "You can't. That wouldn't be practical."

She reluctantly pulled apart from him. "We have made quite a show, I'm afraid. I must bid you good evening and repose in private for the rest of the night."

"Goodnight, Zinia," he said.

"Goodnight, Loki."

* * *

**Hmm, perhaps Thor needs a little more time in the limelight. I'm sure Loki would disagree... **

**Thanks, as always, for the continued support!**


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning, Zinia had arranged a surprise for Thor. She felt bad—terrible if she were being frank—that she had directly snuck behind the king's back to disobey a completely reasonable and respectable courtship request. So, knowing Loki would have no interest in such a surprise anyway, Zinia lead Thor out to the grounds of the palace. They both carried axes.

Before them a dozen rings of concentric circles traced into the ground, stretched before them. In the middle-most and smallest circle was the stump of a tree.

"It's called Alani," she said, "A game from Vanaheim I thought you might enjoy."

Thor smiled broadly. "How do you play?"

The object of the game was to get your ax to stick into the tree stump in the innermost circle. The difficulty was, the stump didn't stay in the innermost circle; it materialized into other circles of the court at random. Should your ax hit the stump while in one of the other circles, the player had to begin anew. Should your ax strike another player's ax, you forced that opponent to start over. It was a game that required great strength and good aim, but also logic and patience.

Zinia won the first few rounds easily. She had always had the advantage of being able to somewhat sense the tree stump's movements. But Thor caught along quickly and was soon a valiant competitor. Shadowcat lounged nearby in the shade of a tree, happy to see his mistress back at typical activities he was used to.

Thor swung his ax with true aim… just missing the sudden appearance of Heimdall by mere inches.

"My King," Heimdall began, not even noticing the ax so urgent was his visit, "An unexpected and unknown visitor approaches."

* * *

Zinia had known exactly who the visitor was as soon as Heimdall began to describe the approach he saw across the Bifrost.

"He appears to be a god," Heimdall said, "...a fat one. And one I've never seen. He is surrounded by women frolicking in his wake and the stench of wine is overpowering."

"It can't be!" Zinia said, a smile gracing her features. She kept her face happy mostly to reassure Thor and Heimdall. If her prediction was correct, this visit would either be very good or very bad. In the next second, the sound of whimsical music began to approach. The stench of wine was, indeed, overpowering.

A Royal Guard lead the entourage, soldiers draped in nothing but white tunics but holding impressive spears and well crafted shields. And Heimdall was also right about the women—dozens of them, all draped in furs and all dancing and drunk—flitted in between and around the soldiers, some leaning up to kiss or tease the faces of the ever stoic guards.

Behind them all, was a very large man indeed. The man was smiling widely and cloaked in a deep purple tunic. A crown of gold gilded laurel leaves rested atop his head. He took a long swig of wine from a leather canteen held to him by one of the women, not caring when the red liquid dribbled down his chin and formed stains in the creases of his neck.

"Princess Zinia!" the man called, "It has been quite a long time!"

"Thor, this is Dionysus," Zinia said, "He is from our neighboring cosmos of Andromeda."

"A much larger cosmos than your own Yggdrasill!" Dionysus said with a laugh, "Or what is that stupid name the Midgardians have titled it these days? The _Milky_ Way? Ha!"

"We are happy to welcome, a son of Andromeda." Thor did not sound happy. "My father spoke… highly of you. But I must admit this visit is quite unexpected."

The women stopped dancing, detecting the tone in Thor's voice. Dionysus heard it too, but seemed primarily unperturbed.

"You have upset my Maenads," Dionysus said, waving the women off, "Perhaps we should enter the palace… before they tear you limb from limb."

Thor looked skeptical, but gestured for Dionysus and Zina to follow. Zinia projected her mind to Thor for the first time since her stay on Asgard.

_We must be cautious_, she thought, _Dionysus can be a great ally. But his Maenads would not hesitate to enact the ritual of sparagmos upon even the slightest offence. Once in their frenzy, even you could not stop them from tearing you apart. _

Thor made no motion to acknowledge he'd heard her but she was confident he had, and his act was probably smart. Dionysus did not like to be out of the loop.

"The last time I saw you Zinia, you were but a young girl! But today, still so beautiful, like all your sisters," Dionysus said as the palace doors parted for them, "You must miss them, and Vanaheim _terribly_." Dionysus looked at the Asgardian palace with pure disdain.

Outside, suddenly, shrieks and wails of despair began to pour in through the windows. "Bacchantes! Bacchantes!" the Maenads chanted, reaching their arms towards the palace windows, desperate for the god to return.

"Always so dramatic, my fairies," Dionysus said wryly, approaching a window and holding up a hand to silence his ladies, "All they want to do is dance and drink!"

"Not much unlike yourself, if I remember?" Zinia asked. Dionysus laughed as loudly and deeply as Thor had on occasion.

"Thor," Dionysus said, "You must have your guards deliver a bull to my ladies outside. Alive."

"Dionysus, is that really necessary?" Zinia asked, appalled. To participate in omophagia, the stripping and eating of a bull's raw flesh, would give his Maenads great strength for a temporary time. Thor gestured to one of the trailing royal guards, despite Zinia's hesitancy.

"It is not for our stay here," Dionysus quickly amended, "I do not plan to stay long. My Maenads and I have important business still in Andromeda… but I will likely be consumed by this business for quite awhile. You coronation approaches quickly, and I wanted to take the time to see you once I knew I'd not be able to attend the celebrations."

Zinia hadn't even know he, or anyone else from Andromeda, had been invited. As kind and fun as Dionysus had been to her during his occasional visits to Vanaheim during her childhood, celebrations tended to get more than out-of-hand when he attended.

"Thank you for your consideration," she said, "Are any others of your family supposed to be attending? I had thought the coronation to be exclusive to Yggdrasill."

Dionysus snorted, "Perhaps that's what your parents want, but if any of my family decides otherwise, it's not what they'll get. But it's doubtful, Andromeda has it's own political distractions right now. So, no, you won't have to worry about Aphrodite arriving to show you up on your day!"

Zinia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Being "show up" by someone more beautiful than she was never a concern. She'd never met Aphrodite, but her mother had known her in Rome, when she was called Venus. Purportedly, the goddess cared much more to be the Goddess of Love than of Beauty. If it was true that they felt so similarly about the undue importance placed on superficial traits, Zinia would have been happy to have her at the coronation.

The trio and the trailing guards rounded a bend in the hallway, only to come face to face with Loki. He stopped in his tracks.

"Brother, Zinia… who is this very fat, disgusting man?" His features were frowned.

Zinia and Thor both stopped and paled but Dionysus just let out another hearty laugh. This time he laughed so long, he had to prop his hands on his knees to steady himself.

"Loki, God of Mischief," he said finally, "You live up to your name. God of Mischief, God of Wine… I'd always thought we'd quite like one another."

"Loki, this is Dionysus… from the cosmos of Andromeda," Thor explained.

Loki still didn't look impressed, but his form softened and he offered the new god a small nod.

"I met both of your fathers," Dionysus said, wiping some ever-accumulating sweat from his brow, "Laufey and Odin. Good men, both of them. Terribly sorry for your loss." Dionysus had a very off-hand and insincere way of speaking. Zinia had always suspected the trait arose from the sheer enormity of his life-span. Everyone was bound to become jaded at some point. But Zinia appreciated that his personal distance from Yggdrasill allowed him to compliment both fathers. As a god of Andromeda, he wasn't afflicted with the bias of the Asgardians or Midgardians.

Neither Thor or Loki responded, still completely unsure how to appropriately react to this unusual figure. But Dionysus either seemed not to notice or not to care.

"As I said, I am here primarily to congratulate you on your impending coronation," he said, "But there is somewhere just the two of us could speak, yes?"

"Certainly, excuse me my lords," Zinia said, turning towards the direction of her chambers. Both brothers looked extremely hesitant but still said nothing, trusting Zinia was best prepared of the three to handle the Greek god.

"No need to excuse your handmaidens," Dionysus said upon entering her room and plopping his full weight into a mound of pillows. "Wine!" One of her servants rushed over with two chalices. Dionysus picked up both but forced one into Zinia's hands. "Drink," he ordered simply.

After finishing his wine in one gulp and snapping for more, he began. "You will make a good queen Zinia, on my occasional visits to Vanaheim I could see you were born for the role."

"Thank you, Dionysus. I am surprised you knew where to find me while I was on Royal Progress."

"Are you?" he asked with a laugh and rose to walk towards her personal banquet table. He began popping grapes and bits of sweetmeat into his mouth, "So, which brother will you choose?"

Zinia looked at him in shock but he stopped her before she could ask him anything, "_Please_, princess. Even my Maenads would be able to tell. You like the mischievous one, yes? I'd go with him."

She looked around to her handmaidens, now certain she should have dismissed them. But none of them looked surprised. Perhaps she'd been even more obvious than she thought.

"Thor is… a better match politically," she said finally.

"Why?" he asked with a chuckle, "Because of Loki's recent mistakes. _Please_, in the scheme of your entire lives those trials will come to seem like nothing. All can be forgiven."

He paced over to her with a pitcher, refilling her own chalice partially.

"I drove my own Aunt so mad that she tore her son, my own cousin, apart while still alive," Dionysus said softly, "So long ago, it almost sounds a myth to myself."

But out a window that still looked upon Zinia's Alani court of circles, they could see the Maenads. The bull had been delivered. It struggled and moaned in horrible pain as dozens of fingers, now more like sharp claws, pulled at it's flesh and limbs. The Maenads were covered in blood, rolling in it, lapping it up, kissing one another through it, smearing it across their naked bodies beneath their furs. Shadowcat was still outside, watching the women in jealousy with a hungry look in his eyes. Had she not been raised with a strong constitution, Zinia would have been sick at the site. The things the Greek god was capable of, were no myths.

Dionysus ran a finger through her hair, and she pulled away abruptly, uncomfortable with his familiarity. But he stepped forward and pulled at her hair again, bringing a piece forward from the back to show her. It must have been from a deeper layer, as Zinia had not seen this before. The hair was pure white.

"You have ice in your veins," the god said, "The Frost Giant brings out dark magic in you."

"I know," she said, picking up the hair herself, "But I had not thought…"

"It's because you fear it, Zinia. And fear keeps you from controlling it. If you could learn to embrace the dark within you… you could be unstoppable."

Zinia considered this but did not say anything.

"Ask your mother when you return for your coronation. Bring them with you, the brothers. I think you'll find she agrees with me," he said and returned to the table for a third drink of wine.

"What are the troubles in Andromeda you were speaking of earlier?"

"Honestly? We do not yet know. Something is coming, all of the god's of Andromeda can sense it. So, I've come to ask you for an alliance. There is a good chance we could need your help."

"An alliance?" she asked, "Aren't we already allied?"

"A unity then, a marriage." Zinia's eyebrows shot up. "Not to you!" he explained quickly, "I know of the civil wars in your cosmos, you need to unite from within… I will not add myself as a third suitor to your plate. I have come to ask for one of your sisters."

Zinia tried to keep her face set in stone, desperate not to betray her trust. "As I am not queen yet, I cannot offer you such a unity in good faith."

"No, but your word will hold weight with your mother. You must consider it, Zinia. Dark times approach."

She nodded thoughtfully. "I take your concerns to heart. I will be sure to impress the importance on my family."

"Good. That is all I ask," he said and kissed her hand, offering her a warm smile, "Should anyone or anything challenge your reign or safety, you know how to call on me," he said before turning to her chamber doors. "You may see me off now; I will return to you when I am ready to take one of your sisters."

Thor and Loki rejoined them as they exited the palace and walked onto the Alani court. The bull was finally dead now; the women rolled around in its remains in ecstasy. Great Heimdall was still standing near, ever ready to protect Asgard. He looked extremely uncomfortable as several of the bloodied women approached him with hungry looks in their eyes.

"Sprites!" Dionysus called, and the women flocked to his side, "I bid you farewell Zinia, and you as well… Odinson and Laufeyson." Within a mere second, not even returning to the Bifrost, they had all vanished.

Standing in shock around the bloody mess remaining on the court, Loki finally spoke "What on Yggdrasill, was _that_ about?"

Zinia neglected to mention the bulk of her conversation with the god. Instead she simply said, "He wants one of my sisters."


	8. Chapter 8

Zinia spent the next several days focusing less on her progress and more on her courtships. She rode horses through Asgard with Thor and would return to look through books of art in the library with Loki. The next day she'd play chess with Loki—a Midgardian game she'd _finally_ convinced him to give a chance—and later meet Thor to spend some time sparring.

She had more in common with Thor than she thought. She'd always thought the skills of battle to be necessary but ugly and brutish… and not be used unless truly necessary. Thor taught her that there was real fun in friendly competition and sportsmanship, though she doubted she'd ever develop his taste for _real_ battle.

And even Thor had begun to take a few more liberties with her, which she was unfortunately not immune to. Of course, he was nowhere near as bold as Loki—sometimes the way the prince would grab and fondle her positively made her blush, much to his delight. Thor had pretty much stuck to his own request of keeping the physical aspects of their courtship respectable. He'd begun to embrace her upon seeing her, of if she demonstrated particular skill in one of their activities. He was also constantly touching her, she was aware: a hand on her forearm, or pressing into her back as they entered a room.

Then one day, finally, he kissed her full on the mouth. They'd been walking the garden paths, completely alone, when he grasped her shoulders and kissed her, out of nowhere. Though she responded, they did not fall into a long and deep embrace. But, though brief, it had been passionate and _something_ had stirred within her, though nothing she had ever felt with Loki. Still, she had beamed up at him, happy that he truly was playing the role of a suitor; he was trying to win her, and not simply for political reasons it seemed anymore.

Her attraction to Loki was instantaneous and startling and dark. But she could admit she liked his brother as well. Their romance had grown from friendship, so she valued it greatly.

To reduce the uncomfortability of the situation, all their dinners were now public. They spent no time alone, just the three of them, no longer even for strategic meetings. The public dinners allowed her an outlet to know Asgard as true Queen on progress should. Upon insisting, they had even had several meals with local citizens, chosen via a lottery, who had time to air their grievances while also enjoying the once in a lifetime opportunity to dine at the palace.

So busy had she been, that she did not realize when it was only two days before her coronation, and she was scheduled to return to Vanaheim. She had just returned from hunting with Thor, catching a large stag that was to be delivered to the town outside the palace for a feast, when she entered her chambers to find her things being packed up. Upon realizing her forgetfullness she rushed out of her chambers to find the brothers.

She passed Loki in the hallway, grabbing his arm to drag him along with her as she sprinted.

"Zinia, what _are_ you doing?"

"Coronation! In two days!" she was frantic and kicking herself for forgetting.

"Slow down!" Loki said, refusing to follow her sprint and stopping abruptly which sent her reeling backwards and crashing into his chest. He steadied her, and put his hand to her head to smooth down her hair. "And _calm_ down. What's going on?"

"My entourage is _packing_," she said with exasperation. "I forgot about my own coronation and it's in two days!"

"Oh, well it sounds as if your servants have everything under control…"

"But you're invited, of course! You actually sort of, um, _have_ to join me since my parents need to meet my suitors."

Loki shook his head, laughing. "Well, in that case, go find my brother. I will make sure our things are readied."

* * *

Within less than an hour the three of them, plus one enormous black lion, and both a Vanahemian and Asgardian entourage of servants had passed the Bifrost into Simtumalu, her realm's capital.

"Welcome Asgardians," she said once they appeared onto the city's gateway, "to the City of Fate!"

Zinia had honestly never seen Thor or Loki look so astonished in their lives. It was, after all, hard to top Asgard's Shining City. They did not have a rainbow bridge, but they did have an enormous golden gate that stretched many miles into the sky. At the tops of the towering monument were hundreds of Vanaheimian guardsmen, all cloaked in brilliant crimson armor and capes. Crimson was both her family's and Simtumalu's color. When not referred to as the City of Fate, it was The Crimson City. Zinia suspected it carried dozens of other pet names as well; she had never learned them all, but she added a new one for her guests' benefit.

"Welcome… to your mother's home."

A hornsman blasted out the notes of her arrival and the great golden gates swung open, shaking the ground beneath them violently. Both brothers remained speechless and gawking; Zinia couldn't help feeling proud. The gates opened fully to reveal her home, a floating city with a ruby red palace at it's center. Surrounding the city on all sides were Simtumalu's famous floating mountains and reverse waterfalls. From each mountain, a huge stream of water seemed to burst into the air and disappear somewhere in the pink clouds above them. Behind the city, the mountains formed two parallel lines over a long winding river, the Strait of Adar.

The group continued across the golden bridge into the city. Just beyond the gates a great red phoenix, his harness bedecked in garnets and rubies, waited for them. Shadowcat growled in recognition; he always hated this part of the trip. The bridge abruptly ended just a few paces beyond the gate.

"Princess!" the guardsmen were shouting down to her. A few roses were thrown down. "Congratulations!" Some called. The city was excited for the ceremonies. She raised both hands to them to wave and they cheered from above.

"Are we… to ride this?" Loki asked cautiously, gesturing to the phoenix.

"The bridge ends, does it not brother?" Thor responded for her and hoisted himself onto the birds back without hesitation. He offered his hand to Zinia and Shadowcat jumped up right behind her leaving Loki to climb up last, a distinctive frown on his features. Other birds waited for the rest of their group. Thor grabbed the reins and the bird responded. With one strong flap of it's wings, they were sent into the air.

* * *

Her first return visit to Vanaheim in the middle of her progress would likely be very formal, but only because she brought a King and a Prince of Asgard with her. When the three finally entered the throne room of the ruby palace, she was not surprised to see her parents both waiting for her in their impractical ruby and pink sapphire encrusted golden thrones with her six sisters lined up beside them.

Thor and Loki both looked around them room, still as incredulous as they had been when first entering her home realm. The ceilings of the Vanir's palace were a great deal higher, the length of the halls much longer, and everything was just generally more excessive and elaborate. A mural of The Great Tree and it's four stags decorated the ceiling high above them.

Before saying anything, Zinia stopped just short of the stairs to the thrones and lowered herself in a deep curtsey. Just behind her, she heard Thor and Loki kneel. But before she could raise her eyes to speak, one of her sisters cried out.

"Oh this is so stupid! I don't care _who's_ visiting!" It was Nanshe, the third born sister, Goddess of Fish, of all things. She'd never been quite sure why her parents had given her _that_ title. She believed that her father's Midgardian sensibilities may have played a part in picking names for no reason other than their sound.

The sounds of clacking footsteps came down the stairs and she was enveloped in a hug. Within seconds, her other sisters had followed and Zinia could barely contain her happiness.

"We've missed you!" her youngest sister, Anu, said into Zinia's soldier.

"And I all of you," Zinia replied, hugging each of them for a long time.

Her father, Deus, beamed at them from above and when she caught his eye he winked. He had always doted on all six of his children and was happy that they had grown up to love one another so deeply.

As they parted, the girls began to inspect Thor and Loki without hesitation.

"Hello, princesses," Thor said with a gracious smile and charming bow. Zinia could see her sisters swooning. Loki looked alarmed to be surrounded by so many women at one time. When altogether and their enthusiasm combined, her sisters could give the impression of Dionysus's beautiful Maenads.

"Enough," a forceful but kind voice called. It was her mother. "Daughters please return and give our guests some much needed space."

Thor could only smile after the giggling girls, but Loki looked relieved.

"My apologies," Zinia said, trying to suppress her own laughter, bubbling within her from the sheer joy of being home, "Mother and Father, may I introduce King Thor and his brother, Prince Loki, of Asgard."

Promptly the brothers were on their knees again.

"Arise, sons of Asgard," the Queen said, "We are most happy to have you here to attend the coronation."

"This is my mother, Queen Iluti, and my father, King Deus," Zinia said.

"Welcome, Thor and Loki," he father said.

"And my younger sisters… Tiamat, Nanshe, Essure, Enir, Kia, and Anu," Zinia said, glad her sisters had positioned themselves in descending order of age. She doubted either brother would be able to remember all their names quite yet. The sisters simply waved frantically in response, some of them still blushing.

"My daughter, tell us of Asgard and your progress thus far," her father requested. He had phrased the question without a shred of assumption, but Zinia understood the true, layered meaning of the question from the intense inquisitive stares from each of her sisters.

"Well, I am officially being courted for a potential marriage…" she began.

"Oh, Thor!" her mother said, rising from her throne and descending the stairs quickly to envelope the Asgardian in a hug, "We are so very happy!"

"Um," Zinia interrupted. Instantly recognizing her daughter's tone of discomfort, Iluti released Thor and turned to Zina. "I am courting Thor but, um, not _just_ Thor."

Instantaneously, her sisters erupted into _more _giggles and Zinia felt her cheeks turn as crimson as the banners of Vanaheim. Iluti looked between Zinia and Thor before, finally, looking to Loki with an expression of mild shock. Loki shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, not sure if he should interject at this point or not, and extremely conscious of the fact that there were six lovely young women laughing at him.

"The prince?" Iluti asked.

"Yes, I am courting both brothers of Asgard," Zinia admitted, realizing only now in front of her family, how truly ridiculous the situation was and how silly it was to say aloud.

Iluti looked at Zinia, studying the young goddess. Loki and Zinia were studying Iluti equally, both desperate for a clue to her thoughts. Zinia knew better than to attempt to push into her mother's mind. But, after a moment, the couple was relieved to see Iluti smile happily.

"Odd indeed," she said, "And, at times, difficult I expect." Now her sisters were full on laughing, making both Asgardians almost blush themselves.

Iluti ignored the girls and continued, "We would be honored to have either one of you as a future son of Vanaheim!" Loki couldn't be sure, but he could almost detect a level of increasing respect from Iluti now that she'd heard the news.

"But we have much to discuss, daughter," her mother said, "Your sisters will show our guests to their quarters. You must join your father and me for a talk."

"Of course," she said and turned to her suitors. She kissed each on the cheek, which garnered more coy smirks from her siblings as they surrounded the overwhelmed men. "I'll see you at dinner, maybe sooner."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I took a lot of time with this chapter. Plus, after the whole Dionysus thing, I had some future plot planning to do. **

**Note: I'm painting the Gods of Vanir to be the oldest known to Midgard, so the names of everything from people and places to games and objects are all in Sumerian. Except for Zinia and her Roman dad of course.**


	9. Chapter 9

Loki had never done anything so peculiar as to have a gaggle of girls lead him down brilliantly red hallways. Zinia's sisters were not at all shy, at least not when in a group like this. He looked to his brother who, instead of looking perplexed like himself, was still beaming. Loki was just trying to remember their names, in case it came up. To make things even more confusing, he was almost positive two of them were fraternal twins… Enir and Essure?

"So, how did she get both of you?" the youngest sister asked Loki. Anna? Nanu? Something like that? It would have helped him he spoke Sumerian as he did Latin.

"She didn't _get_ both of us, we are not objects to be procured!"

"Loki!" Thor barked. "Excuse my brother, princesses. Apparently he is weary from our journey."

Loki scowled and the girls laughed at him yet again. But the eldest stepped up to unabashedly drape her arms around his neck.

"I can see why she likes him," Tiamat said, "So dark and _brooding_. Zinia likes to think she's dark, but she's definitely always brooding."

Loki was unsure what to do; his instinct was to throw her off of him but that seemed unwise. One of the twins linked her arms with Thor, gazing up at him with adoration. Both brothers recognized her eyes from their own beloved.

"But I like this one," Enir said, tracing her hands along Thor's biceps to feel his muscles. "You're _very_ handsome," she told him.

"_You're_ very beautiful, Lady Enir," Thor said. They could both tell the sisters were pleased Thor already knew their names. Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and also the urge to blush as Tiamat continued to fondle Loki right in front of everyone, touching his armor, his helmet, and then twisting her fingers through his hair and grazing her fingers across his chin.

"What would your eldest sister say if she saw this display?" he asked, in the most polite tone he could muster… which of course made him sound sarcastic. But, luckily, Tiamat's hands relinquished their wandering hold on him immediately and she stuck out her tongue at the prince with a wink, holding up her hands in mock defense.

"Well, here are your quarters…" the other twin, Essure, introduced.

* * *

"Well, I can't say I'm not pleased, daughter," Iluti began as she walked between her parents to a more comfortable seating chamber, "I was almost certain you'd return still insisting marriage was not for you. But here you are! With two fine royal brothers competing to win your heart!"

"Vaha!" her father agreed, expressing surprise in his native tongue, "How ever did this happen?"

"It's all a bit confusing," she admitted, "If I'm being honest, it was Loki first… but Thor first, officially?"

"What do you mean?" her mother asked, "We had never even pressed upon you to consider the Prince, though I'm glad you are."

"Well, when I met Loki… I just…" She blushed. And her parents smiled.

"Well you never expected that to happen did you?" her father said, laughing, "I didn't either until I met your mother."

"Yes but mother was a god and you were a mortal," she said with a shrug.

"How do you think I felt?" Iluti asked, "I _had_ intended to marry, but specifically to another god."

"I was a very important senator in Rome…"

Zinia and her mother both snorted, as they always did when her father reminisced upon the fallen Midgardian civilization. "Father, you do not even remember your given birth name from that time!"

"That's no reason for why you still can't learn things from my experiences," he said quietly and sadly.

She touched his arm comfortingly and he embraced her. "Of course not," she said. Her father could often get overlooked in favor of Iluti's great experience. But he was a good man, and she'd been named just for him.

"I offered you the opportunity to rule alone," her mother said once she and her father broke apart, "So clearly, I will not force my choice upon you… nor do I even have a clear choice."

"But you have advice?" Zinia pressed.

"You know well of the war between Vanir and Aesir," she said, "I told your sisters stories of the strife constantly when you were growing up. But that war is long over, in part because of your suitors' own mother. Frigga's marriage to Odin was a great unity for our realm."

Zinia nodded and Iluti knew her daughter grew impatient with history she already knew. She pressed ahead.

"So we do not necessarily _need_ another marriage to unify Vanaheim and Asgard," she finished.

Zinia looked horrified. "But if I should not marry either brother, why send me to Asgard first? Why impress Thor upon me?"

"Truly, daughter, your father and I did not believe there was anyone in the Nine Realms that _you_ would consider worthy besides Thor. But you mistake me," she said. "For Loki may be a son of Asgard, but he he is also a tie to the Jotunheim."

"But mother, the Jotuns _hate_ Loki."

"They do now, but would they if he were the first Frost Giant to be King of Yggdrasill?"

Zinia thought upon this and decided her mother may very well be right. Especially given the Jotunheim's current state of depleted resources; they would certainly be happy to have a King that hoped to make amends.

"But we have concerns about Loki, too, daughter," her father finally added.

Zinia had been with her parents this entire time since she'd announced her suitors. Not a private word had passed between them, yet they spoke as if they simply intuited everything the other thought. After all these years, perhaps they did.

"You are a happy young woman with a happy past. Loki brings out a _dark_ side of you," he finished.

She was just beginning to wonder how everyone could seemingly see this darkness in her within seconds of looking at her, when her mother began to play with her hair just as Dionysus had. She too, brought forth some strands, all stark white. There more this time; it was getting worse.

"I do not know, husband," Iluti said. "She is a daughter of The Spring. She has more of Mimir's water running through her than any of her sisters and, perhaps, even me. It would only be a matter of time before the ice within her presented itself, and perhaps Loki could help her better than anyone as a Jotun."

"That is certainly a possibility," Deus admitted, "But what of Thor? Surely you did not allow him to court you as well, simply based upon our initial suggestion."

"Well, to be frank, that is why I first allowed him," she said, "Since then, though, something has grown between us. Something just beyond friendship, not quite what I feel with Loki though."

"Thor is an admirable King," Deus said, "He'd make a fine match and treat you well. I doubt you would ever have to truly worry about great arguments with him. And he does not have Loki's bitterness, which is always a valuable trait in a ruler."

"Zinia, you are my wisest daughter," her mother said. "But there is still much you will learn about ruling."

"What do you mean? Of course I will, but what does my inexperience have to do with Thor or Loki?"

"It is a wonderful thing to be a beloved ruler," Iluti said. "This is a privilege I've enjoyed since my own coronation. But it was not enough. Being beloved was not enough to keep our Great Yggdrasill from falling into chaos."

"Mother?"

"To be a truly great ruler, Zinia, you must be beloved… but you must also be feared."

"I have a lot to think about…" Zinia said resignedly.

"Indeed, but give yourself a brief respite. Your coronation approaches!"

* * *

Zinia readied for dinner, worried about traditions. As a princess practically at the eve of her coronation to take over her own mother's reign, she was supposed to walk hand and hand in with her suitor to dinner that evening. But she couldn't very well walk with a brother on either side of her. Ultimately, she decided to eschew the tradition entirely and walk in alone. She sent a squire to inform the Asgardian guests she'd meet them there.

Of course, this amplified the experience of her dramatic entrance to dinner. As the Vanir surrounding the table erupted into applause at her entrance, happy to have her home, Zinia couldn't help but think that this would be less humiliating with someone beside her to also bear the weight of the attention.

Finally, as things settled, she took her seat at the table, still to the right of her parents at the head of the table and the men at the table sat as well. Enir stuck her tongue out at her when no one was looking and Zinia did the same, except a great many people were still watching her. Enir laughed into her hand, and Zinia tried to cover her blush. Beneath the table, a hand comfortingly rested on her thigh. It was Loki, he'd been seated next to her, probably thanks to her parents doing.

Dinners on Vanaheim were strange affairs. They were done in two parts. The first, was public; the family would only eat meager amount and put on a display of happiness, wealth, and prosperity. Local nobles and courtesans would make small talk or present their causes to the Royal Family. But then, after just an hour, everyone else was excused, the table was cleared and shortened, and the real meal was brought out.

Zinia was thankful when it finally happened. During the first half of the meal everyone had been incredibly preoccupied in conversation. And Loki had used this to his advantage, taking the time to become more intimate with her than he ever had been… without _quite_ crossing the threshold of indecency. Despite the chatter around her, Zinia had to strain to keep herself composed. She had discreetly slapped his hand away multiple times. She was both pleased and irritated whenever it returned to her upper thigh. Constantly, she would check to see if Thor noticed, but he was happily engrossed in a conversation with Enir.

But when the other lords and ladies present rose and left, he did, thankfully, let her alone. But he still smirked slyly down at her.

"We must express, how grateful we were for Asgardian assistance south of our capital, when the Trolls of Nornheim invaded," Iluti said, once they were left in private.

"The Vanir had not been seen for many years. We knew from our mother, Frigga, of course that you were still here, but she did not speak much of Vanaheim," Thor said, "We just assumed you needed assistance."

"And we did," Deus said, cutting in, "The cities of Vanaheim may be well guarded and protected, but we reserve little resources for the rest of this realm. It is comparatively unimportant when the cities hold the heirs to all of Yggdrasill."

Zinia and Thor exchanged glances and she could tell they were thinking the same thing. They didn't agree with her father. It was a very Roman opinion but Zinia thought her father should be smart enough to realize it was exactly that logic that lost Rome it's hold on it's empire as it tried to expand. That had been many, many years after he'd left Midgard and become immortal though.

"So daughter, tell us more of the first portion of your progress," her mother requested.

"Well, there is something I have meant to mention to you," she replied, "Dionysus came for an unexpected visit."

"Really?" her mother sounded perturbed.

"He had a warning… the gods of the Andromeda galaxy have sensed something, a great threat."

"A great threat?"

"Yes, they don't know what it is yet, just that it's coming to Andromeda and perhaps us next. He wants to strengthen our galaxies against impending attack, with the unity of marriage. One of my sisters to… him."

Simultaneously, her entire family gasped in shock and disgust. Deus let out a "Good Lord!"

"You didn't agree did you Zinia?" her mother asked.

"No, not outright, but you _know_ how he can be! He sort of just…. tramples through the conversation and ends on whatever note he pleases."

"Well, worry not. Daughter, Dionysus will not be your first concern as Queen, I promise. And I promise the rest of you, none of you will wed that _disgusting_ man."

Zinia smiled in relief. Dionysus had been a good family friend, but as a sort-of strange uncle. None of her sisters would dream of wedding him and, worse yet, bedding him.

* * *

After dinner, Zinia had given the brothers respectful and chaste kisses before bidding everyone goodnight. But really, she tucked into the dark corners of the halls she knew so well, and waited.

Even throughout the political conversation of her family's second dinner, Zinia had remained unsettled, thanks to Loki. She hated to admit it, but she was aroused. And she was going to get him back.

Once she was sure everyone had retired to their chambers, she approached Loki's doors. Zinia was enthralled with the sudden surge of dark power within her. She'd always had these abilities but, on Vanaheim, society favored suppression of the craft and a promotion of light magic. On Asgard, neither was all too fondly looked upon. But her mother _had _encouraged her to get a handle on it. Swinging her hands out in front of her, the doors to his chamber swung open with a resounding _thwack_. His squires looked started.

"Your Eminence, the Prince is sleep-"

"Out! All of you!" Zinia said, not screaming or shrieking, but simply projecting her voice from somewhere deep inside her.

As the attendants rushed from the room, she turned back to Loki who was now rising from bed, his classic smirk gracing his features. Yes, it was sexy but it also pissed her off. He was wearing soft tunic pants but no shirt and, for the first time, she saw that he was defined like his brother, just not on a steroidal scale.

"How dare you…" she began.

"Zinia?" he asked, perplexed as the smirk dropped from his features. She didn't notice, but Loki saw the blonde streaks within her hair begin to fade to white. The whole of her complexion seemed to grow paler and paler, until her skin and hair alike where as white as snow. When she looked to him again, her eyes were black.

"Zinia…" he began again with trepidation but she cut him off by slamming and locking the doors with her mind.

"You've been teasing me," she told him.

"All in good fun…" Loki replied beginning to pace the room slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Like prey.

"You brought out my interest in dark magic," she continued.

"So you can see what it has to offer you as ruler of the Nine Realms. Well, that gives the wrong impression. You were right the first time, I was mostly just teasing you… I thought you liked it."

"What it has to offer me…" she said thoughtfully, ignoring the last half of his thought. "What about what it has to offer… well, you?"

She stopped and whirled on him, facing his quizzical expression.

"Allow me to demonstrate," she finished. Suddenly an expensive high backed but armless chair swung into Loki from behind. Smashing into the back of his knees, he was forced to take a seat. With a soft wave of her hand, twisting pieces of black rope appeared to wrap themselves tightly around the god.

"Zinia! What in Nine Hells?" He was completely immobile.

"Shhh," she comforted while approaching him, "You wanted to see what I was made of after all."

Loki's eyes softened from an expression of alarm into desire. Zinia began to disrobe slowly and his eyes widened.

"I-is this the first time you've done this for a man?" he asked.

Zinia finished unlacing her bodice and had already unlinked the chainmail fixated tightly to her waist. "Of course, the first time for anyone" she said with a shrug, "I am the first born daughter of Vanaheim at the base of Mimir, I was sheltered from men in the hopes of saving myself for the best match. But I was raised to be confident and sure of myself as a leader. Now, this no different."

"And tonight you plan to lead me?" Loki asked quirking an eyebrow, now ignoring his bound predicament. In her new state, Zinia could see the subtleties of his pulse, breathing, and pupil dilation to tell his was aroused… as he probably could tell of her as well.

As the top pieces of her bodice finally fell to the ground, Loki did gasp.

"So how does it feel?" spreading her legs and petticoats to straddle the god. "To see the future queen of your cosmos in full before any other man?" At this she leaned to his face, well aware how close her naked cleavage was. "Before, even, my future husband?"

Loki groaned, fighting as much as possible against the binds tying him to the chair. "I can't touch you," he said.

"Not tonight, darling," she said and slipped off of his to kneel in front of his chair. As Loki watched her sink lower and she began fiddling with his trousers, his head fell back in anticipation. And when she opened her mouth to him, no amount of strength could hold back the groan that released from within him.

_So now who's in control? _Zinia thought to herself.

But as his pleasure grew, so did his own dark strength. And he had many more years of practice than Zinia. So as not to alarm her, he allowed the binds to unwind themselves slowly and slip off silently. We he brought his hands to her head, she looked up at him startled.

"Nice try, darling," he said and, without touching her, had her flying back into his bed. She landed softly and the fabric still covering her lower half vanished. He was on her in a second, pressing his mouth to hers greedily, and hands cupping her bosom. She writhed with desire and groaned into his mouth. He didn't waste much more time, and in seconds she felt him within her. She blossomed in pleasure.

* * *

The next morning, Zinia found her limbs tangled with Loki's, their naked bodies pressed together. Her coloring had returned to normal. He was already up, starring down at her unbelievingly. She smiled softly and pressed a tender kiss to his lips… before remembering.

"My coronation!" she shouted and leapt from the bed.

"Is… tomorrow?" Loki sat up and cocked an eyebrow in her direction.

"And I'll need a full day to prepare," she said and rushed off without a second glance, much to the annoyance and confusion of the God of Mischief.

* * *

**Thanks for the continued support everyone! I promise, it's just gonna get more fun from here. I've got some exciting stuff planned. And The Avengers! Coming sooooon!**


	10. Chapter 10

The remainder of her day, on the eve of her coronation, was a blur. She'd had to sneak from Loki's quarters, which, unfortunately, were right next to Thor's. Her heart, she thought, was hammering more loudly than Mjolnir. Only several dozen feet away from their quarters, one of her handmaidens found her.

"Princess!" The poor girl looked frantic. "I'm sorry but you do not have time to visit the Asgardian guests today. You must get ready for tomorrow's ceremonies."

So she got a free pass, as far as everyone else knew. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Loki's servants must have been thinking. Sure, she had gone _in_ looking angry and ready to tear her suitor's throat out… but then she had never come out. And they had never come back, or even knocked to check on things. Maybe they hated the prince so greatly they didn't care to return. _Maybe_ she had just scared them so badly they never came back. _**Maybe **_they thought she had killed him.

Well, no matter, whenever they did return it would be up to Loki to think of a suitable lie.

But as she was shuttled around from fitting to fitting and hair appointments to walkthroughs of the ceremony, all she could think was that it was a very _great matter_. She had just consummated… consummated what? She didn't know. They weren't married. But she had _definitely _just sealed the deal on something. Were they effectively betrothed now? Zinia wanted to bash her head into the wall for being so senseless and getting caught up in lust, of all things. Yes, of all the _things_ one could get "caught up in," Zinia decided lust was the weakest. She felt like a fool.

If there was any minute amount of comfort to be found in the situation, it was thanks to a nagging voice inside her that suggested her actions could not simply be chalked up to lust alone. There was something else there—something decidedly _strong_ as opposed to weak.

Iluti and her sisters flitted in and out of her affairs throughout the day. They could tell something was amiss with Zinia; she looked positively deadpan in contemplation and anxiety. But it was easy to blame the abnormal behavior on nerves. She was about to become the crowned queen of Yggdrasill, _nine _realms in total that she would be responsible for.

Zinia thought of that too and wanted to bash her head in again, for not having her priorities straight.

* * *

That night she had to sleep with her head on a board, so elaborate was her hairstyle and headdress. Her already long hair had been pilled high upon soft foam structure, with extra wigs attached to cover the base completely. It now appeared that her hair was stacked as high as seven tiered wedding cake. Braids crisscrossed through the elaborate structure, rubies and garnets woven within. Tomorrow, after parading through The Crimson City in this fashion, her hair would be undone as quickly as possible for the final coronation ceremony. After all, her mother would be unable to place the Crown of the Nine Realms atop such a ridiculous style.

Even if she had a pillow instead of a board, she would not have been able to sleep. Her parents had prepared her well for her role and she had not even completed a fraction of her progress across the realms. So, in fact, she was not so nervous about becoming queen. She was a tad stage freight, even after all of her public displays in Asgard and Vanaheim alike. But that was not what kept her up either.

She was in love with Loki. The weight of the realization hit her hard in her core. She liked Thor and, had she never met the prince, she likely could have fallen truly in love with him as well—Zinia believed it entirely possible to love more than one person. Zinia had never had to reject someone before; the thought was upsetting, especially when considering someone as sweet and gracious as Thor.

But did Loki love her? Even after their night together, she was not sure she could tell. He was always teasing her; it was easy to get confused. And though she had no reason to doubt him, his history plagued her now that she had realized the depth of her own feelings. It was possible he just wanted her for power. Zinia didn't think she could take that, if it were the case.

* * *

Loki had been appalled with himself that day too. Not for shagging her, of course, that had been lovely. _Lovely_? He wasn't sure he'd ever used that word before. And though he'd definitely used the word "shagging" before, it didn't fit. He'd made love to her. There had been a portion of their pleasure, when her skin was still icy white from the dark desires flowing within her, that he had slipped into his own sapphire Jotun skin. So great was her passion she'd either not seen or not noticed. He'd momentarily worried about hurting her from the cold but he quickly realized she didn't feel it. The dark magic that changed her complexion was from the ice within her, the same ice that made him Jotun—the ice that melted and flowed through the roots of Yggdrasill into The Spring of Mimir. She was more like him than he had ever imagined possible.

And so, when she had dashed off so quickly that morning, he was shocked to feel himself… quite heartbroken. Something she had said the previous evening repeated in his mind again and again. Her alabaster breasts heaving in front of him… _"How does it feel… to see me in full… before even my future husband?" _

Seriously, what in Nine Hells did that mean? Thor and he were _both_ courting her, weren't they? Loki was not a man to be played and kept around simply for bedding. It wasn't that he wanted her power; if there had been one person in this cosmos to _finally_ teach him what it meant to _earn_ your right to rule, it was Zinia. He didn't particularly think Thor any more capable of ruling than he, but that was of Midgard or Asgard… not the whole of Yggdrasill. Zinia was wonderful. The people deserved her. Did he?

Loki did not like have to question himself. He liked it even less than others questioning him. Other people were stupid; when the questions arose of his own volition though, they were validated.

There was nothing worse, he decided, than being stuck on a girl that might potentially run off with your brother. Not even having your own father lock you in his palace's dungeons.

* * *

She had ultimately been able to fall asleep in the early hours of the next morning. But she felt as if she had just closed her eyes when a handmaiden awoke her. Her head ached and her eyes were swollen from lack of sleep. How was she supposed to play the role of a beautiful queen today?

The handmaid seemed to notice Zinia's distress when catching site of herself in a mirror.

"Do not worry Princess," she said and touched her cool skin to Zinia face. A pulse of light surged through the maiden's fingers and into Zinia. Miraculously, her eyes became un-swollen and she looked refreshed. Zinia had been so preoccupied, and probably sleep deprived, that she had forgotten the light magic her home was famous for.

"I cannot do anything about how you feel, unfortunately," the maid said and Zinia clasped her hands in thanks.

"Your kindness is help enough for that."

The girl beamed and curtseyed before beckoning in several more maidens, all clasping the various accouterments that would complete the day's outfit. It would take hours.

When they finally completed, Zinia was dressed in a huge, sparkling hoop skirt on her bottom and white gold armor that had been dyed crimson on her top. She was also awash in jewels, primarily of the pink and red variety, with a few large gold medallions and diamonds thrown in for good measure.

Her maidens cooed around her, showering her with compliments. They considered themselves historically fortunate. They would be the only living people to see her before the ceremonies.

* * *

The streets of the City of Fate were paved gold. Her realm had always been outrageously rich. A chariot, more dazzling than the streets themselves, awaited her in the palace. Shadowcat was already inside. The people of Simtumalu loved the great beast and would want to see him as she rode through the city.

Hoping up, entirely alone, the chariot exited the palace. Zinia would be all alone except for Shadow on this ride. Her family, Asgardian guests, and the noble men and women of the city would all remain in the palace until she had completed a circle through the city so that all citizens gathered in the streets could look upon her and wish her well.

Her full circle through the beautiful city took her just about two hours. Every step of the way citizens from above tossed flowers, mostly deep red roses, and paper foldings with well wishes to her. By the time she had circled completely back to the palace, she was sure her carriage would overflow with the gracious offerings.

Hurriedly, she was shuffled inside. Her hair was let down and combed out completely straight, allowed to cascade down her back freely. They pulled her out of the huge hoop skirt and heavy armor—all much easier to discard than be laced up and into. She was thrust into a long sleeved, crimson velvet dress, embroidered in gold with a lace decolletage. The train of the gown was at least 4 or 5 feet long. All six of her sisters would carry it, when she saw them.

Her handmaidens led her to the hall before the palace's throne room. There, her sisters were waiting for her, decked in sparkling gold short tunics. They all beamed at her, but no one said a word. The coronation ceremony was to be silent except for her vows.

Each sister took part of Zinia's train and the doors swung open. The towering throne room, glittering with thousands of candles, was completely silent. Lords and ladies surrounded her on either side. Her sisters would sit beneath her on the throne stairs after they walked through, and the only other people on the throne platform were her parents and two Asgardian suitors.

Every eye was on her as she set a slow, dignified pace to the throne. It was eerily silent. Zinia held eyes with Loki for the duration on the walk, not caring if her parents noticed. It was only when she began to climb the steep stairs to the throne that she instead locked eyes with her mother, feeling the spiritual tug from the deed being passed.

Zinia kneeled in front of her mother and Iluti stood. Her father watched, standing from behind. Thor and Loki, side by side, were to the left of the three.

"Princess Zinia Nina Ea of The House Vanir, Protector of the Royal Banner of Vanaheim and Simtumalu, The Crimson City of Fate, First Princess of the Spring of Mimir, and Daughter of Iluti Vanir and Deus of the Roman Empire," her mother began, reading her real, entire name, "Today we present you to our cosmos as the next great mother of our Tree, Yggdrasill. Do you except the title of Mother of the Cosmos?"

"I do," Zinia said, "I henceforth bind my being to the title and responsibilities of Mother of Yggdrasill."

"And do you swear to protect and serve our Nine Realms absolutely?"

"I swear it. I so swear to Vanaheim, Asgard, Jotunheim, Midgard, Nidavellir, Svartalfheim, Niffleheim, Muspelheim, and Alfheim."

Iluti moved to grab a brilliant gold scepter and delicate golden crown. She handed her kneeling daughter the sceptor. And then, she placed the crown on her daughter's head, feeling more pride than she had on her own coronation day. The crown rested atop her head perfectly.

"Zinia Vanir, today you are pronounced before all: The Queen of Yggdrasill. Arise," her mother said.

She returned her scepter, her symbolic rite of passages to the velvet pillow the squires held before her; As the people in the throne room cheered, she was elated. The warmth of her people filled her. She was so ready for this role, had prepared so hard and long for it, and she was proud of her ability to lead. Glancing around her, slowly as to appear surveying her audience, she looked to the royals surrounding her. Her parents were gazing with pride as were her sisters. Thor was clapping with a true, huge smile upon his features. And Loki…

Loki stared out at her with a soft, gracious smile. It looked as if his eyes were pinner to her, that his stare had never wavered and never would. In the flood of emotion from the ceremony, something overcame her. She strode towards the God of Lies and pulled him to her by his lapels, kissing him hard and hungrily and in front of everyone. A tiny gasp escaped one of her sisters just as Loki's hands encircled her waist, moving up to grip her tightly. He kissed back forcefully, practically sending surging energy into her, but she was sure she must be imagining that.

He parted first, realizing she was so overcome that she could not do so herself. And just as she _would _have had to come to realize her error, Thor whisked her into himself as well. He held her tightly and with passionate purpose, but his kiss was comparatively soft. Feeling his lips upon hers, she realized he was _saving her_ from embarrassing herself on her coronation day. He too released her, and the Vanir around them cheered. Happy to see their Queen with two royal suitors, displaying her affections like a tabloid. The people ate it up. Who would win her hand had officially just become a Vanir gambling game.

* * *

As they exited the public throne room into private antechambers, she was pulled aside by Thor immediately, out into a hallway.

"What was that about?" he demanded, but not angrily.

"I was just, incredibly emotional, I just saw him and…"

Thor lowered his head and sighed softly. "It's alright, my Queen. As long as you will still have me as a suitor, I will remain."

"_Why? _Or… how? How could you possibly still want me?" She wondered what he would think if he knew _everything_ she and Loki had done.

"Zinia, I am confident in your abilities as a leader and warrior…" Thor began, "But you yourself said you have no other experience with men. I believe my brother may have you under a romantic enchantment."

"_What?!_"

"I assure you, it is quite possible. You have always handled yourself with the greatest composure and discipline. What else would exchange this erratic behavior?"

What else, indeed? She had never considered the option. And she had also never been under enchantment and had no idea what it would feel like.

Thor drew her to him, and placed his lips to her neck, surprisingly tender as always. She let out a soft noise of appreciation and he securely wrapped a hand around her waist with ownership. She gasped when he pulled away and began to walk back into the antechambers. He stopped to turn for just one more moment.

"If Loki has been taking more liberties, I cannot stop him. I can only compete… if that is what you wish, my Queen."

He turned again without saying any more and walked back in. As he did, two of her handmaidens walked out.

"My queen," one said, "You're allowed a brief moment to repose before this evening's feast.

Thanks to all of the gods in any galaxy.

* * *

**So tired was Zinia that she did not change for dinner. So when she headed to the feast, she was still in her same velvet robes.**

She had planned to arrive last to dinner, so only she and her maidens were in the hallway. But suddenly they rounded the corner and Loki was there.

"My Queen, might I have a private moment before dinner?"

Her maidens did not even try to stifle their giggling. She would be more severe about such public disrespect in the future, but today she was too exhausted to care.

"Go on without me, ladies," she said with a bored wave. The girls ran off, giving each other knowing looks.

"What is going on Zinia?" he asked.

"Loki… you're feelings for me are hard to decipher."

"I've been nothing but honest with you Zinia. And _you _are the one that seems to always force things to a new level or, even, a public level!"

"But you are the God of _Lies_, and you are good at manipulating, and I don't even know _anything_ about men-"

"I wouldn't say that-"

"_Shut up!_" She surprised both of them and for a moment they were both silent.

"There was once a time, I would have possessed you," he said, lowly, feeling that anything he said would dismissed as a lie, "Before my parents' death, before Thor brought me into the fold of Asgard… neither of which were so long ago."

"Two of my nine realms take issue with you, _for good reason!_" she added, more out of spite than anything even though she spoke the truth.

He ignored her, began walking forward, and had her back pressed to the wall behind her in a second, one hand pinning her there by her waist and another hand by her neck. She gasped in arousal, not understanding her own desire for domination. She had not been brought up that way. But, it was as she had told Loki before… she like to be challenged. And he was the first and only to have done so.

"There was a time when you would have been _mine _and _mine alone_," he told her. Her aroused reactions did not go unnoticed. He could feel her pulse racing in her neck, see the clouded lounging in her eyes. But in a mood swing that would rival his own, her face hardened and she snarled at him.

"Then you admit it? You simply want to control the queen?"

He promptly let go of her, swinging away and making an audible noise of annoyance.

"I want you to be mine, yes. But I also want to be yours! And I never want to imagine you with another man again, much less my brother! Is that really so unreasonable?"

Zinia didn't respond and glanced nervously behind her. She eyed the doors to which she would soon need to walk through to make her way to the feast awaiting her. Surely everyone would notice Loki was also missing now that the whole of Vanaheim was predicting the outcome of these now very public romances. If his Asgardian servants hadn't said anything about their evening two nights ago, they would be now. She would be humiliating Thor!

"I've humiliated him," she said miserably.

Loki laughed derisively, knowing to whom she referred. "There are worse things."

"See?! It's the things like that, that make me question you," she said with exasperation.

"That is who I am, Zinia. That is who you're falling in love with!" he said, his voice growing with each word until he was shouting at her at the end.

His tone, combined with the fact that he'd figured her feelings out, both took her by surprise. Her high from the ceremonies dropped; she let out a single uncontrollable tiny, and humiliating, gulp of a sob. She expected him to turn back around to her with a vicious grin on his face, but she only saw concern. Somehow, that made her want to cry too; so, she rushed past him in a huff, in the opposite direction of her feast.

"Zinia!" he called after her, not wanting to run in case it would draw any extra attention on her day. "Wait!" He realized it was futile.

He forced himself to turn to the feast. Whether she came or not, he had to arrive before her. Though their absence must have already been noted, he was sure.

* * *

**As this is a particularly long chapter, (and Chapter 13 will be super long, too) I would not be surprised if it has a lot of errors. Please know that I am going to go back and give this a proper edit—I know, big deal now that you've already read it—I'm just so pumped after finishing a chapter that I put it through only after one or two copy edits. I'm trying to refrain from such behavior in the future… promise. **


	11. Chapter 11

Zinia only retired to her chambers for a moment, happy to be back in her childhood bedroom but still feeling sorry for herself. Her bed was, obviously, larger than when she had been a child, but the mural of Mimir behind it was still the same. The flowing rivers that had helped birth her, even the sight of them painted helped to calm her. She realized these would no longer be her chambers again. Her parents were retiring to a suite far from the political annals of the palace and theirs would be redone for her and… any future husband.

She convinced herself that she was only reacting this way in response to the overall emotions of the day, her recent travels, and new responsibilities. And the strange warnings from Dionysus. And his request to simply collect one of her sisters like a common Maenad. She _did _have a lot on her mind, she realized, and marriage was no trivial matter alone. She should go easier on herself, she supposed.

Unwittingly, these confident and positive thought processes began to fuel the light magic inside of her. Her complexion, that she'd thought returned to normal, continued changing from white still. Her blonde locks deepened in shade and her skin filled out from pale to a golden tan. She had forgotten, she thought with a gasp, exactly what she looked like on Vanaheim. Even seeing her own sisters had not reminded her, though they'd definitely have noticed. Her stay on Asgard had been bringing out the ice of Mimir within her. And, other than being able to use dark magic, she wasn't entirely sure what that meant.

Compared to the morning's drive through the city with her towering hairdo, her coronation outfit had been comparatively easy to bear. Still, he decided to discard the heavy, long sleeved, crimson velvet dress for a practically sheer light pink tunic that parted straight down the middle to reveal everything. Underneath the sheath was white steel armor, ornately engraved, that only covered her breasts and the small triangle from her hips to the very tops of her thighs, It was a revealing outfit, but she was officially Queen and could now do as she pleased. If a woman's clothing were to send a message, she would now learn the importance of fashion—something she'd thought that could never be useful. She still wore her heavy coronation crown, but the outfit was much more modern and it sent a message. It sent the message that yes, she would in fact choose a husband. She did not take the decision lightly as it affected the whole of her cosmos. She wanted the best man for herself and her realms, and so, she had to offer them an appropriate prize in order to glean their true character. To see a man fight for something he truly desired above all else, she decided, was one of the only ways she could make this decision—as Loki's past weighed so negatively against him. Any man could, and would, lie for power alone.

And, more than anything, she wanted Loki to see her a woman truly reborn as queen after that last mewling fest in front of him.

When she entered the feast, she was in heels high enough to make sure she matched the Asgardians' heights. They were gladiator straps that circled up to her knees, white steel like her armor, but hammered to the most thin and flexible of soft plates. They were cleaned to a glossy and lustrous perfect sheen. The lights reflected off of her as she entered the room, holding her head and crown high, and applause surrounded her. She held her arms akimbo, pointed towards her back to embrace the structure of the armour under her sheath. She looked severe. Her mother needed to know that she could be both beloved and feared with or without Loki.

To be sure, her parents—now seated to the right and left of her seat at the table's head, not directly, but after Thor and Loki—looked up at her with quiet surprise. The outfit was revealing, incredibly, but she looked a soldier as well. The audience and the nobles seated around the table continued to applaud and whistle their congratulations as she entered. To be seated immediately on either of her sides, were Loki and Thor. She was glad she'd had the chance to speak to them both already. She believe she had clearly displayed her message now. If they wanted a competition, they would have one. The rumors of it alone would boost her economy and relationships with Asgard, no matter whom she chose. Perhaps it was not right of her to think of the benefit to her realms when choosing a suitor, but Yggdrasill was hers now, and she had to do what she could for it.

She took a seat at the table and, after a few moments, applauding erupted into fervent murmurs of discussion. All things considered, she supposed, a marriage was not a terrible first point of focus as Queen. It was certainly better for her people than war or famine or any of the other horrible things along the way. And a good alliance could help her with any potential Dionysus problems.

"My lords," she said lowering herself into the chair at the head of the table. She offered each of them a hand. "Did you enjoy today's ceremonies?"

The brothers exchanged quizzical expressions before accepting her hands and kissing them simultaneously.

"Very much, my Queen," Thor said.

"You could see the people fall in love with you, my Queen," Loki said, trying to one-up his brother.

"And you?" she asked, unabashedly. "Did you fall in love with me?" She popped a small sweetmeat into her mouth and allowed a squire to pour her wine.

She could sense her family shift around her, not meeting their eyes to see what they thought. She believed it best to continue down this path, but if her family did not agree… her resolve might falter.

She only saw the smallest flash of shock cross Loki's features before he responded without a beat. "I was already in love with you, _my lady_."

His meaning did not escape her. The emphasis he had placed on the "my"… he was reminding her of their consummation. Would he really be willing to play that card against her? That was a dangerous move.

She surprised Loki by not batting an eye in discomfort. Instead she respond with a cool and even: "We may be friends, my Prince, but you should take note from your brother and remember not to become _too_ familiar."

"My apologies, _my _Queen."

Zinia resisted the urge to roll her eyes and finally worked up the nerve to look towards her family. To her very great relief, they seemed to look quite proud. Her father had a slight look of discomfort, but her mother looked surprised and delighted. Her sisters looked impressed as well and she could see everyone around her pointing and talking about how she was dressed. Zinia couldn't help but feel a surge of power in response to the glorification… dark this time. And she could feel her hair begin to transition to white. She still didn't understand these surges; her strength and composure began to slip. Suddenly Loki clutched her wrist with both his hands.

"My Queen, you must tell me about this exquisite armor you're wearing," he said, looking at a cufflink. His fingers, she noticed began to turn blue and, the dark within her began to slowly filter into Loki, her hair returning quickly to it's normal color as if nothing had happened.

"I-It's white-gold plated Valyrian steel," she said, feeling slightly faint and drained. Her crown's weight overwhelmed her, and she shifted heavily to the back of her chair.

Loki sat up without hesitation.

"My Queen," Thor said, stepping in and holding her upright, "What is going on?" He eyed his brother warily.

"Loki has, just helped me with a small problem," was all she said, "I just feel a bit faint from today's ceremonies."

"Of course," they said, both glaring at the other. Zinia sat upright and looked back towards her family.

"So sisters, I hope you haven't been too bored? There is the ball tonight…"

* * *

When the tables were left and they all flocked to the Great Hall, music was already playing. It was coming from a chorus of Sirens accompanied by, she was shocked to see, her childhood friend _Apollo_! Apollo was the god of… well, many things, and music was one of them.

He bowed to her graciously when she walked in, even though he was not under her rule as he was from Andromeda. He was a great friend and the bow was more a sign of congratulations than customary respect. Her sisters began to partner immediately, she was sure many of them would lure Apollo from the stage that evening for a dance. She probably would herself. He was as close to her as a cousin, but even she could admit that he was attractive. Enir grabbed Thor. The move was doubtless part of some plan her sisters had devised or, if not, a plan of Enir's own making. She knew her sisters were opposed on which brother should be new King.

Not wasting a single opportunity, Loki invited her to dance immediately and she did not want to cause a scene by saying no. It was easier to maintain her visage of Queenly confidence from afar… who knew how he'd get into her mind even during the course of a dance. But she was obliged to say yes.

He spun her into a type of French waltz. Apollo himself had famously created the dance when living in Midgard during Marie Antoinette's reign. He had left, obviously, before the revolution.

Loki pulled her tightly to him, with one hand gripping her lower back through the sheer material. She became aware of how much of her skin was exposed, but tried not to let it show. And she had one advantage. Her heels finally brought her up to his height.

"Zinia, I do not know how to express it more clearly," he whispered into her ear fiercely, "I do not want you for your power. I want you because I love you."

Zinia didn't say anything. She was chewing her words. But Loki took it as a sign of outright rejection.

"You may not believe me yet, but you will," he hissed.

"What makes you think that?" she spat right back, "What if I pick Thor tomorrow?"

"And what if _I _tell him of our recent evening activities?"

Zinia turned her head away and into his shoulder abruptly. She was too angry to look at him.

"Activit_y_, singular," she said, hating that he'd made her pedantic. "_That_ is exactly why I don't trust you!"

"I'm just doing what's necessary to keep us together! Zinia, don't jeopardize this over pride!" he pleaded.

"It's not pride!"

"What else do you call it when you're ignoring blatant true love?" he ask and pressed the hand that held her back into him; her pelvis knocked forward. Because they were the same height, she was able to feel the pressure of him. Zinia knew she was blushing but she was also concentrating very hard on her light magic, which kept her skin glowing anyway. When a shade of concern crossed Loki's features, she knew she had been successful in remaining emotionless.

"May I cut in?" It was Thor, of course.

"Of course, King of Asgard," she said and stepped over to him. Loki rolled his eyes as he skulked away.

"I never did have a moment to give you a proper congratulations," he said when Loki was significantly removed, "Congratulations, the coronation was one of the most beautiful ceremonies I have seen."

"Thank you," she said, sincerely. The memories were enough to move her even now.

She knew that all eyes were on her as she danced; comparing her with Loki and now Thor. She wondered if they could tell she and Loki were arguing, as usual. She felt bad as she thought that. The "as usual" was her fault. They fought because she didn't trust him. And she didn't trust him based on the stories of others, which was unfair.

Before, her stance with Thor would have been more mechanical but, tonight, he seemed to know that he needed help with the weight of the day and practically carried her across the dance floor.

"You're being so nice to me," she said with a smile.

"I heard through the grapevine that you had to sleep on a board last night," he said.

She started to laugh but became ashamed when she remembered who she had thought of for most of that restless night. Zinia excused herself from the dance and allowed a handmaiden to take her aside for some water. But for the rest of the evening, she only danced with lords from Vanaheim.

The most surprising end to the night was when Tiamat, her closest sister in age, announced with Apollo that they were to be betrothed. Typically, upstaging the Queen at her own coronation ball while she was in the middle of choosing a suitor would have been bad form. However, given the promise of unity to Andromeda, this quickly solved the very pressing Dionysus problem. Zinia was glad to hear of the solution to such a pressing problem as soon as possible.

In the end, she'd been lead back to her chambers surrounded by guests and she passed out in her own bed in exhaustion.

* * *

Zinia wanted to return to progress soon. And with that thought, was the expected announcement of her betrothal. She certainly could not return to Vanaheim twice with suitors. As a result, when not meeting with political advisors, Zina had been spending almost all of her time with the brothers.

Thor had gotten much more bold with her. It was not uncommon for the two of them to spend and afternoon doing nothing but kissing. They'd, occasionally, come quite close to going further but one of them always stopped. Thor because he wanted to wait until he wasn't competing with Loki anymore and her because… she still didn't know if she should come clean about sleeping with Loki or not.

But Loki… well for starters, when she was with Loki, he no longer attempted to prove his innocence and honesty. Instead he just claimed her as his own. At first, she had resisted. He would press into her from behind during private walks, prepared to take her on the first surface he could find, but she would always sharply order he remember his place. So he tried more subtle tactics (by his standards), mostly in the way they spoke.

"I've heard you spend a great deal of time in our libraries, my Prince," she would start casually.

"Have you ever seen Vanaheim's extensive erotica selection?" he asked, unabashedly, knowing very well she'd have snuck peaks as a young girl with her sisters. "Found a very interesting one about domination," he said, knowing she'd wonder which one.

And this time when he'd pin her in a hold while still tracing a hand across every available inch of bare skin, she'd let him. And when he'd keep teasing her, she'd actually falter to the point of begging him for a release. They still hadn't outright slept together a second time yet. But the God of Mischief had no qualms about sneaking up her skirts for other things. And it wasn't unusual for him to abruptly leave her. In the hours afterwards, she'd drive herself insane thinking about him.

Really, though, she could not continue her progress until she picked a betrothed. Zinia decided to stop driving herself crazy. Loki was right about her not trusting herself and feelings; but that was her old naive self. She decided to trust her intuition as any confident queen should. She went to tell Loki.

* * *

Wearing the same emerald outfit and draped crown she had on the first morning she'd walked around the docks of Asgard with Thor. She went to his quarters.

"Please present me to his lordship," Zinia told the Asgardian guards outside his doors. She'd come alone.

In just a second, she was inside the room with Loki who dismissed all his servants with the wave of a hand. When the door was closed, he made his way toward her preparing to pull her in but she put up a hand to stop him.

"I come on important business," she said, trying to keep her smile from beaming outright.

Loki cocked an eyebrow like he sincerely believed there was any business important enough to supercede his actions. "I beg you, continue."

"I would like to be… betrothed to you," she said.

His face took a minute to register the news. And, still expressionless, he kissed her hard. He backed her into the bed still not saying anything and, when he finally began to trail his lips across her jaw, she was able to ask: "So, yes?"

He sat up abruptly. "Wasn't _I _supposed to ask you?"

She frowned. "That doesn't sound right, no," she said and pulled him back down.

Tangled together in bed lazily that afternoon, they had decided the decent thing to do would be to tell Thor first. Then her parents. So they got dressed—barely, as they kept stalling to kiss—and walked across the hall to Thor's chambers.

After explaining that it did, indeed, need to be private, Thor excused his servants and they broke the news. It was subtle, but Thor was not surprised. He seemed to have genuine happiness for them and wished them well but Zinia knew. Something had to be done about Thor. He pretended to be happy but his ego was obviously bruised. Vows of loyalty and fealty oaths were all well and good, until real security like a marriage was snatched from you and given to your traitorous brother—in the form of an astoundingly public romantic spectacle, no less.

"He'll have to marry one of my sisters," Zinia announced. Loki looked pained and disgusted.

"Couldn't that potentially link him to the throne of Vanaheim? Back when I thought you would marry the brute, that idea quite upset me," Loki said.

"More than the idea of him with me?" Zinia rolled her eyes, but Loki raised his eyebrows. She knew that wasn't what he meant and continued, "Of course not! Only I and my offspring can inherit the throne, no spouses." But she waited a beat before adding, "To be safe, we'll direct him towards one of my younger sisters farther down the line of inheritance. What do you think, is 1030 or 1025 years too young? What about 970? Pushing it?"

* * *

Her parents did not seem the least bit surprised. As a matter of fact her mother said first, "I was wondering when you'd stop torturing yourself and open up to your own obvious decision."

"Welcome to our family," Deus said shaking his son-in-law to be's hand stiffly, still not quite trusting someone called the God of Lies. If only he could remember his own Roman lineage…

"Thank you sir," he said.

"Mother, I know you'd like to throw a whole other party and everything for me… but I'd really like to continue back on my progress. Can we simply… distribute announcements? I've planned to go to Midgard next and meet the ones they call The Avengers!"

"Zinia, you needn't ask," her mother said with a laugh, "You're the Queen!"

So after just a short goodbye with her sisters who congratulated her and picked and prodded at her poor fiance mercilessly, the couple and Thor were off to the realm commonly known as Earth.

* * *

**Any Game of Thrones fans in the house? YEAH, Valyrian Steel! I'd love love love to write an Avengers x GoT crossover. Would that be silly? I think it could be great… But probably super silly. And what about Zinia, huh? Yeah, she don't want no scrub. Sorry, I've been listening to a lot of TLC this week. **

**I'm partially rushing these out cause I'm really writing a TON, and also because I've had the idea for a spin-off with one of her sisters. A to-be-announced Steve Rodgers fic never to go above T rating so I, and this story, can reach more people. I just learned about this whole M-rating controversy. I'll be at their crossover point soon enough, though. **

**Thanks again to Madame Tango for all the support and feedback! And to everyone for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 14

* * *

**Wow, I never start my chapter's with an Author's Note BUT: I just saw the second Captain America yesterday. Partly to aid in the spin-off I'm planning, but primarily for my own enjoyment. Anway, major spoilers will be kept to a minimum… and most of the "Captain America: The Winter Soldier" stuff won't even appear in this particular fic, but plot points are there. So, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK BECAUSE OF MINOR SPOILERS.**

* * *

Where the Bifrost was Asgard's quickest mode of transport, Vanaheim's was Mimir. It was one of the three great roots of the cosmos, after all, so it connected to almost everything. The only trick was you either needed to dress in heavy, rich furs to use it, or go under enchantment, as not to freeze to death. Since it was summer in the particular city of Midgard they were travelling to, they opted for enchantment. They spent the morning being plated in gold leaf that seemed to disappear into the skin.

They would sadly miss Tiamat's wedding to Apollo, which was rushing forward now. She would likely be married before Zinia herself, but there were more pressing matters than the second eldest sister of Yggdrasill and a tertiary god of Andromeda's political match. At least the poor girl had avoided Dionysus. Zinia would likely be forced to make the long trip to Andromeda soon enough anyway. Constantly, the "something" Dionysus warned of nagged at the back of her mind.

Only the three of them would be traveling to Midgard and Zinia had wondered how anything would be accomplished without servants to dress her. Both brothers had assured her she _must_ dress more pragmatically in Midgard as to not scare the locals.

Zinia and her betrothed were late to be sent off. They were still _technically _confined to separate rooms at night. But Loki caught her, on the way to her departure, in the halls delaying them as usual. Ever since they'd announced their betrothal, he'd became more openly affectionate than she'd ever imagined possible of someone with his disposition. She was constantly refusing him for the benefit of Thor, who still walked around with a rather grim face. Today though, with Thor likely already at the departure point of Mimir, Loki had found her and pressed her into a wall; he seduced and subdued her with his lips upon her own rather quickly and easily. He almost found it a weakness of his betrothed… except that, since, the betrothal, he'd initiated most of these romantic interactions himself.

Loki was nervous about Midgard, though, Zinia could tell. Mimir would bring them directly to a hidden, and primarily inoperable, headquarters of The Avengers outside New York, as SHIELD had dissolved recently. Last time Loki had seen The Avengers… well he didn't want to think about last time. He doubted they'd ever really accept him as King, so foolish were the Midgardians. Zinia, though, he couldn't say for sure. _She_ was excited, so much so that, though he had her pawing at him adorably in the palace of Vanaheim, she'd eventually pushed him away and pulled him along with her to say goodbye to her family and on to The Spring.

Mimir was not at all what he'd expected. It dripped from the sky into a room of the palace and out into the winding river beneath the Strait of Adar. In the palace, the water passed through two rooms. One was the birthing chambers where Zinia and her sisters were born. The second was their transport to Midgard or any other realm.

Thor had been waiting for them when they arrived. Still all smiles and breathless enthusiasm, Loki's arm was draped almost casually around Zinia when they arrived. She pulled herself close to him by a single lapel of his jacket. Thor thought them kissing almost every second of the day. He truly was happy to see his brother so like his old self, but he couldn't help feeling slighted and hurt. He _had_ fully invested himself into the possibility of marrying the woman.

"We're sorry," Zinia offered quickly, but Thor put up a hand gently.

"I will go first, to make sure all is well. If I do not return in just a few moments, you know you can follow me."

He stepped into a basin of water that was being filled by a trickling waterfall pouring through an opening in the room's ceiling. The water bounced off of him, thanks to the enchantments they'd used earlier. He lifted his hammer, and was gone.

Loki had no trouble waiting with his bride-to-be for a few minutes and, once again when Zinia pulled away, they realized they might have waited too long. They both stepped into the basin. Loki lifted his his scepter, newly crafted with magic of Vanir in honor of their betrothal, silver with a smoking emerald. Clutching him tightly, they too followed Thor.

They landed in a great open room of weaponry, surrounded by a number of seemingly ordinary people that possessed great technological power. Thor was there, and he looked up, completely at ease. In their immediate circle was one woman and five men. One of them spoke up:

* * *

"Whoa," said Tony, "Who's the babe?"

Zinia looked around the room before leaning towards Loki, "I see no infants here."

"My friends, allow me to present my brother's new betrothed—"

"_Betrothed," _everyone else in the room seemed to hiss in bewilderment, simultaneously.

"Queen Zinia of Vanaheim, First Daughter of The Spring of Mimir, and Ruler of the Nine Realms of Yggdrasill," Zinia finished for herself, confidently. She meant to make the strong impression she hoped to upon the Midgardians without her usual level of magical fanfare which Loki had assured her would "disturb the mortals greatly."

"Is she for real?" Tony asked sardonically.

"I assure you sir, I am no trick or illusion."

"My Queen, this is Tony Stark, I told you of him… he is the Man of Iron," Thor interrupted, awkwardly.

Tony didn't even try to keep himself from laughing but the rest of their small audience looked on in wonder and confusion.

"Well can we get a shorter name at least?" Tony asked. "Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson style?"

"I suppose. Zinia Vanir," she responded.

"Ruler of the Nine Realms…" Steve Rodgers started slowly, ignoring Tony's gregariousness and her shortened name, "Does that mean what I thi- Wait, so what does that mean exactly?"

"She rules our entire cosmos good Captain," Thor responded, and Zinia knew this one must be the Soldier Out of Time. He was quite handsome.

"She rules _you all_," Loki spat.

"Ha, I'd like to see her try," Tony said with a growl. Zinia raised her eyebrows, internally feeling nothing but amusement.

"Wait, so now _Loki_ is going to be _King of the Cosmos_?" Natasha asked in quiet shock and disgust. If the other two Avengers were there, she must be the Black Widow, Zinia thought.

"Wait, so now _Loki_ has a _girlfriend_? That's it, she's definitely brainwashed," Tony said, throwing up his hands.

"Could be Stockholm syndrome…" the Captain suggested.

Zinia was floored. She hadn't been sure what to expect from the Midgardians but certainly not this.

"Enough!" Loki bellowed and everyone finally settled, but not without glaring.

"Are all Midgardians so familiar?" Zinia asked both Loki and Thor.

"We aren't just your regular mortals, lady," Tony said. "We're The Avengers."

* * *

Despite the dark desires Loki had been drawing her to, Zinia was primarily a sure, true, and good-natured leader. And so she was not insulted by her initial greeting from The Avengers as much as she was fascinated and bemused. Mortals were certainly peculiar little creatures, and each very different from the last!

It wasn't surprising at all that Zinia charmed everyone with ease. Much like Thor, Nick Fury seemed to stoically accept and even, to some degree, respect Zinia. Loki knew that all of The Avengers owed Thor a debt of gratitude after his own shenanigans. He tried to hide a smirk, never sure he'd ever entirely feel bad for his attempt to possess their world. He mostly kept to himself as discussions moved around a large strategic table, holding Zinia's hand continuously; Thor and Zinia were listening to summaries of the various Midgardian ongoing wars and issues with SHIELD and Hydra. But he was surprised when Dr. Banner turned to him.

"So, you think I'm gonna say something like Tony. Well, here it goes, cause I am: You really let a _girl_ get to you, of all things?" he asked.

"I've no regrets about my invasion of your realm, if that's what you're asking."

The doctor put up his hands in faux defense. "I don't doubt it! I'm just saying you two look pretty snuggly and it kind of puts a damper on the Evil Lord thing you had going."

"Thor has always gotten everything I've wanted," he said, being surprisingly open with a Midgardian, though Hulk was basically a god, he'd concede "But nothing I've cherished as deeply as her. That's all that matters anymore."

Next to him, Zinia was speaking with Fury and the Widow when Tony interrupted.

"Nice decolletage," Tony said, eyeing the upper half of her Midgardian garb.

"Did you… did you just compliment me on my cleavage?" she asked, alarmed.

"You better not let Loki hear that," the Captain said with a quiet sigh without even looking up.

"You know, I still hate Loki, but those two kids are cute. They are like, super-60's flower-child level in love. They totally want to scream it from the mountaintops," Tony said, loudly enough this time to let everyone at the table hear him.

"We could quite easily scream our love from a mountaintop," Zinia said turning to Loki.

Loki tried not to look embarrassed and simply said, "Best not. Waste of time."

* * *

Graciously put up at a suite in Stark Towers, but constantly under surveillance she was sure, she and Loki were able to truly share a room for the first time without an entourage of servants in their wake to keep them separate. Thor may have disapproved somewhat, but they knew he would never say anything. Loki was primarily concerned with bedding her; but her head was awash in concern for this realm. Of course, this didn't stop his pursuits, nor did she stop him. She simply thought on other things, as most women do, as best she could; amusingly, she could her dear love was quite frustrated.

The Avengers did their best to save Earth from major threats, but that did not stop the years upon years of war, the ongoing slavery, the fact that they were economically and physically destroying their realm… but it had been established in such a fashion that she could never even present herself to the public as their Queen, much less ever hope to have the whole world under one rule. They were so ridiculously divided on that little planet. It made her dislike the Soldier Out of Time, and all his ideals, very much.

Loki had just finished a third go with her, when realization dawned on her. "I will send one of my sisters!"

"What? What are you forcing them into now?" he asked.

"Oh hush," she said, slapping him lightly. "Thor is a great catch, my sisters adore him. And I didn't even arrange Apollo… not that I would have let Dionysus happen."

"And you haven't even told Thor yet, so it might not happen," he laughed when all she did was raise her eyebrows at him. "So what are you suggesting now?"

"That one of them rule Midgard."

Loki shifted uncomfortably. "Don't you remember, darling? I _tried_ that; The Avengers will never let it happen." He went back to kissing her neck, trying to make her move on.

"No, we won't do it like that. We'll send someone as Vanaheim's submission _to_ The Avengers… like a unity thing. I mean, we can't have a literal marriage as Midgard has no singular ruler, so why not have a figurative one?"

"That actually does sound reasonable…" he said, pausing only to pull the strap of her dress off her shoulder, "Whom do you suggest?"

"I'm not sure yet…" she trailed off, finally acquiescing again to his incessant, but very welcome, prodding and stroking.

* * *

As the couple made their way into the main room that Tony had shown them, they heard him speaking.

"I guess it's kind of weird though… isn't it weird? To know he's fucking? In my house?"

Loki put a hand to his temple and groaned and Zinia couldn't help but laugh as they entered. Everyone else was already there. Thor still looked mildly put out. She would have to pull him aside later that evening to ask if he had spoken with any of her sisters. Dr. Banner looked embarrassed at what they'd walked in on but Tony didn't miss a beat.

"I thought you guys were just settling in. Good god, how long did you two bone?" he asked, and continued attempting to embarrass them, successful only with Loki. "So where are you two kids gonna honeymoon?" he asked.

"Honeymoon? What is that?" she asked.

"Oh you know, after you get married you two pick somewhere to go and the lady makes it all romantic and dramatic and the husband is just 100% down to fuck," he explained.

Some of the other guests, Thor included, audibly cringed. Tony was testing her, that was clear. Trying to set "the Queen" off. She didn't give in.

"Oh Loki," she said, clutching his arm and gazing up at him excitedly, "I quite like that idea. Let's do that!"

"_Oh, Loki!_" Tony mimicked, clasping his hands together and bringing them up to his face with a doe-eyed expression. Loki let out a growl of displeasure but Zinia could not help the giggle that slipped. The Man of Iron was quite funny.

Zinia had insisted on seeing the city. Loki insisted that he would not be going anywhere without his to-be wife, but The Avengers were more than uncomfortable with the idea of Loki traveling through Earth on his own. Zinia tried to convince him it would only be for the day. Loki tried to convince her that, effectively, she'd be sending him to a day in Stark prison. Finally she came up with a compromise she thought everyone could live with… She, Thor, _and_ Loki would go, accompanied by Dr. Stark and Captain Rogers, whom both knew the city better than anyone… even if Steve Rogers was returning to a completely different city than the one from which he was from.

If they wanted any agents to trail along behind them in extra defense, that was up to them. She simply did not want to be discovered. So to aid in their disguise, as well as calm The Avengers, Loki left his scepter and Thor left his Mjolnir—both knowing full well, they could call their weapons to their sides no matter where they were in the city. After Loki's events, Steve had tried to adjust to DC but, after Hydra, he now continued his search for his childhood friend farther north. As a result, he'd decided to move back to his home city.

Out of everyone that was forced to tone down their outfit, surprisingly, Tony took it the worst.

"I'm _used_ to it," he whined, "I go out as myself all the time."

"But your Queen doesn't wish to be bombarded by _your _admirers," Loki spat at him.

"She isn't _my _Queen," he said and she'd had to force herself into Loki's arms to stop him from attacking the man while out of his iron suit.

So, Tony had unhappily donned a weird sort of cloth hat with a cap, as did the soldier. Natasha had, at first, picked out for Zinia what appeared to be some form of worker's uniform. Stiff, thick blue pants, boots, and a plain thin cotton shirt.

Loki, however, had costumed himself, appearing in a sleek, cutting Midgardian pinstripe suit, made of fabric thin enough for the summer, paired with a dark green long, skinny tie. He looked appalled upon seeing her.

"Perhaps we did need your handmaidens after all," he scoffed and simply waved a hand over her. Now she was towering in high shiny black pump heels, a close fitting skirt that stopped right at her knees, a crimson cotton blouse, and a short-fitted light blazer. She had to admit she felt much more comfortable, and delighted her husband to-be when she whirled around in the mirror to get a good look at herself.

When Natasha saw her again, she simply rolled her eyes and kept walking through Stark's tower. And when they met up with their three companions for the day there had been great debate.

"We don't look like people that would hang out together!" Tony shouted.

Loki ignored him. "Why _did_ you dress like that brother?"

"It was what they gave me," he said with a shrug. "They would know best." Zinia began to worry he was right, but the one they called the Hawk stepped in.

"Anything goes here; if people are even paying _any_ attention to you, which they won't—they're New Yorkers—they'll probably just assume Loki and Zinia are one of those couples who has it all together but still hangs out with their scummy friends from college."

"That's actually probably correct, but why do _I_ have to be the scummy college friend?" Tonky asked.


	13. Chapter 13

"I still don't understand why I couldn't have worn a suit," Tony continued an hour later as they walked through Manhattan.

Loki and Zinia walked arm and arm and he was reminded of their trip through the Bazaar in Asgard. Though he was unwilling to admit it, he noticed that she looked even more enthused here in New York. But as they passed an old man sitting on the side of the street in worn and torn clothing, her disposition changed.

"Sir, are you hurt?" she asked, kneeling to his level and, to Loki's abject and undisguised disgust, clutching his hands.

The man mumbled something unintelligible and began to grasp her upper arms tightly, letting a creepy smile cross his features as he pulled her closer. She was so shocked by the behavior that she didn't know what to do; she didn't want to _hurt_ the man. But, in a flash, Loki had pulled her away from the man and back into his arms. The old man on the ground was laughing as they walked away.

"Yeah, so you don't want to do things like that in New York," Tony said.

"Probably anywhere," Steve added.

"I shouldn't _help_ people?" she asked, disgusted, "These are _my _people. Why are _any_ of them living on the streets?" Loki was still clutching her tightly. He wanted to rave at her for such behavior, punish her even, but he doubted that would go over well. He was still getting a handle on learning how to interact with a woman he was bedding but was also considerably more important than himself.

"Capitalism!" Tony exclaimed gleefully.

"The Midgardians have broken themselves apart into hundreds… thousands of different cultures," Thor said with a sigh. "No realm could blossom as Asgard or Vanaheim under such division."

"Well, we're not too fond of the idea of being ruled by _one_ emperor," Steve said, "The men that have tried before… didn't work out too well." He gave Loki a pointed look which the god returned with a sarcastic smile.

"Maybe _that's_ the problem," she said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Maybe it's just the _men_ who don't work out," she said and sashayed past him, arm still linked to Loki's.

* * *

They'd walked through the city for several hours. They took her on a train that ran, rather slowly, beneath the ground in an elaborate network of tunnels, and she would emerge in a neighborhood so different it was as if she was in another city entirely.

There was music everywhere. And food. And shops, just like the Asgardian Bazaar. But there was also filth and poverty. Some of the things she saw upset her terribly. Her heart ached for her people and she was filled with rage towards her parents. Her mother had not been back since she'd met her father in Rome. Where did her parents get off, as rulers, to spend so many hundreds of years behind their palace walls? No wonder the Midgardians couldn't except a ruler. They didn't even know the gods existed anymore! They didn't know anything about anything!

The way women were treated was _appalling_. Yes, on Vanaheim women held most of the power but they never abused their men, verbally or otherwise. On the streets of New York Zinia had been cat called more times than she could count. The men were not the least ashamed to shout out unrepeatable phrases; Loki had to be held back from killing the men at all times. When she would turn to face her taunters herself, it was not her presence that put them in their place but the fact that she was surrounded by a group of very strong men. It reminded her of their initial arrival to Midgard, when the only woman to welcome her was the Black Widow.

When they returned to Stark's home, though, she met a new woman. Agent Maria Hill, one of a few agents trying to reestablish _some_ portion of SHIELD, the good portion. Excited to learn more about a woman's place on Midgard, she'd invited Hill and the Black Widow to a private supper. Both women looked apprehensive but agreed. But as they began to talk, the conversation took a much different turn.

"First Thor, then his brother," Hill began, "Who turns out to be a _Frost Giant_, whatever that is! Now we learn that there are the Goddesses of Vanir and _more _gods in neighboring galaxies… How are we supposed to protect ourselves?"

"I don't know why, you're all so pressingly concerned with the other realms of Yggdrasill," Zinia told the women in frustration, "_Least _of all Vanaheim!"

"Because we've met your fiancee," Natasha answered her lowly.

"And defeated him!" she barked, "Please, you know very well your greatest immediate threats come from within. You all are perpetually at war with one another. And _why_, would outside invaders even have an interest in Midgard? You've destroyed the whole planet!"

"Then why take such an interest in us?" Agent Hill spoke up. "Why even proclaim yourself Queen to us at all? Why even visit?"

Zinia paced before turning to the two Midgardian women. "Imagine," she began, "That you were the absolute ruler of just a city. A _great_ city."

She started pacing and the two women listened, obligingly. "You would have your own home of course, your own staff members to look after. You'd also have wealthy neighborhoods in the city; people of interest or importance might inhabit those."

Finally, she stopped in her pacing to take a seat with her companions. "But you'd also have your slums. Your gang wars. The perpetrators of horrific violence in various sections of your great city," she said. "But what would you do with them? Would you snuff them out? Ignore them? Or would you do everything in your power to salvage those areas and ease their suffering?"

"I would do everything I could," Agent Hill said.

"And so I do," Zinia replied, "For Earth. At least now; I must admit I don't know where my mother's head has been while she was reigning. But her wrongs will be corrected, you have my promise."

For the first time she'd been with them, their faces softened. Even the men she'd been introduced to had not been so hard. Zinia realized she had no clue what it was truly like to live on this horrible realm. But being a woman here, as she'd already had a small taste of, was apparently much different than it was on Vanaheim.

She wasn't sure she'd won their trust quite yet. It occurred to her that she maybe never would. But she would also never stop trying.

* * *

That evening she finally saw the Man of Iron in his suit. She had gone to a balcony near the roof, looking for Thor when she saw him. She waved him down before he could fly off.

"Can you _imagine_ if _I_ put on the suit?" she asked him, her eyes glinting.

"You can never put on the suit," he said, simply. "Never." And he was off.

She was still laughing when Thor was the one to find her.

"Have you enjoyed New York, my Queen?"

"I have, greatly. Though there are a great many things that disturb me about Midgard," she replied, careful not to let her plans of adding an Avenger slip. "But you, King of Asgard, you seem terribly unhappy."

"I must admit, Zinia, that I am still hurt," he told her openly. That stoic honesty was something she was not sure she'd ever achieve with Loki, but she had made her choice. "I was not in love with you. I realize that now, from seeing how Loki is around you."

They both looked out over the city, it's lights sparkling. So this man-made realm could be beautiful as well, she thought. She remained silent, letting him have his say.

"But I found great comfort in your companionship. And I felt that I _would_ grow to love you. I had hoped I would," he said, very sadly now, "I lost a great love just a few short years ago. A Midgardian."

She touched her hand to his forearm. Loki was her first, and now only, love… but she could still imagine the great pain of losing him. She couldn't even stand to think of it.

"My mother loved many men before she decided upon my father," Zinia said. "She had never planned to wed, simply to rule alone and birth heirs with whomever she pleased."

Thor looked down to Zinia. She continued when she saw he wasn't too upset by the conversation: "She has told my sisters and myself, that you never forget the loves you lose. But she did move on. In fact, she found an even greater love."

Thor nodded but looked like he didn't believe her.

"I have an offer," she said softly, "And it's important you know that it's an offer, not an obligation or order."

"An offer, my Queen?"

"You were much more polite, than Loki, to my sisters when in Vanaheim…"

"Are you offering me marriage?" he looked genuinely shocked.

"Only if you want it! But, trust me, my family would be honored to have another son of Asgard join our family. And whomever you chose would be able to live in Asgard with you; that wouldn't have been an option for me."

"Whomever I chose? What about your sisters?" he asked.

She laughed loudly, throwing her head back. "They all _adore_ you," she said, "Any of them would be thrilled to have such a match made… not to mention the chance to be a Queen."

"Well," Thor said, finally smiling softly, "I did speak very frequently with Enir…"

Zinia couldn't see for sure in the evening, the only light coming from the city around them, but she could have sworn the god was blushing.

* * *

Loki certainly hadn't mentioned it to anyone, even Zinia, but the impending power he was about to inherit was driving him madder than he'd care to admit. He sincerely hadn't chased the girl for power. And she had chosen his brother instead, he would have been upset because he loved her.

But now that he was _really _betrothed to her… He thought of how he had helped her at her coronation feast, when she was unable to control her surge of dark magic. He decided he ought to teach her for real. Perhaps then, they could balance each other.

She'd been game for the idea immediately. Loki wasn't sure there would be a suitable space for sparring on Midgard without destroying half the realm, but the Man of Iron surprised him. In a basement far beneath the tower was a huge open room walled with steel, reinforced with Vibranium. It had been designed specifically for testing weapons and new additions to the Iron Man suit.

"Aren't you cheating already?" she asked Loki, pointing down to his scepter.

"You're the one learning here," he replied with a sneer, "I can't go _easy _on you!"

"So, how do I even start? The dark always comes out spontaneously, I can never call it of my own volition."

"This usually seems to work," Loki said and grabbed her by the waist before kissing her.

Nothing happened, not even after several moments, and so she parted from him. Upon seeing his thoroughly confused face, she laughed. "I think that only worked when it was forbidden. We're betrothed now!"

"I wonder if that old man with no teeth you met earlier would help," he hissed, sounding sincerely angry at her.

There it was; just the smallest flicker but he saw it and she felt it.

"Do it again," he ordered.

She was about to ask him how, but then felt mild annoyance flare up when internalizing his still cruel tone. It flickered inside her again. harder this time, and she saw her own skin grow paler. She realized what he was doing now, but she tried to sustain the feeling on her own finding that it was surprisingly ease.

"Can you let go of it?" he asked.

Zinia visibly relaxed and her coloring returned to normal. Loki circled her, spinning his scepter slowly.

"Call it again," he said, "And be ready."

In less than a second, her skin and hair were ivory. Before she'd even had a moment to become fully aware of the sensation, he struck. A molten green blast from his scepter hit her in her gut. Using all the anger she could muster, she caught it with her hands, not allowing it to sink into her skin. It burned terribly and she let out a visceral growl before throwing it away from her and back at him.

He dodged it easily and called the flame back to his weapon as it passed him. He was smirking openly. "I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you. I told you to be ready."

The air in the room grew cold between them. Ice was even forming on the walls. Loki saw the irises of her eyes turn to black and his smile widened. His Queen was even more fun that he'd thought. She used his admiring gaze to her advantage, opening her hands to release a gust of energy that hurled him into wall behind him. She was disappointed to see he didn't even dent it. On cue, Loki regained his balance and stood up, laughing at her.

She was about to try again when a blast split the room in two, or seemed to. Zinia and Loki were hurled into opposite directions both slamming, hard, into corners of the room. As the dust settled, a huge figure stood above her heaving. Still fueled by the ice running through her veins, but badly hurt, Zinia used some minimal magic to wave away the debris from around them.

Standing above her, a frenzy of rage painted across his face, was Dionysus.


	14. Chapter 14

Before she had a second to react or realize who she was seeing, the wail of an alarm sounded in the building. Dionysus was in one of his frenzies, that was all she knew. Bringing up nothing but his own hand, preparing to destroy her with a single backhand, she felt herself begin to lose her grasp on the magic. But, in that moment, she'd been teleported out of the basement.

She was in Loki's arms and they were in one of the common rooms of the house. Only Agent Hill, Dr. Banner, and Thor were in the room.

"Dr. Banner," Loki said firmly, "We may need you."

A vicious roar rose from the depths of the building. Zinia knew Dionysus had taken his bull form.

"What the hell is going on?" Tony asked, entering the room already in his suit, the Captain following him. "What did you put in my basement?"

"It's Dionysus," she sputtered, still in shock, and mad at herself. How had she not forseen this? Of course he would be angered after being denied a bride.

"The Greek God of Wine?" Tony asked. "I always thought we'd get along if he were real!" The beast roared below them again. "Well, guess I was wrong…"

"Dr. Banner-" Thor began, but Bruce was already storming out of the room.

"Something tells me this is going to be scary as shit…" he mumbled.

"_Loki_," she hissed, "Put me down!"

He did so immediately, but looking extremely put out. Zinia hated being saved, but she was bested as a warrior when it came to the gods of Andromeda.

"We have to get him out of here, we have to get him to another realm," she said adamantly, "He will destroy the city without even realizing what he's doing. He's in a Bacchanalian frenzy."

Clint, who had been perching from a loft above the whole time stepped in. "What the fuck is that?"

Frustrated that they didn't know basic history all she said was "You _don't_ want to know. Let us hope he doesn't bring the Maenads."

As if she had jinxed herself, at that moment, dozens of long, pitiful wails seemed to surround them. The girls materialized, their faces stretch long and gaunt. Their eyes were hollow and their teeth and nails elongated. They began to approach the group, salivating at the site of them.

"Where are the others?" Thor demanded as he began to wind the hammer in a continuous swinging.

"I'm here, Fury and Hill are surveying from above." It was Natasha, she had a gun strapped around her back.

The bull roared again and the girls' eyes lolled in response. The Hawk speared one of them in the shoulder to start test these women out. The Maenad did not respond, she just trudged forward, arms still extended outward.

Thor's hammer swung out, knocking several of the Maenads into the walls of the room. Just then, the Hulk burst through the room. He was pushing hard against a giant bull, trying to keep the animal from entering; but the bull was just a bit stronger.

"Dionysus!" Zinia bellowed, hoping to reach him through the frenzy, "Do not bring this quarrel to Midgard! These mortals are innocent."

The bull looked her dead in the eye and, in an instant she was covered in the freezing ice water of Mimir. She harnessed the dark to change herself, protecting herself from the cold. When they landed, Loki was in his Jotun form, and Thor was wet and shaking from the extreme cold. Other than that, it was only Dionysus and his Maenads. He'd calmed and was returned to his typical human form, the Maenads were no longer in frenzy.

They looked around them. Zinia had only seen pictures, but she knew where they were. "Alfheim," she said softly. They were in a meadow clearing and it was night. But the whole of the world seemed to glow around her. The moss of the meadow was phosphorescent. They were in the home of the light elves.

"Far from any nearby civilization, I assure you," Dionysus said. "You know I have great quarrel with you."

"I never said _yes_, you just assumed!"

"I do not like to be denied. I _will _have one of your sisters, even if I have to _take_ one!"

Again he was the bull, and the women began to wail. Thor readied himself against the Maenads.

"Zinia, now would be a great time for… literally _anything_," he said.

She rolled her eyes and huffed and pushed out with her mind, the ice began to slide out of her and she channeled the energy from the Light Elves of the realm. She could feel herself returning to her usual Vanir self.

But in the time she had transformed, the bull had plowed into her. She was sent flying and landed in a shaking heap on the ground. The Maenads surrounded her, chanting… "_Bacchantes. Bacchantes." _

Zinia seemed to slip outside of herself entirely. Her mind became a thick white fog and she felt drunk. Music surrounded her and she lusted. She turned that lust to Loki. She would eat him, and then his brother, alive.

Her eyes clouded over like the Maenads, Loki and Thor both knew what happened to Zinia. She approached them hungrily, like an animal.

Loki could think of no other option but the action he performed next. As Zinia lunged towards him snarling, he took his staff and touched it to her heart. Instantaneously, Zinia's eyes were overcome with a blue glow and she stopped, waiting for his instructions. Loki was heartbroken to see her own soul sucked from within his love, but Dionysus had essentially done the same, and at least now he had bought them both some time. He had another idea, but he was not sure it would work… but, hypothetically, she was under his total command.

"Zinia! I order you to return to your self!"

Immediately, the glow disappeared and she was also free from the frenzy. Dionysus growled in rage.

"Clever, God of Mischief," he said, "I shall make sure you suffer greatly for that trick."

"_Zinia_," Loki hissed, "You can't fight them with your light magic. It's not enough."

"I'm scared… I don't know how to use it," she admitted.

Loki didn't tolerate insecurity. "You use it the same way you use any magic!"

Zinia concentrated and felt her complexion shift again. Thor was keeping the Maenads at bay like knocking at obnoxious pigeons. The bull rounded on them both and Loki fired at it from his scepter. It barely grazed the beast. Zinia didn't think they had anything that could harm him.

So, she tried something different. Summoning every ounce of the hatred she had for the Greek god in this moment, the world seemed to stall around her. The air around them vibrated violently and, the Maenads were sucked into her hands. Zinia held them in a small orb in her palm. You could hear them screaming. She had never done anything of that power in her life.

"Stop!" Dionysus called, human again.

"This _ends_. You will not have _any_one I care for," she raged, "Bind him to it!"

"Are you sure?" Loki asked hesitantly.

"Do it!"

Gingerly, he used his scepter to make a small incision on her arm. Thick red blood poured out onto to her white skin and Loki's silver weapon.

"Do you agree?" Loki asked Dionysus. He eyed the orb in Zinia's hands warily but nodded. He concentrated and her blood on the scepter turned into a red vapor. It drifted to Dionysus's mouth and into his lungs as he took a breath.

She tossed him the orb. With nothing but a final glare, he was gone.

"I will have to forgive him," she said, with quiet finality, "There's something coming. We may need Andromeda."

* * *

When they returned to Midgard the tower was in chaos. And, before any of them even realized what was happening, Fury had four agents binding the god and whisking him away. Dr. Banner trailed alongside in case anything got out of hand.

"Loki! Where are you taking him?!"

"Return my brother this instant!" Thor thundered indignantly.

"You don't think he had anything to do with that little show? Looked like another hired hand to help him take over to me!"

"Do you realize how idiotic you sound?" she asked appalled.

"_Excuse me_?"

"He is my betrothed! He will be King of your entire Milky Way, why would he care at all about this pathetic realm!" she raved.

She paced over to the door through which they'd removed him.

"Do you understand what _I _have to do for the good of my realms, your Earth included?!" Zinia screamed at Nick Fury. "I have to forgive the wine god that attacked us all, the one that threatened to steal my own sisters, for _the good of peace!_"

Everyone was silent as she paced around so she continued. "_Unity_ is the only good that can come of the interactions between worlds," she said, "No matter how painful that may seem. Now either you accept that and move on from the events with my betrothed, or I will let this realm run itself into the ground and Yggdrasill will become tree of _eight_ branches!"

She rounded away from them and briskly walked to her apartments.

* * *

"We may have to go to Loki and simply leave," Thor said, once he'd come to find her.

"We will do no such thing. I will not _run_ from Midgardians."

"What do you suggest, my Queen?"

She didn't have to wait long because, abruptly, the Man of Iron strode in. "Alright, you can take him but you've gotta leave."

"Why are you helping us?" she asked, as suspicious as her betrothed.

"That wine god almost destroyed my tower," he said, "That's it, you gotta go!"

* * *

When they entered the transparent cage they had constructed for Loki… or the Hulk, he was raving.

"Where is my wife? Bring me to her!" he demanded.

A panel of the prison shifted and she entered; Thor and Tony waited behind.

"Darling! You called me wife!"

She pressed her face to his hands, giving him to best doe-eyed expression she could muster. He was constantly toying with her, and she knew public affection made him uncomfortable. He did stare down at her affectionately for a moment before Tony made a fake gagging sound.

"_Please_," he said.

"So I'm free to go?" Loki asked with a sneer.

"Apparently," Zinia sighed, still annoyed enough to keep her hair a steady white blonde. "But let's not hold any grudges; the Midgardians do not think like we do."

Tony snorted but Zinia ignored him.

"As it seems we've outstayed our welcome," she said. "We'll be returning to Vanaheim. Please tell everyone goodbye and thank you for your hospitality."

Not even bothering to shake the Man of Iron's hand, she summoned Mimir. This time, Thor was safe under a heavy cloak.

* * *

When they returned to Vanaheim, she had met with her parents immediately. She wanted to rage at them for their inability to rule properly, but she was urgent in her cause. Midgard needed a Vanir woman there, and she thought she knew that right one. After pleading her case to her parents and getting their advice, she'd found Loki in the halls. He could tell she was pleased.

"Isn't it a little devious of you?" he asked and poked her in the side.

"What?" she asked with a laugh.

"Of all your sisters… Apollo gets the second sister in line to the throne, Thor choses the beautiful Enir… and Midgard gets your youngest, least experienced, and most spoiled sister."

"Oh hush," she said, unable to help the flare of ice inside her that shot through the roots of her hair. He smiled. It seemed to be his favorite game, these days. "Anu will have a lot to… adjust to. But I think New York and the Stark Tower will suit her fine."


	15. Chapter 15

After her battle with Dionysus, Zinia realized how greatly her magic had been compromised in the recent months. Her dark magic had grown very strong, yes; strong enough to put Dionysus in his place. It was hard to defeat Maenads, and a death at their hands was gruesome.

But Zinia wanted more of a balance. She'd continue to practice with her husband-to-be, for sure—it was too fun not to—but she wanted more of her old Vanir self back. And Dionysus had, unknowingly, reminded her of the best place to replenish her light magic: Alfheim, home of the Light Elves. She would make it her next stop on her progress, and the last before her marriage to Loki.

It turned out, in order to make this trip, she would have to skip Thor's wedding to her sister Enir. He'd chosen her as his bride which was no huge shock; Enir was generally considered the most beautiful.

As they arrived at a much more populous part of Alfheim than the one Dionysus had brought her to, Zinia wondered if perhaps she and Loki might "honeymoon" here as Tony Stark had explained to them. She really didn't have enough time before her wedding to make this a proper stop on her progress anyway.

They landed in the capital of Ydalir, ruled by the Elf King Ullr. Ydalir was perpetually glowing, whether in the dark at night or to brighten the day even further. Arriving midday, everything surrounding them seemed to be frosted in gold. They were in the center of a city surrounded by towering circular gold walls. These walls appeared to be constructed of bricks of gold, unlike the smooth surfaces of the walls of Vanaheim. They were also considerably smaller in height but also much brighter, almost painful to view. As their eyes adjusted, they saw the walls were guarded by thousands of archers in gold armour.

When greeted, Loki was surrounded by some of the most undeniably beautiful women he'd ever seen. He was about to turn to Zinia to gloat just as he realized equally good looking male Light Elves were also approaching, though far fewer. All of them blonde and leggy, and only lightly clothed due to the considerably warm climate, they both needed to orient themselves to these Light Elves. A tall but thin man with a thick golden beard and archery weapons strapped to his back approached them ahead of all the others. He had a tall golden crown as his head.

"Welcome to the capital of Alfheim, my Queen," the man said, "I am King Ullr."

* * *

While Zinia discussed her most recent trials with Ullr, Loki looked around uncomfortably. He would not be coronated as King until several months after they wed. And, as such, Loki felt strangely like a lap dog as he followed his wife from place to place, unwilling to leave her. He did not like feeling this way.

The elves of Ydalir did not seem to know what to make of him. The King held an entirely open public forum policy and, as such, none of their conversations of policy would be private. Though it was only the three of them of them at the main table in the King's study, they were surrounded as if in the center of an amphitheater. Loki noticed, though, that their audience seemed to be mostly ignoring Zinia and Ullr and, instead, pointing and whispering about him. He was quite unlike everyone else here. He was exceedingly pale, dark, and gaunt. Zinia, surrounded by the magic she had grown up around, look like her Vanir self and was tan and golden once again. Yet, he could still tell she felt weak.

"And so, I was wondering if there was anything that could be done to help…" Zinia finished. Loki had been vaguely aware of her telling him about the battle of Dionysus. She had profusely apologized that the battle had happened in his realm.

"There is," Ullr offered pragmatically, "And as my Queen, I am bound to help you. Even coming here, you've proved yourself more sensible than your parents." He stopped to look pointedly at Loki, "And I hope our to-be King will look upon our realm favorably as well."

Loki looked up, raising his eyebrows. "How could I not, for the realm that helps my betrothed regain her strength?" He had meant to sound sincere but was aware that his words had come out in a vaguely threatening manner. He decided, though, that might not be such a bad thing. The King offered him a simple nod.

* * *

Later that evening, after a traditional welcoming feast, they left the palace grounds with Ullr and a group of women. Zinia had offered more customary gifts from Vanaheim; this time things the Elves would value such as barrels of water from Mimir and a plethora of gemstones that the Elves did not have anywhere on their planet.

They took her to a meadow just outside the city to perform the ceremony. It was glowing phosphorescent like the meadow where she battled Dionysus. This one though, was changing colors. A rainbow flicked through the grasses like a tangible aurora borealis.

Zinia had double checked, several times, that they would not be performing a sacrifice to help her. It was a common practice among both the communities of Light _and_ Dark Elves. She could not stop them performing it on their realms, but she refused to do so in the hopes of simply balancing her own magic. But Ullr had promised this would not be the case.

Once far into the field, Ullr stepped to the side of the women and had Loki do the same. The meadow elves surrounded Zinia and bade her to lie down in the middle of them. The women held hands around her and began to sing—not to words, but to a round of melodic notes each following the other in succession and rising in tone.

The earth around her seemed to slowly brighten and she was surrounded by a comfortable warmth. She could feel the warmth spread insider and, much of the ice that had felt stuck through her veins and organs seemed to clear. Light flowed through her easily and, after just a few short moments, the women stopped. That was all? She couldn't believe they were done.

But Ullr was clearing out and Loki beckoned for her to follow. So was now so full of energy that she was almost woozy. Loki helped her as they returned to the city.

* * *

Soon enough, Enir had married Thor and her youngest sister, Anu, had spent a few days on Earth. Before she knew it, her wedding was upon her and she was to return to Vanaheim. But Ullr had one last gift.

"The Light Elves are some of the most magnificent weavers in the universe," he told her on the day of their leaving, "We would be honored for you to wear something of our realm's creation on the day of your marriage."

He had pulled her aside, for a rare private moment on Alfheim, so that she did not have to worry about Loki seeing the garment. He presented her with a mint green dress made of very fine crushed velvet-like material. The green material scooped low down the back of the dress, but her bare skin was still covered with a fine layer of intricate lace that also cascaded down the sides of the dress. Along the start of her hips, green ribbons spilled onto the train of the dress along with woven flowers that looked practically real.

She accepted the gift with actual tears of gratitude filling her eyes. She couldn't even begin to articulate the beauty of the garment but the King put a hand on hers softly and looked at her with kind eyes.

"You will come to the wedding?" she finally was able to ask.

"But of course, I would not miss it for anything," he replied.

* * *

She'd returned to Vanaheim hand in hand with her betrothed, her heart fluttering. The feasting and leisure expected in the days leading up to the event had doubtless already begun. As soon as they arrived, they'd been separated quickly by servants sent to ready her for the wedding. Loki would have little to do in preparation and, now that Ullr had presented her with a gown, neither did she—much to the disappointment of her handmaidens and sisters.

So she decided on a pet project to design a gift for her betrothed. He wouldn't receive his coronation as king for a few months yet so, instead of a crown, she would present him with a brilliant warrior's helmet. She chose the most mastered smiths and jewelers of Vanaheim to help her create the gift.

She was able to meet with Anu momentarily amongst all the hubbub, just the afternoon before her wedding. The girl had only been on Midgard a few days but Zinia could already tell it was having the desired effect. Her youngest sister was more humbled than she'd seen her… well, ever. Of course, Anu wrapped up her insecurities and doubts in thinly veiled complaints. Zinia knew she'd chosen well. Not only would Midgard help to strengthen the resolve of her primarily spoiled sister, the girl was not quite as tenacious as some of her other sisters and was unlikely to do any damage to the realm.

Loki had made attempts to see her a few times, but she was constantly surrounded by her ladies. The refused to let her eschew _some_ traditions. But, before she thought she'd even had time to blink since her arrival, it was the morning of her wedding. She would spend a few hours preparing herself and then she and Loki would see each other for the first time that day before attending a ritual of silence together in front of the palace's greatest sculpted model of the cosmos of Yggdrasil.

* * *

Her handmaidens led her through the halls of the palace to a private chamber where she would find her soon-to-be husband. She had never felt so nervous in her life, exactly why she was unsure. She stood in front of a large golden door in one of the halls. Her maidens behind her, giggling at her hesitancy. She turned around and offered them a glare, though it wasn't serious.

"Go ahead, you look beautiful, Majesty," one of them said, kindly, and gesturing towards the door.

She took a long deep breath and turned back. She pushed open the door.

He was there already, of course, and alone. His back was turned toward her and her breath hitched in her throat in excitement. Upon hearing her, he turned immediately to face her. She scanned his face for a reaction but he was already smiling widely. Not waiting any longer, he reached her in just two strides. He pulled her into him and kissed her deeply.

"I love you," she said into his mouth, unwilling to break apart.

He did, but only to pull her closer to him in an intimate embrace. "And I you," he said, "I've missed you so much."

She laughed, still holding him tightly, "It's only been a few days."

He pushed her from him, still holding her shoulders so he could look at her. He smirked, "You look gorgeous, my bride," he said. And then, "Your dress is green, I thought it would be red." If he really had, he'd dressed prepared for either color, in black embroidered leather covered by accents of silver armor.

"It was a gift from King Ullr, he must have had an idea of what you would like," she said.

Again, he pulled her to him for a kiss, this time backing her up into one of the walls of the room and hoisting her up. She wrapped her own legs around his waist, but said into their kiss, "We can't… before the wedding."

"What do you mean?" he asked, sliding one of his hands up her thigh as he pushed her into the wall a bit more firmly, "We've consummated already! And consummated, and consummated, and consummated…"

She laughed but pulled herself back enough to look down at him. "I'm sorry but we'll be late for the silence ritual," she said, "And, as much fun as that sounds, don't you just want to be married already?"

* * *

After they walked into the room with the huge ivory model of Yggdrasil, alone, they clasped hands and stood before sculpture. At first it was difficult to stay silent. They were overflowing with excitement to wed and, standing with hands clasped in absolute silence, Zinia thought they'd both burst out laughing each time they made eye contact. They were too happy for a ritual of silence. Luckily, they were in the room alone, but there were plenty of guards and servants outside to hear them. So they'd both directed their attention to the sculpture of The Great Tree, genuinely contemplating their responsibilities to the Nine Realms—impending responsibilities for Loki. And, at one point, when she looked back into his eyes and found him already meeting her gaze she was surprised to see real tears. She'd never seen him in such a state of genuine and pure emotion before.

A knock at the door let them know the ritual of silence was complete. It had been at least an hour, as tradition demanded, so by now it would be late afternoon. Now they would make their way to the side of the palace that led to the Strait of Adar. A chariot pulled by one of Vanir's famous phoenixes would take them to a hall of their capital city specifically built for the marriage of Vanir Royals.

As they approached the chariot, Zinia beckoned to one of her servants and they brought out her gift for Loki. It was solid white-gold, but reinforced with both Adamantium and Vibranium. It was sculpted so tall it was well over two feet, and resembled Loki's traditional chosen rams' horns. The forehead of the towering structure was encrusted in emeralds. Had she not also had it specially enchanted, it may have been too heavy to wear. But, as she placed it atop her beloved's head while he thanked her profusely, she could tell he only felt the slightest of weights.

Their chariot exited over the Strait of Adar and they were enveloped in sound and light. On each side of them, in parallel lines across the strait, miles of stands stretched out before them. Most of the pillars were filled miscellaneous citizens from each of the realms. You could no more tell Vanir or Aesir to Light Elves or giants, or even the occasional lucky Midgardian.

It was sunset now, and Vanaheim was at it's absolute most shining. In the backgrounds of the pillars, the floating mountains and reverse waterfalls almost glowed when haloed by the sunset. Flowers showered from the stands onto Zinia and Loki. She looked at him grinning. This was so much grander than anything Asgard would ever be able to host. Thor's wedding likely paled in comparison. One wedding simply welcomed a new king, while this one welcomed a new empress and future emperor. Loki looked nervous but primarily in awe. The custom helmet she'd commissioned for him for this day gleamed in the fading sunlight. She pressed her lips to his and he wrapped his free arm around her to hold her closer. The crowds cheered.

Pulling apart, she smiled at her betrothed again before raising their linked hands into the air. The crowds really went crazy then. This was Loki's first look at being beloved instead of feared. This was the unity everyone had been hoping for. Just then, their chariot flew by a lightly frosted stand. The seated members of the stand were all blue — a few members of the Jotun had made the celebration as well. One of their own was part of the first interracial royal union of Yggdrasil, everyone had to attend the once in a lifetime event, past grievances forgiven for at least the historic celebration.

Less than a mile left to the marriage hall and they could see the decked out viewing platforms for their families. Thor, dressed all in gaudy gold just for occasion, shone from even this far away but Ziana new he was really proud for his brother. Enir knew better than to outshine her sister on this day, even as the new Queen of Asgard. She wore a simple periwinkle sheath dress with braided straps. Anu was seated just a platform away choosing, to Zinia's surprise, to accompany her guests—the rest of The Avengers—instead of sitting with the Royal Family.

When they finally passed, Thor held up his hand to Loki in salute and Loki looked genuinely touched. Ziana touched her lips to her fingers before raising her hand to her six sisters, parents, and Thor. The surrounding loyal fans cheered harder still and she and Loki took a moment to wave separately to the onlookers as their chariot approached the bottom ledge of the floating hall.

Loki stepped out first offering his hand to his bride. As soon as she was out on the platform, her dress was spread full. Loki stepped back, as he had been instructed, to allow everyone to admire her. Meanwhile, their families and close friends exited their private platforms to join them. It was now time for a traditional public showing of familial well-wishing before the wedding. Then they would all go into the hall where, finally, their actual marriage would be private before a last public newlywed ride home to the Vanaheim Palace. And their they'd finally have a private and intimate, but spectacular and extravagant, feast.

Thor approached the couple first holding out hands to each of them. The cheering from the stands was deafening—this was the most important marriage of the universe in the last several millennia at least—but Thor's voice boomed above them all.

"My brother, I must admit that I am surprised to see you here today, on the cusp of ruling…" Thor didn't finish his thought but Loki hugged him anyway. It was a surprisingly demonstrative move, but Loki seemed to be practically high on the turn of the tables. It had always been known Loki would have more power upon marrying Ziana, but today the fact was being flaunted at an entirely audacious new level.

After hugging her family—Loki even being pulled into embraces by several of her sisters and both her parents—they made their way inside the hall. Enir was crying the most freely of them all; Zinia was not sure why. She could have been genuinely overcome with happiness but Zinia suspected it had more to do with Enir's own lonely wedding on Asgard, free of family and Vanaheimian excess. She didn't feel bad about the excess, but she did feel bad Enir had been forced to miss her family.

The marriage hall had ceilings so high that they seemed to disappear into the sky above them. The entirety of the hall was lit by thousands upon thousands of white candles that burned with crimson flames. The family took their seats around them; Anu had finally been called away from the stands in which her guests sat to witness the ceremony.

In the center of a descending amphitheater of stairs upon which the family sat, decorated with more candles still, were two red velvet cushions. Standing before the cushions was the Nabu, the Prophet of Vanaheim who had been alive longer than her own mother. It was said that he was a seer and would not complete a marriage if he foresaw too great an amount of negative energy in the future of the couple.

Loki lead her down the stairs and they both stood opposite each other at a cushion. They knelt before each other, clasping hands.

"We begin today," the Nabu began after just a moment's silence, "To bond the lives of Zinia Nina Ea Vanir and Loki Laufeyson in the present, in the promise of their immortality, and in the eternal realm of the hereafter…"

Loki was clutching her hands so tightly it almost hurt. She didn't break their eye contact. The moment was so wrought with emotion she could barely breath. She didn't know she could feel happiness so intensely. Before she knew what was happening, so concentrated was she on Loki's eyes, her beloved was speaking, repeating the words of the Nabu.

"I take thee, Zinia Nina Ea Vanir, as part of my own soul, being, and heart," he began. "Each breath you take is shared with my own." Taking a small gold cup of water from Mimir, he dipped his hand into the water to drip some onto her head. "And so, we are eternally bound."

The Nabu repeated the same words for her benefit, but she didn't need to hear them again to remember the vows.

"I take thee, Loki Laufeyson," she said, "As part of my own soul, being, and heart. Each breath you take is shared with my own." Now it was her turn to take the golden cup. Loki removed his helmet and handed it to Thor, who was seated closest to him on the circular steps surrounding them. She allowed the water to drip from her fingers onto his forehead, pausing a moment to slick his hair back lovingly. "And so, we are eternally bound."

"In the site of Yggdrasil," the Nabu asked, "Do the families of the bound honor these vows?"

Around them her parents, sisters, and Thor answer simultaneously with a resounding "We do."

"You may now rise," the Nabu said, "As wife and husband."

They still held hands as the rose together, beaming. They embraced each other for a long time while their family clapped around them before they finally shared their first married kiss. When they did press together, finally the busy day around them seemed to stall. Zinia allowed her thoughts to slow so she could savor the moment, praying it would be burned perfectly into her memory.

When they parted completely, everyone around them was smiling and clapping, even the normally stoic Nabu. They exited the sunken circle of the hall first to return to their chariot for their ride back to the feast.

* * *

Zinia had not expected this to happen, but… on their ride back to the palace through Adar, she and Loki didn't pause once in a heated make-out session. Luckily, the onlookers seemed to be just as happy with their display as polite royal waving and, besides, her family followed behind in their own chariots for the more traditional acknowledgements.

When they got into the feast, they did the same thing. She was supposed to be allowing time for the guests around her… speaking with her own family too. But she could not even bring herself to speak with The Avengers of their first trip to a new realm, so invested was she in her new husband. Husband. She found she liked the word more than she had ever expected, even after falling in love with Loki. He was equally preoccupied with her, though he had no one he really knew _and_ liked that he would have wished to speak with anyway.

Both of them were just ready for the feast to end so they could return to their new chambers as husband and wife.

* * *

**Thanks, as always, to Madame Tango for her boundless support and enthusiasm. It always helps to know what you all are thinking! If you like this, please check out my new spin-off "The Speed I Lack" about Zinia's sister Anu and The Avengers. Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: _My only characters are the main, Zinia, and her family. All other characters are derived from mythology or follow Marvel's canon._

* * *

They spent the better part of a month doing nothing but being with one another. She'd insisted on two weeks in Alfheim, graciously accepted by King Ullr, under the traditions that Stark man had mentioned. But, even after that, when they'd returned to Vanaheim, they'd done little to continue the progress. She thought, maybe now, she could see how her parents had gotten so sucked into their own realm.

One other reason she wanted to stay was because of Shadowcat. The constant travel had been making him sick; Mimir was known to age any creatures not suited to its frigid waters. The hope with Shadow, a black lion from the realm of the Dark Elves, Svartalfheim, was that he could handle the use of the Spring. Unfortunately, this turning out not to be the case meant that she could only call on Shadow for use in battle. The great cat would miss her on progress, but she knew he was secretly happy to stay on Vanaheim.

Of course, whether in Vanaheim, Alfheim, or the occasional trip to Midgard, she and her husband where very much still in their newlywed stage. No matter where they were or what they were doing or who, even, they were with, Loki constantly seemed to find a way to persuade her to leave to make love. So, she wasn't exactly shocked when she one day realized she had conceived.

As a Vanir, Zinia was a seer. And so, from the moment she realized she was pregnant, she had known the baby was a boy. She couldn't help but be disappointed, as a boy could never grow up to be the "Mother" of the Great Tree. Still, she was exuberant and went to tell her husband.

When she found him, he was on their room's private balcony overlooking the floating mountains of Vanaheim. The City of Fate was considerably warmer than anywhere on Asgard and Loki normally avoided being outside too long while here. It didn't agree with his complexion. As daughters of Mimir, it could have been hard on the whole Vanir family, but they drank from the Spring daily. Loki had been as well, now that he lived her; perhaps it was finally helping him stand climate here a bit better.

"I have news," she said, startling him just a bit as his back was to her. "And you think _no one_ can sneak up on you!" she added, teasing.

Cocking an eyebrow at her shameless teasing, he opened his arms to her to pull her in. "What news then?"

"We have done a miraculous thing," she said, drawing the announcement out. He was zoned out; she'd caught him very unawares.

"What's that?"

"We've conceived a child," she said and looked up to him. Immediately, his eyes locked with her own and he smiled. "It's a boy," she added.

He picked her up to kiss her, hard. Letting the kiss break only for a second, he swung her around laughing. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised!" he said finally, "But how do you know we're having a boy?"

"Vanir are seers, remember?"

"Of course," he said, finally setting her down and kissing her again… and again. Taking her hand he led her back into their bedroom. Now that they were wed, their servants knew better than to be in their chambers unless specifically summoned. She allowed him to strip her as they approached the bed. Finally, he crashed down first and pulled her on top. She obliged with a coy smile and, as she straddled him, they began to waste their afternoon.

* * *

There were, of course, concerns for the pregnancy. The gods didn't have a history of completely _normal_ births. Children that became trees were common. And very rare cases like humanoids that could… turn into things like bulls. When the pregnancy was a result of marriages between species of different realms, that only complicated things further. But really, there was nothing they could do but wait and see.

No one was particularly worried. Her mother and father had had six healthy and happy girls. And her parents expressed nothing but congratulations to them. Her sisters didn't bat an eye either only showing excitement. And so, it was in the same mindset, that she decreed she and her husband must continue on their progress. Loki was to be coronated anywhere in one to three months, it would be good for him to see more of Yggdrasil. And she wasn't due for nine more months, she had plenty of time.

She had just been about to approach her new husband with these thoughts when she found him in their quarters, in a state of despair. He wasn't out-right crying, but he was shaking and looked sick. But Zinia could sense that this was an emotional problem.

"Loki, what is it? What's the matter?" she knelt in front of him, taking his head in her cool palms. He was sweating.

"I've… I've never even told you about my life, not really," he finally got out. It was true; it had always bothered her but she didn't want to push him. All she knew about her love's past was what she had heard from others. "My parents made a lot of mistakes."

She sighed and pulled herself up to sit next to him on their bed. "Tell me," she commanded, "Neither of us will make the same mistakes our parents did, but tell me… it will put you at ease to unburden yourself."

And so he told her everything. He told her how he had always thought he would be Odin's choice for king… knowing that one brother would not rule but being _so sure _that brother would be Thor. Then, when he found out where he was truly from, it had all made so much sense. He had so much grief. Falling from the Bifrost, The Others, being imprisoned by his own family… it was all a huge source of pain and distrust. It made having a family a scary thought.

Zinia decided it might be best not to rush back into progress. Their marriage had been quick and now they already had a child on the way. Perhaps it wasn't lazy to spend this time only with one another; perhaps it was smart.

* * *

Zinia had taken a great many days, over two weeks, to think upon nothing but Loki's family story after he told it to her in it's entirety. She was truly glad, for the first time, that Loki had gotten some extra justification out of their marriage. But she wanted more, and she told him so.

"The son I carry within me," she said, definitively, one afternoon, "He shall be King of Asgard."

"Not Vanaheim and Yggdrasill?" Loki asked and she laughed.

"_No_, that will be our first daughter!"

"Well then, what about if Thor has any children?" he asked.

"Therein lies the difficulty…"

He looked at his wife in genuine shock, more aware than she, as usual, that her complexion was shifting to a frosty white. Loki was just now starting to consider himself reconciled with his brother… so her thought process brought a myriad of conflicted feels to the surface. She saw his hesitancy.

"Well, it can't hurt to at least send him to _school_ there, can it?"

"I suppose not…"

"Well then, let's think on it. He's not even born yet, I suppose we may be getting ahead of ourselves."

_WE?_ Loki wanted to ask, but didn't. Anyway, she tacked on a new thought in the same breath: "Are you ready to return to progress? I think I am and your coronation is on the horizon."

Baffled at how much Zinia could be planning all at the same time he kissed her in an attempt to remind her to slow down. But ultimately he said, "Yes, my love, I am ready. Where are we to go to next?"

"Svartalfheim," she replied, "Realm of the Dark Elves. We'll leave tomorrow!"

* * *

They had arranged to meet with Queen Alflyse. But when Mimir dropped them into Svartalfheim, they were completely alone in a forest in the dead of night. It was freezing, even wrapped in the heavy furs that had successfully shielded them from Mimir. The forest was dense. They were packed tightly together as they both scanned around for a sign of life.

"What in nine hells is going on?" Loki hissed. "Alflyse, show yourself!"

Nothing happened and Zinia put a hand on Loki's forearm to steady herself. Her eyes would not adjust. She could not see. And the trees were so tightly packed she couldn't find the sky above them. She began to get vertigo, caught in a circle of darkness.

"Zinia!" Loki caught her firmly around the waist with both arms. He pushed her upper back into his chest and she buried her face in his shoulder, desperately trying to give regain her sense of self.

"Loki, I'm scared," she confessed.

"Give in to it."

She let her fear flood her. The adrenaline sucked the blood out of her limbs leaving her momentarily unable to stand. Loki held her but then she shifted and her white complexion turned out to have the softest of glows. A space around them lit up and her vertigo disappeared. She regained her own footing.

"Look," Loki said and gestured to a clearing in the trees behind her. A great, hulking, dark castles was outlined against the backdrop of three small, dark, moons.

"Let's go," Zinia said and they made their way through the forest.

When they reached the walls, they could find no doors. There was no sign of life within the walls and the forest behind them was deadly silent. It didn't seem right to shout out again. They both felt their fingers along the walls, searching for a way in. She rounded a corner to find a soft purple glow emitting from a small crack in the wall.

"Loki, come here," she whispered and he was at her side in an instant. They both stopped over to try to look through, but the crack was too small and too shallow. Loki reached out with his staff and she put a hand on his wrist to stall him but he pushed forward heedless of her hesitation. The moment his scepter touched the purple light, the world beneath them shifted and flipped. As the ground beneath them became the sky, they fell into the castle in a heap.

It was not unoccupied. Lurking behind carts and benches and piles of supplies were short dwarf like creatures. They all had purple skin and pointed ears. None of them seemed to be above five feet tall. None of them said a word or approached her. They looked at them with wide, frightened eyes.

"H-hello," she began, "I am Zinia of Vanaheim and… I'm supposed to meet Queen Alflyse."

Still silent, in a single motion they all gestured to her far left. She turned to see a great dark mining tunnel leading into the ground.

Loki gripped his scepter and it glowed. "Let's go," he said.

The path started off fine, but it quickly disintegrated into a natural and rough network of natural tunnels. Several times there had been forks in the path. They'd have to stop, hold hands and attempt to channel their magic to strengthen her seer abilities. And always, there was a constant scurrying about them. And the unsettling drip of water. Loki thought several times to beg her to go back; he was terrified this trip would compromise the pregnancy. But he knew he could never change her resolve.

Finally, hours later, they came upon another soft purple glow, this one huge, emitting from an immense pit beneath them. The further down they climbed, the more they could see. There was another great castle, this one made out of towering black class spirals and turrets. From within, it was lit purple.

The made it to the opening gate and it opened instantaneously. Guards in black armor surrounded the walls of the glass castle in all sides. These elves were also purple with pointed ears but considerably taller than their above-ground counterparts. They entered to the castle to a long dark hallway of black glass with intricately carved dark wooden floors. The hallways were lit with purple candles. Zinia clutched her husband's hand for reassurance as they made their way through. She was not used to being this unconfident but, luckily, Loki felt more at ease around this dark magic.

At the end of the passage, they pushed open immense glass doors themselves. A silky, feminine voice boomed out.

"My Queen," the woman said, "My apologies for not meeting you as we had planned. It is more light out tonight than we had anticipated…"

Before them, rising from a great glass throne to curtsey deeply was a tall and beautiful lilac-tinted woman with long dark hair.

"And congratulations on your marriage," she finished and looked up at them with a charming smile, "Welcome to Svartalfheim, I am Alflyse."

Alflyse had a helmet similar to Loki's. Huge and golden, it swung back to form wings like a bats. And, unsurprisingly, there were a great many bats all around being that they were this far deep below the realm, even inside the enormous black palace. The ceilings did seem to disappear into the caverns above them, Zinia noticed.

The Queen of Svartalfheim also carried with her, a great white golden staff. Held in her hand, it towered almost two feet above her and Alflyse was already about a foot above Loki. The handle of the staff shone brilliantly and the gold was so pure it almost looked as if Mimir's ice ran through it. Zinia asked.

"It does in fact!" Alflyse said sweetly, "Not as a result of fabulous circumstances, I'm afraid," she said with a pronounced frown, patting Zinia's hand as she led them out of the throne room and into a new purple hallway. "It was a gift…"

Loki thought her perhaps the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was at least a head taller than he but she carried herself with easy elegance. He personally thought her purple skin beautiful, but he was probably biased. Her hair was long, perfectly straight, shiny and inky black. But as this woman took the hand of his new bride and mother of his child, he was stirred with distrust. He didn't care if she was beautiful, there was something about her he found quite unsavory. And Zinia, in her endless quest for peace and avoidance of dark magic, might not have picked up on it. Alflyse radiated dark magic. Worst of all, Loki knew _exactly _from whom the staff was a gift.

"My old _friend_, Malekith," Loki interjected, spitting the word "friend" out. They'd briefly partnered for similar ends, but Malekith had ultimately helped push Loki into the dungeons of Asgard buy disguising Loki as himself. He would never trust the Dark Elves.

Svartalfheim's queen looked away from his wife and to him, dead in the eye. Her cold smile didn't falter. "Why, that's right," she said slowly, "From when you freed Surtur!"

She was referring to fire demon whom Loki had carelessly unleashed at least a hundred or more years earlier. Her husband had _also_ later helped defeat the thing. If the Queen was hoping to disarm her, she was failing. But why had Loki brought that up at all?

"Malekith stole the staff from a forge in Vanaheim when he still ruled my dear realm," Alflyse explained, "It was during those old battles when he tried to take over Midgard. Your parents ordered Odin to put an end to it, but Malekith had attempted to make an attack on the galaxy's source of money."

Zinia knew the story well, though she'd been much younger during the course of the events. She'd just never known that a staff forged with water from Mimir had also been taken during the attack. She didn't press the awkward conversation any further. "Thank _goodness_, that's all over now and we exist in peace," she said, "Anyway, it is beautiful."

Alflyse was happy to talk about the staff in more detail. Balanced atop the slim golden staff was a rich black onyx orb. If you stared at it long enough, it seemed to be filled with thousands of tiny flashes of lightning. "The orb is made of a gem only found on Svartalfheim," she explained, "But in it's center is a sphere of uru." Her eyes flashed. That was the metal that made Mjolnir. However she chose to use the staff remained to be seen, but they now knew at least one of it's capabilities: it could command lightening.

"An amazing weapon," Zinia said pragmatically. The other queen just smiled cryptically and lead them to the first true source of light they'd seen in several hours.

"Here is one of our forges," she said. They were somewhere in the center of the palace. A great glass balcony opened over a deep pit inside the ground. They were again reminded exactly how far under the ground they were. In the center of the pit, were enormous metal cogs cranking metal buckets the size of Midgardian cars over fire. They were melting pots of gold, it appeared.

"This is an impressive operation," Zinia commented. Alflyse gestured them to follow her back into the hallway.

"I will show you to your quarters," she commented, simply. They continued to follow her through dark passage after dark passage—her palace was like a labyrinth all its own within the natural underground labyrinth they were already in—when she spoke again. "You know I am sorry I had to miss your wedding, but it was for good reason I assure you. I was having my own annulled!" She let out a bark of a laugh, shrill and derisive.

"I had no idea!" Zinia exclaimed, "I hope the circumstances weren't too negative. Is everything resolved?"

"Almost, Alflyse said. They were approaching a set of silver double doors now. "You know, I thought I had married Thor."

"_What?"_ the couple asked in shock simultaneously. Loki consciously gripped his scepter tighter but Zinia's complexion did not change in either a further light or dark direction.

"_Hercules_," she hissed, "From Andromeda. He tricked me."

Zinia could commiserate. "I understand, the gods of Andromeda are difficult to trust. I've recently faced some trials with Dionysus…"

"I'm sure," Alflyse said dismissing her, and finally swinging open the silver doors, "But it's not important."

Loki grabbed Zinia when they saw what lay behind the door, neither still quite understanding what they saw. In another great cavern of the mountain they were inside, was a huge spinning orb of light. It looked like a small sun, about three stories tall and equally wide. It was spinning so rapidly, wind filled the hallway like a vortex drawing all three of them closer.

"See, even had Hercules not tricked me… I could never have even _hoped_ for a match like Thor. Not when _you_ were considering him," she spat. "And of course once you _discarded_ him, you tossed his scraps to one of your younger sisters."

"_Alflyse_," Loki demanded, "What is this?"

"The _core_ of Svartalfheim," she responded with a laugh, "It require your bride."

An unseen force reached out to pull Zinia forward. As her husband reached out to hold on to her. the force only accelerated; it knocked Loki onto his back, forcing him out into the hallway. Before she could even _think _to scream, it had sucked her in full. She felt herself sink into the orb and, as she did it's light seemed to lose some of its intensity

"_Witch_," Loki bellowed, shooting a green orb of energy towards her. She didn't quite catch it; he could it was burning into her flesh, but she was still able to deflect most of it away from her. She just laughed. "What did you do with her?"

"She's in Helheim," Alflyse said, "And I shall _finally _have the husband I deserve."

The Dark Queen walked towards him seductively and Loki raised his scepter ready to attack again. _This was _so_, not happening_.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, and a doubloon from Vanaheim if you commented! I bet those would be huge if they existed… Also, just to note, if you have suggestions or hopes for the story, I definitely take them into consideration. Edits too… eventually… I swear. **

***Insert customary advertizing plug for…* my new story, "The Speed I Lack," *here.* It has some nice little extra scenes for Loki and Zinia, if you're interested. Other than that, they're completely separate fics. **


	17. Chapter 17

Loki hurled Alflyse backwards with energy from his scepter the moment she took an additional step closer. Before it made contact, though, she had teleported and was directly behind him, her arms snaking around him.

"You're _fun_," she whispered in his ear, unabashedly tracing her tongue along his neck.

He pushed the woman from him with his own hands as forcefully as possible. Loki had no doubt that he was more powerful than she, but no one had seen the Dark Elves in over a century. He felt out of his element. As if sensing his thoughts, Alflyse continued: "Alright, if you _insist_ on making this difficult."

Alflyse raised her staff for the first time. Lightning seemed to erupt, in all colors, from the towering cavern ceilings above them. How could this staff generate the atmosphere's energy even _within _the Earth? Turning towards him, she pointed the black sphere at him. He raised his own scepter and a faint protecting green light spread out to envelope him.

But it didn't work. The lightning crashed right through his warming green barrier and struck his body. He was abruptly wracked with tremors as his muscles seized painfully. He could not move a muscle, so great was the charge that wracked his body. He passed out.

* * *

When he awoke, he was being dragged by the feet through the palace. His scorched head lolled against the cool glass floors and he groaned.

"_Shhh!_" One of the elves grasping a foot silenced him with a finger to his lips. He mouthed to Loki: "Not. Now."

Loki realized he was being carried by the elves he'd seen above ground. The much, much shorter ones. Their skin was a darker purple. He'd seen none of the shorter darker ones since they'd gone under the earth. The elves near the palace earlier had all been tall and fair lilac like Alflyse.

The approached the same great doors Loki had seen when they first entered. He closed his eyes, pretending to be knocked out. He had momentarily spied a few of the taller elves. "We've got orders from Alflyse… to take him below… to the dun-"

"We _know_," another elf chastised. "She informed us before you, _dwarf_."

Loki heard the gates swing open and now, instead of being dragged, he could feel himself being lifted about four feet into the air to be carried… below. That's what they'd said, "below to the dungeons." Well, he was used to this scenario. Except that, after several minutes of waiting in silence, Loki realized something important. He was not being carried downward; he could definitely feel them moving up, towards the realm's surface. What were these elves—or were they dwarves—planning?

He waiting for what seemed over an hour more, and was prepared to speak to the creatures. But he opened his eye to find a deep purple pair staring back at him. The same creature from before shook his head again and whispered to him, "She has spies listening _everywhere_."

Finally the emerged into the outdoor skeleton of a palace that he and Zinia had first found on Svartalfheim. Setting him on his feet, the creature spoke again.

"We're… not allowed to talk," he said, "Not normally."

"We're considered a lesser race," said another.

"But your wife," the first said, startling himself in the process, "The _Queen_ of Yggdrasil, I should say, I apologize my King!"

"Not King yet, unfortunately," Loki said, interrupting the elf's thought.

"Anyway, your… grace. The Queen seemed so nice and open. She seemed as if she did not know what was going on here on Svartalfheim."

"She did not, neither of us did. I myself haven't visited this realm in many years and… the Vanir family has had many other pressing issues," he lied. The sad fact of the matter was that Zinia's parents had dropped their responsibilities and effectively allowed his own adoptive father, Odin, to take charge for several centuries. And Odin had done the best he could, which wasn't fantastic.

"The rulers of our realm," the elf began, becoming impassioned, "Whether it is Malekith or Alflyse, _claim_ to desire unity throughout Svartalfheim. But both treated our race as slaves. Slavery does not advance unity!"

"What is your name, sir?" Loki asked the creature, anxious to leave the realm but bound, in Zinia's honor, to hear the troubled citizens of their cosmos out. They had also just saved him from imprisonment; he owed them _something_.

"Wormwood, I used to serve Malekith," the elf told him, "We knew of Alflyse's plan before you arrived. But we could not risk drawing her attention before you made it down to her palace. I'm sorry we could not have avoided this trouble; we had hoped Zinia would escape and we could speak with her then."

"The Queen of Yggdrasil is… always hopeful for nothing but peace," Loki said trying to explain his way around the word 'naive,' "We certainly did not expect the attack."

"You must return Zinia to the throne, you _must_. We need your help," Wormwood told Loki.

"The Queen has your scepter still though," another one of the elves added, apologetically.

Loki simply held out his hand, willing the instrument to return.

"No!" the same elf shouted, "She'll realize"

"I'll be gone by the time she makes it up here," he said, only momentarily thinking of what Zinia would feel in this situation. He was abandoning them to her wrath after they'd helped him. "I _will _return for you," he vowed. "We _will _seek justice."

Plowing through the ground with a mighty slicing sound, the scepter shot into the air and he caught it. In the same motion he pointed it to the evening sky and called for Mimir. A shower descended and he was gone.

* * *

Of course, he went to Vanaheim. But upon arriving, he'd had a servant send a summons to Asgard. He needed a favor of his brother.

When he found Zinia's sisters, the women were already screaming in despair. He'd forgotten, yet again, about the Vanir family power of foresight.

"You _lost_ her," Essure, the twin of Thor's wife, screeched at him. He knew Zinia would have been insulted if she was there; his wife would not have liked the notion of Loki being a guard dog anymore than he himself did right now.

"I wish there was more I could have done," Loki did admit, "But we must get her back. I am ruler in her stead so-"

"You are _not!"_ Essure, hissed. "You never had a coronation, you're not King. Do not use this as an excuse to worm your way into power without her-"

"-_ENOUGH!_" he replied, yelling now as well. "How _dare_ you! I love your sister with every fiber of my tangible being and all of my _in_tangible soul. My only priority is getting her back. She is carrying my child!"

Essure was subdued and looked abashed. Her grief was so great upon seeing Zinia disappear into Helheim in her vision that she'd forgotten about the baby.

"Either way," another sister, Nanshe, added, "As you are not coronated, my parents rule, once again, in Zinia's stead. We must speak with them immediately."

Following them into the halls though, a line of Asgardian soldiers were marching by. Amidst them all were Thor and Enir. Enir left her husband's side to latch tightly onto her twin the moment they saw one another.

Thor had made his way over to Loki as well, gesturing for the guardsmen to follow ahead. They were present more for formality anyway; Thor and Loki, as well as the Vanir sisters, were all perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.

"You needn't have sent for me, brother," Thor began, "Enir saw it all in a dream, but it cut off after Zinia was taken to Helheim. I was worried you may not have returned as well."

A fiery insult on how Svartalfheim could never contain him was on the tip of Loki's tongue. But he stopped short, given the gravity of the situation in which they found themselves.

"I do not know exactly what game Queen Alflyse is playing," Loki admitted, "But now that Zinia is trapped in Helheim it would seem best to start there instead. Once Hel has someone in her clutches, she does not let go easily. We may need… assistance from Asgard."

"Whatever you require," Thor answered absolutely, "I will not have a great love of my wife's _or _my brother's torn from the family. Much less, a good friend of my own."

They all entered the throne room. Deus sat in his, while Iluti paced back in forth behind him. Both brothers stopped to kneel before them and she paused, only for a second, to say, "Stand, you fools! This is not the time for formality!"

"My Queen Regent," Loki began, "I am sorry there was not more I could do…"

"There was nothing any of us could have done. I had the vision as well. I've _been_ to Svartalfheim many times, before it even had Malekith as ruler. I've never seen the realm's core used to transport someone like that. How could any of us have stopped it?"

"I need an army," Loki told them, interrupting her train of thought to get to the real point. What was the use of dredging up what had already happened? Now they needed to move forward! He gestured to Thor, "Asgard can provide their own but Vanaheim should provide their own soldiers too, to rescue their own Queen."

"We cannot do that," Iluti told him firmly, "We cannot risk starting a Civil War of Yggdrasil. Our light and dark sides are precariously balanced as is!"

Loki hated feeling powerless. Even if her parents had not denied his wishes, he would have preferred to be King so that his control would be instantaneous. He only trusted himself to get her back. But, like rubbing salt in a wound, they had just denied him.

"I need to be _coronated. _I need it to happen NOW!" he demanded, striking the base of his scepter against the floor of the throne room.

"Brother, calm yourself," Thor tried to intercede from the side.

"That will _never _happen, until our daughter has returned. A Son of Asgard _or_ the Jotunheim shall never rule alone!" Deus spat at him.

Zinia's parents still looked down upon him disdainfully. "I would not be be playing politics if I was in your throne," Loki hissed. "I would be taking _real _action. Hel would be _begging _for mercy!"

"And so it is a good thing you are not yet coronated. You could undo all of our daughter's good work for peace!" Iluti shouted.

"Peace? Any peace here, yes, she did create. But Svartalfheim and Helheim are not at peace with us, so why is _pretending_ that we are an effective strategy?"

"That is enough! I tire of this insolence!" Deus shouted.

Loki practically growled as he wheeled around to stride out of the room. He respected the man as his love's father; but he did not enjoy being scolded by a Midgardian. Thor was close on his heels.

"Brother, stop," Thor called, "Wait a moment!"

Loki stopped ready to snap but Thor said, "Let us go. We will leave from Asgard. We will speak with Heimdall. After all, he is Hel's brother."

Loki stopped to consider this. He allowed his posture to relax ever so slightly. Thor noticed and clapped Loki on the back heartily. Loki put his own hand on his brother's forearm in a gesture of thanks. For once, not being an oaf and saying anything stupid to ruin the tender moment, Thor released Loki and simply said, "Let's go, we'll have to catch the Bifrost right outside the palace walls, and we'll have to be fast."

They did have to be fast. As soon as they caught what they had thought to be an inconspicuous hawk to Vanaheim's golden gates, the arches began shooting. Loki's scepter guided a shield that was able to deflect both of them.

"As soon as we land Heimdall!" Thor shouted. Archers were already collecting in wait for them though. He would not open the gates if there was danger.

Upon landing, the brothers made quick work of discarding the few arches at the base of the gates. Most of them still shot from above, but their arrows did not stop Heimdall from finally opening the Bifrost. The rainbow bridge descended and they were sucked back to Asgard.

* * *

As _everything_ seemed to make happen on Svartalfheim, the bright core of the realm made Zinia's world turn. But when Zinia landed, she knew she was no longer in the same realm. She was in Niffleheim and, from the strong smell of sulfur, very close to the specific region of Helheim. The wind had been badly knocked out of her. She thought her ribs definitely bruised, likely cracked, but not too badly injured. Without any real hope, she looked around. No, Loki was not with her.

She stood up, dusting herself off, noticing blood and rips in the fabric of her rich black velvet gown that had been crafted specifically for her visit to Svartalfheim. Luckily, it was of at least some use in the cold of this region as well. Zinia rarely visited a place that made her feel out and out cold, but she did here. Letting her desperation monetarily wash over her, a rare reprise to feel weak, she shifted into her darker form. The cold around her seemed to lift somewhat, but not tremendously.

Niffleheim was, at least, brighter than Svartalfheim. It was definitely daylight. She could see red desert mountain peaks around her, all tucked beneath blankets of quietly falling snow. It was eerie here. Silent much like the forests of Svartalfheim without even the expected noises of nature to disrupt anything.

But, still silent, she did _feel_ wind. It seemed to lightly tug at her so she turned towards its direction. In the midst of, what otherwise would have been a random pile of snow, was a deep natural cave. It was unlike the portal into the ground on Svartalfheim. That had appeared as a neatly structured entrance to a mine or something. This was clearly not man, or elf, or god-made. The wind seemed to come from inside the cavern, still lightly beckoning at her. She trudged forwards through the snow; her high heels not prepared for such a climate.

At the entrance, the cave floor banked downwards abruptly, pitching into a deep void. Who knew how long the fall was? The stench of sulfur was overpowering now. And then, she finally detected sound. Whispers. It sounded like dozens of people were whispering below her and, from the sound of it, not too far down.

Zinia dropped a stone and listened. And listened. And listened. She never heard it touch any sort of bottom floor. Then why did these whispers sound so close? She couldn't make out what they were saying; there were so many, and all overlapping.

She was almost positive this must be the entrance to Helheim. Besides a host of unpleasant monsters, Niffleheim had no one, no residents, who could help her. The only inhabitant she could think of was Hel. If she had been Asgardian, the Bifrost _may_ have been able to reach her here but, she knew for fact that Mimir did not pass through this realm. She only had one choice.

And so Zinia took a step and then, a very literal, leap of faith.

* * *

**As it happens, a new follower **_**just**_** asked me to post this chapter so: This is for you DancinAllNight! Thanks again to everyone who comments and gives me some encouragement. Negative feedback is also **_**heartily **_**welcomed; it's very helpful for me to know when if I'm doing anything OOC and such. But I also appreciate a simple follow; knowing that I have subscribers waiting for the next installment makes me work a lot harder.**

**If you haven't had a moment, please give my other Avengers fic "The Speed I Lack" a chance as well. I've gotten a lot of positive reviews and, it's more of a comedic counterpoint to this story as the Avengers make appearances every chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

If she'd been more familiar with Midgardian literature, Zinia would have said she felt like Alice tumbling down the rabbit's hole. No sooner than she jumped, the light from the mouth of the cave seemed to disappear entirely and she was somersaulting through a blanket of darkness. The whispers of the cave enveloped her, growing louder and more insistent with each foot she fell.

Head over heels, over and over, with nothing to slow her Zinia felt sick to her stomach. The only reason she had _any _awareness at this point was because she had been falling for so long that she'd managed to snap out of shock. She was unsure of what injuries she would sustain at the end of the fall; if there _was _an end. Maybe this was Helheim in its entirety. Perhaps Helheim was just an endless black fall your soul was sucked into.

But just as she had the thought, she felt herself slow considerably. She stopped tumbling upside down and landed on a soft patch of fluffy snow. She still felt nauseous, so she took a moment to sit up and collect herself.

It wasn't quite as dark here at the bottom. The snow itself seemed faintly luminous, and it wasn't cold to the touch. Strangest of all, the whispers had stopped. It was silent again, like on the surface of Niffleheim, and the overpowering scent of Sulfur was stronger than ever. Luckily, sensory adaptation was beginning to kick in and she was starting to not notice.

Zinia's eyes traced what little she could see around her. The only source of light appeared to be the mysterious temperature-less snow. The blue glow it emitted bounced softly onto the cave walls around her. It seemed she was surrounded on all sides with nowhere to go and no way back up. She had made the wrong decision. Now she was _really_ stuck. Looking up, hopelessly, she couldn't see light at the top. Even if someone where to come looking for her now, and even if they were to try to find her down her, they'd both just be stuck.

Beginning to panic Zinia stood, whirling around again and again trying to find… _something_. Bile rose in her throat. But, around her fifth or sixth spin, something looked different in the walls, darker. Cautiously she approached, using her hands to feel the walls when she could not see well enough. As she approached the darker portion, the snow under her feet lit up further. It was a tunnel in the walls—a squeeze if you wanted to get technical—and the glowing snow ran along its floor like a comforting carpet. Having no other choices, Zinia began to push herself through the crevice. It was tight, but she _just_ managed to fit.

* * *

**Even though he'd been expecting it, Loki was still startled when he found himself standing before Asgard again for the first time in months. In a way, it still felt like home. It probably always would. With the amount of traveling he'd been doing with his new wife, Vanaheim barely felt a home yet.**

"Heimdall," Thor began for him, though, "I trust you've heard our concerns?"

"I have, my King," Heimdall said, "But I cannot see my sister, as she is in Helheim."

"So you cannot see my wife then either?" Loki asked.

"I _could_… Your Grace, but no longer," he replied.

"_What?_ What do you mean _'could_?' Tell me!"

"Brother," Thor put a hand on his back, "Heimdall is the only one who may be able to help us. Remember that."

Heimdall pressed on as though unperturbed in the slightest: "The Core of Svartalfheim did not send her directly to Helheim but to the surface of Niffleheim," he said, pausing knowing that Loki would anger when he heard what came next, "It wasn't until Zinia found the entrance to Hel… and she threw herself down that I could not see her."

"She did _what?!_" Loki roared, "What was she thinking? What was she _doing?_ Heimdall, tell me! Tell me what she was doing!"

'_Who in the name of Yggdrasil _threw_ themselves into Hel?' _he thought to himself.

"I cannot say for sure," Heimdall replied stoically, "She did not speak. But Niffleheim is uninhabited except for Hel. Perhaps she thought it her only chance."

"We could have simply used the Bifrost to go to Niffleheim…" Loki said, pressing a hand to his forehead in despair.

"She likely thought you caught by Alflyse, brother; unable to rescue her," Thor said.

"Then my wife underestimates me!" Loki yelled in frustration.

"She herself was captured by Alflyse," Thor's wife, Enir, said, speaking for the first time to rise to her sister's defense, "Why in Vanaheim's name would she think you more able to escape a similar fate?"

Loki sighed, pacing back and forth on the Bifrost. He knew Enir was right; his brother too, something he still hated to admit.

"So, what are we to do now?" Loki asked.

"Firstly, my lords," Heimdall said, addressing them all, "Raising an army will not be of any use, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean, my friend?" Thor asked him.

"Zinia's parents are right about one thing," Heimdall said, referencing another conversation he had been able to oversee, "To attack Alflyse would undo any chance at peace Yggdrasil has. But, furthermore, it would not force my sister to let Zinia go. Whatever Hel's half of her deal with Alflyse is, it involves Zinia and there is nothing Alflyse can do to get her back now."

"So then we take an army to Helheim!" Loki shouted, "We demand her return! She is Hel's Queen!"

Heimdall shook his head, "I expect these plans may have more insidious motives," he said, "I can never see my sister's half of her conversations and dealings but I did see Alflyse communicate with her from Svartalfheim using the realm's core. I also saw her annulment process."

"And?" Enir asked, now becoming as demanding as her brother-in-law. She was aware of Alflyse's story from her vision of Zinia's kidnapping. Could Hercules factor into all of this?

"Alflyse told you that she had married Hercules, thinking he was Thor," Heimdall said. Enir scrunched her nose in disgust at the thought. "Who do you think sent him?"

Suddenly it all clicked into place. _"Dionysus…" _Loki hissed. The God of Wine was banned from returning to Yggdrasil himself, for the time being, but he was eternally bound not to hurt anyone for whom Zinia cared. That bond did _not_, however, include Zinia herself and, as he currently could not sojourn to their galaxy, it appeared he'd crafted another means of revenge.

"My recommendation, Your Grace," Heimdall said, "Would be to travel to Andromeda."

* * *

As Zinia traversed the squeeze, it grew narrower. She was all but pulling herself through now. Soon, it would grow so tight that she feared she'd be unable to turn back… as if there was anything there for her if she went back. Currently it seemed like she was choosing between an eternity at the bottom of the cavern or an eternity stuck between its tightest walls.

It was only when the smell of sulfur lifted (something she didn't even notice at first, she'd grown so accustomed), that she thought she might be making some progress. Again, it was becoming more well lit, though there was no longer any glowing snow beneath her feet to guide her way. It was still so tight, but there was only one way to go anyhow. Slowly, the passage seemed to widen. And as it did, the rock walls and floor seemed to grow smoother. Brighter and brighter, wider and wider, smoother and… she could see now, the walls were made from marble. The passage abruptly opened upon a large marble arch, beneath which was yet another tunnel of infinite darkness. Zinia sighed; she was getting tired of those.

Abruptly, the whispers returned, loudly and forcefully and a gust of wind came with them. It was strong enough to knock her over, but she had no idea where it's source could be this far beneath the ground. But the wind served as a force of energy to suddenly set the room ablaze. Dozens of torches with blue flames sprung to life around her.

Beneath the marble arch, it was no longer black either. More torches leading back displayed an enormous throne room carved entirely from a cavern of pure white marble. Growing from the ground, straight out of the marble itself, was a towering oak tree whose trunk had grown into the shape of a chair. And sitting upon was the most horrific woman Zinia had ever seen.

Half charred skeleton, half sagging old crone, and draped in a tattered cloak was Hel.

"Welcome to Éljúðnir, Queen Zinia," Hel said, "This is the Throne of Helheim. We're very happy to have you."

* * *

None of them had any idea of how to travel to Andromeda or, once they got there, how to find Dionysus. Or, once they found him, how to put an end to his scheming and find out what Hel had up her sleeve.

"I don't even believe my mother has traveled outside of Yggdrasil," Enir confessed as they consulted the libraries of the Asgardian palace.

"Not that we could go back to your parents for advice _anyway_," Loki spat at her, feeling very disillusioned with his in-laws at the moment. Enir ignored him. "To my knowledge, Odin never did either," he said, a little more pleasantly.

Thor flipped through a particularly old text and stopped upon an illustration before brining it over to Enir and his brother. "Look at this," he said pointing. On one page was their great tree, Yggdrasil, and on the next page was an island. "Where the realms of Yggdrasil stack and overlap to form a tree and roots system, Andromeda is much vaster. Altogether, their realms form something more like an entire island."

"The Great Tree," Enir began, "Versus the Great Island of Andromeda? I don't quite like those odds."

"We are not at war with Andromeda, my love," Thor reassured her, "And even if we were, we might still have a chance as Andromeda is so divided… those Greek gods are perpetually upsetting one another."

"But it does mean Dionysus will be harder to find," Loki said.

"Perhaps we don't find Dionysus then," Enir said, "He's far from the ruler of Andromeda. And even if we cannot speak with Zeus himself, there are other gods more powerful."

"Can your other sister not help us?" Thor asked, "Apollo's wife?"

"Tiamat?" Enir asked, "We have not seen or heard from her since she left with Apollo. The gods of Andromeda have always preferred to keep contact one sided… only she could reach out to us, not vice versa. And her foresight may be limited to Andromeda now that she's left our cosmos. I doubt she knows anything has happened."

Loki was ignoring their back and forth as he already knew all of this from Zinia. She'd discussed her sister's marriage to Apollo at great length; Zinia was constantly worrying about needing assistance from Andromeda—worrying about whatever Dionysus had warned was "coming." Instead he kept skimming through the stack of books he had pulled that referenced Andromeda.

"It's possible that Tiamat is the only being of Yggdrasil to travel to Andromeda period…" Enir continued, trailing off helplessly.

His fingers were tracing over the words when he stopped. His heart jumped into his own mouth and he physically jumped in his own skin.

"Brother?" Thor asked.

"She's not…"

"She's not what? Who, Tiamat?"

"Yes, Tiamat's not the only one to have travelled to Andromeda," he said softly, "My father made a trip as well."

"Odin would have told me if-"

"_Not Odin_," he said and pointed down at the page. There, an illustration of a blue Frost Giant accompanied one of the Greek gods of Andromeda. So _Laufey_ had traveled between the galaxies?

"It looks like we will need to return to Jotunheim," Loki said.

* * *

"Thank Yggdrasil I found you," Zinia said with a laugh, "It is wonderful to make your acquaintance."

Hel remained expressionless. Zinia stepped forward but, as she did, a dog lying at Hel's feet popped its head up to glare at her and snarl. She wasn't scared of dogs, but she stopped out of respect.

"I must confess…" she continued, "I'm perplexed as to exactly how I ended up here."

"Because you would _never_ stop here on your Royal Progress…" Hel hissed softly.

"Well, Niffleheim has no inhabitants-"

"-_Helheim_, does," Hel said and raised one hand steadily. As she did, the whispers rose again and, this, time Zinia could see the faint outline of transparent souls with gaping mouths and hollow eyes swirling around her furiously. "And we were the only member of the Nine Realms not present at the wedding."

"You and the souls of Helheim are able to view any present act on Yggdrasil whenever they desire," Zinia reminded her, "I saw no need to invite the members of a realm who are all seeing."

"A fair point," Hel acknowledged with a nod and the ghosts retreated. "But a sincere slight nonetheless. Not to mention, I've made a bargain with Alflyse I now intend to keep."

"_I _am your Queen!" Zinia shouted, finally losing her temper, "Not Alflyse! You answer to the Gods not the Dark Elves!"

"You could return to Vanaheim any time you wished," Hel said simply, laughing hysterically at her outburst.

"But there's no direct way from Helheim to Vanaheim," Zinia protested, "The root of Yggdrasil that carries Mimir does not pass by Hel or any other part of Niffleheim!"

Hel scoffed, only one side of her face showing the emotion, of course, making her appear even more sinister. "How little you know about your own cosmos! Yggdrasil has _three _great roots and, as all roots are, they are connected. Helheim runs beneath one of the others."

"Of course," Zinia said, cursing herself, "I should have remembered. So… how do I reach the root?"

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Hel asked with a vicious cackle, "After all the trouble Alflyse went through to get you here? No, there is something I intend to get from you. The bargain has been struck; Alflyse and I are bound, no matter which one of you is my Queen."

"What is it?" Zinia asked, "What does she want? What do you want?"

"Alflyse wants a good husband," Hel said shrugging the shoulder on her flesh-covered side, "_Yours_, I believe which is part of the reason you are trapped here."

Zinia tried not to allow the disgust she felt at the idea of Loki with another show. She pressed on, "Trapped? You said I could leave whenever I wished."

"Of course, if you knew how to access the second of Yggdrasil's roots. Which you don't, of course, you silly Vanir are always so obsessed with Mimir," she replied.

"What is it that you want from me?" Zinia asked. She hoped that once Hel got whatever it was she wanted the bargain would be complete and she could return to Svartalfheim to prevent Alflyse from wedding _her _husband. Did the Dark Elves not have laws prevent a double marriage? Probably not, Svartalfheim was a mess, Zinia was realizing. She hadn't inherited a Great Tree to rule from her parents—she'd inherited an enormous knot to untie.

Hel raised both of her hands this time and, behind her throne-tree, a gigantic and deep blue pool sunk into the marble floor lit up. Inside, thousands upon thousands of souls swam in endless loops. As scary as the transparent owners of the whispers surrounding her were, they were nothing compared to these creatures. The inhabitants of the pool weren't transparent; they were hairless masses of flesh with beady black eyes peeking out from the folds of skin. Extending from these disgusting blobs were long and skinny arms with black-clawed hands. They reached out from the water, struggling to get ahold of the marble but always slipping.

"There lie the most evil beings of Yggdrasil," Hel said, "We wouldn't want them escaping but, unfortunately the ice that once trapped them had melted over the millennia."

"You want more ice," Zinia concluded, "From Mimir? You needn't have conspired with Alflyse for that."

"I didn't," Hel said, "If you were to deliver me the waters of Mimir, they would only melt again too. No, I've thought of a _permanent_ solution."

Zinia thought her heart may have stopped beating. There was only one thing more powerful than the ice of Mimir… And that was Mimir in flowing form. If the souls were to be trapped in the flowing Spring of Mimir, they would truly be stuck for eternity.

"I know what you are thinking," Hel said, "But I do not plan to overtake your precious Spring. You yourself said that Mimir does not even directly reach Helheim. Remember, there are _other_ sources of Mimir in its flowing form…"

Zinia was confused. Hel seemed to talk in riddles. But then, suddenly, she understood. How could she not? Mimir _flowed _through her veins and it always would.

"Alflyse knew you would not sacrifice one of your sisters," Hel said, one half of her face smiling maniacally, "So, _Queen _Zinia, welcome to your new home."

* * *

**Hey everyone, time for my customary thanks for sticking with me! Also, if you notice this has **_**less**_** chapters than it used to… it's because I've gone back to combine a few. A few problems were temporarily caused but all seems to be back to normal now. If you notice anything off, please PM me—I'd really appreciate the heads up and thanks to those of you who did so already!**

**Like this story? Check out my companion fic "The Speed I Lack" to see more of the Vanaheim family and The Avengers. And if there are any Harry Potter fans in the house: I've just started a post-Hogwarts Draco fic called "Redemption Song." I'd love to hear your thoughts! **


	19. Chapter 19

Zinia was "stuck" in every single sense of the word. Literally, she was stuck in Helheim. Figuratively, she was stuck in how to respond to Hel. The goddess had trapped her here, conspired against her own Queen, and made a deal with a very evil woman. Zinia had no desire to help her. But, Hel's problem was also her problem. If the most evil souls of Yggdrasil were to escape that pool, it would unleash unthinkable chaos upon her people. And so, Zinia decided it would be foolish not to help.

"What do I need to do?" she asked.

"You know," Hel said and simply held her hand back towards the pool gesturing for Zinia to walk over. "You're already in your dark form…" Hel continued.

She'd forgotten, she realized upon looking down at her hands. Her skin was still as white as the marble walls surrounding them. The coloring only stood out even more starkly against the rich velvet of her black gown.

She trekked over, kneeling by the side of the pool, being careful not to get too close. All the same, one of the fleshy creatures reached out an arm; it flicked out as quickly as a frog's tongue, stretching with alarming elasticity, and latched onto her wrist. Instantaneously her body was flooded with a jarring cold she'd never felt. A darkness hooked itself to her bones and they seemed to splinter at the contact.

She cried out in pain and wrenched her hand back; the creature retreated. Rubbing her wrist, she saw tendrils of a black inky substance in her veins begin to eb. She looked back towards Hel, receiving no reassurance as the woman was still completely passive. Her boned profile facing her at this angle, she could not even be sure the goddess was looking at her. Then again, down here Zinia suspected Hel saw just about everything.

Feeling the residual darkness left by the creature's touch, Zinia channeled it outwards from her palm. She brought with it the ice of Mimir that flowed within her. The pool began to encase almost instantaneously; gradually the masses of creatures stopped their slow endless loop and remained motionless.

"Now," Hel said, "As long as you are simply present here, the ice won't melt."

Zinia nodded glumly, taking a seat at the base of Hel's tree. Even though the wretched woman had outright acknowledged Zinia to be her superior, that apparently was not enough to warrant a seat on the throne of Hel.

"The ice won't melt," Hel repeated, with a satisfied tone, "And I will finally have some _real_ company."

But she didn't say anything else. Apparently, companionship was to be on Hel's terms.

* * *

Enir did not accompany them to the Jotunheim. _She, _unlike Loki, had been coronated as Queen of Asgard immediately after her wedding ceremony. The Vanir, on the other hand, liked to make sure the marriage was truly… _secure_ before they performed the same action. But after Zinia had quickly announced she was pregnant, none of them had expected for _her_ spot on the throne to be compromised. There had been no need to rush his ceremonies. Now, Loki couldn't help but feel her parents were milking their last dregs of power for as much as they were worth.

But as Enir was fortunate enough to already be a queen, Asgard was lucky enough to be able to spare Thor. They would always be able to have one ruler home in their realm now that the King was married.

Thor tried not to show it, but Loki could feel his brother's unease about the trip. The Aesir did not have a very positive history with the Frost Giants. But they had to go. Asking Zinia's parents for passage to Andromeda was no longer an option. He doubted they would have provided his father Laufey the same courtesy either, which meant his father had secured his own passage. Hopefully it hadn't died with him.

If he were being honest, he was nervous as well. In a certain light, this was his home. Even though he had killed his father… this was still his realm. He could have gone back and fought to be King, he'd always supposed. But, doubtless, the Frost Giants would not look upon him kindly.

He allowed Thor the honors at the Bifrost. His brother held his hammer into the air and they were promptly slammed down onto the ice of Jotunheim in a whirl of color and light.

"As always," Loki announced unceremoniously, "Completely abandoned."

"As always, they hide like cowards. But we should not go out of our way to announce ourselves, tread lightly," Thor said, beginning to lead the way.

Appalled, Loki nudged his way past him. Thor let out a quiet laugh.

"Apologies, my _King_!"

Loki sneered back at him sarcastically but inside he couldn't help but feel he'd won a battle hard fought.

They traversed the dark blue ice as quickly as possible. Strangely, they never once seemed to attract attention. Eventually, they approached the towering spiky ice spears where Loki had last found Laufey. And there, they finally found the Frost Giants.

A dozen of them were seated around a great oval table. The brothers came to a halt about 50 feet in front of it.

"Laufeyson," a giant from the head of the oval said standing up, "Do not tell me you've returned looking to reclaim the throne here just because of your new marriage?"

"Why would I need to when I now rule all of Yggdrasil?" he asked with a smirk, lying only slightly. No reason for them to know about the coronation details, really.

"I am Thyrm," the giant said approaching him while the others looked on, "Why is it that you have come to visit us… without your queen?"

Loki hesitated. If civil war broke out, the Frost Giants would almost certainly side with the Dark Elves since they were both of dark magic. His connection to Jotunheim was supposed to be of benefit to his new wife, so he needed to be diplomatic. But for the past century or so his silver tongue had primarily gotten him into trouble.

It had also won over Zinia, he supposed. And, all things considered, this _Thyrm_, whomever he was, had just let him know that news of Zinia's disappearance to Hel hadn't spread yet. First news on Jotunheim was good news.

"I come on orders from Vanaheim," he began, deciding formality might be the best option.

"Why would _you_ be sent as the diplomat from Vanaheim? You are _solely_ responsible for the death of our last ruler," spat one of the Frost Giants still seating at the table.

"Quiet, Arnolv," Thyrm said, not looking back but throwing up a hand towards the speaker, "Do you wish to return the Jotunheim to rule under monarchy?"

Unless this Thyrm was incredibly stupid, he'd just thrown Loki a helpful bone. After the death of his father it appeared they'd switched their rule to some form of oligarchy or republic.

"I know my father's secret," Loki said, cutting straight to the point now, "I am here to request passage to Andromeda."

The men around the table looked at each other alarmed, but not surprised. It was very clear that he'd not spoken of a foreign concept.

"After all the strife your father's sojourn there has caused our realm, and yourself," Thyrm said, "We always knew you would come eventually, for answers."

Thor and Loki exchanged confused glances and Thyrm lifted his eyebrows, this time in surprise. "You don't know?" he asked them.

"Know what?" Thor asked, speaking up for Loki and quickly tiring of this back-and-forth that wasted valuable time, "This is your King! He has made a request, do not _force _us to turn that request into an order!"

Thinking diplomatically, as his wife would expect in her absence, Loki quickly went on to explain: "If the Jotunheim no longer wishes to function under a monarchy that is fine, but we do still expect you to answer to the higher powers of Yggdrasil."

The Frost Giant waved his hand dismissively; he was unlike any other inhabitant of Jotunheim that they'd ever met. The Frost Giants were known for being high strung, quick to anger, and even quicker to war. But perhaps that was just under his father's rule.

"Of course," he said, "I only meant…" He glanced back to the table. "Would you leave us?"

In unison the men around the table stood bowed their heads to him and walked back into the ice halls of their meeting place—what used to be Laufey's throne hall.

"I am… the new leader of Jotunheim," Thyrm said, "But I was elected. Ruling is a bit new to me; but democracy is new to us all."

Thor and Loki shifted glances between each other. As they were both monarchs (or _to-be_ monarch), this topic made them vaguely uncomfortable. Thyrm continued quickly anyway.

"But my apologies, my King," he said, taking a knee. Indeed, he seemed much more comfortable, still, being ruled the old-fashioned way—at least, Loki thought. He rose again quickly. "My councilors and I have discussed the possibility of you returning to find the portal—we did not think so soon—but we had always assumed that if you knew about the portal, you would know about the rest…"

Thor was quite taken aback by the mild-mannered nature of Thyrm. Democracy may have been foreign and new to all of them, but this even-tempered warrior of Jotunheim seemed a sheep in a wolf's coat.

Loki was tempted to forget the rest and insist they go back to talking about the portal. Or better yet, force the man to simply take him there. But as the King of Nine Realms, forgetting the technicalities, he could no longer afford to act with such impulsivity. "The rest?"

"The weapon that started the war between the Frost Giants and the Aesir-"

"The Casket of Ancient Winters?" Loki interrupted, already seeing where this tale was headed.

"Yes," Thyrm confirmed, "A weapon capable of channeling ice storms _more powerful_ than the Spring of Mimir. My King, from where do you think your father actually procured such a weapon?"

* * *

Truly, there was _nothing_ to do in Helheim. At least in the cave before she'd been _exploring_, Niffleheim was an actual planet full of… monsters, but that was something! The whispers of the dead rose and fell around her steadily. Sometimes they would become fervent and the next second they'd go all but silent. From what she could tell, Hel passed her time by falling into a sort of trance-like state.

"Hel," Zinia said after a considerable time in silence, "I am pregnant."

"I am aware." Not even a glance was directed her way.

"You are? But… how?"

Hel released another one of her token, abrasive bark-laughs. "We are in the realm of the _dead_. Every soul in here can sense each _life_ that enters."

The realm of the dead, right. Her son was to be born in the realm of the dead.

"Surely even you can agree this is no place for a child," she said.

Hel drew in a deep, angry breath, nostrils flared. "Why not? I was banned to this realm by Odin when I was but a child myself!"

Zinia buried her head in her hands. It was apparently impossible to make even the slightest amount of progress with Hel, even after you'd given her what she wanted.

Or, maybe not. Hel spoke again, more softly this time. "_If_, you do not cause me any trouble… I will consider returning the child to Vanaheim after he is born."

"Thank you," Zinia replied quietly and softly.

Hel may have been happy to gain some company, but Zinia found her to be just about the worst "companion" she'd ever had.

But suddenly, Hel was on her feet, eyes glossed over but she still seemed fully present. The half of her that could display emotion morphed into the personification of rage. Her blackened skeleton hand balled into a fist and she whirled around to strike Zinia, _hard_, across the face.

She flew back, actually _sliding _across the surface of the icy pool. The moment she felt her body dip down into the marble slope, she forgot that used the ice and prepared to be consumed by the flesh-like blobs in its depths.

Caught by the ice, she almost vomited she was so scared. She scrambled to her feet and pulled herself back onto the regular ground of the room, still staying far from Hel, who had already composed herself. Still, she glared at Zinia quietly.

"Your _husband_," she hissed, "Has _escaped!_"

Despite the pain Zinia felt a wave of relief. And she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

* * *

"The Jotunheim has always had a portal to Andromeda," Thyrm told them after they'd all taken a seat, "It's been here before our civilization, we don't know how it came to be."

"How did my- Laufey, how did he know to use the portal?" Loki asked.

"The Gods of Andromeda have used it since before our creation too. They are not ones to give away their secrets either. But they do make deals…" he said.

"Laufey made a deal for the Casket of Ancient Winters?"

Thyrm nodded. "With Boreas, the North Wind," he said.

"But what could a Frost Giant possibly have to offer a God of Andromeda?" Thor asked, shrugging defensively when Loki shot him an insulted look.

"Nothing… but Boreas had his own debts to repay. Where Hel rules the underworld on Yggdrasil," Thyrm said, not noticing when Loki's shoulders stiffened at the mention of Hel's name, "The Three Fates rule the underworld of Andromeda."

"Yes, I know the history," Loki urged, trying not to sound even further insulted.

"Boreas owed them his own debt, a soul. So Laufey traded his life," he explained, "Laufey agreed to their price… that he would ultimately die at the hands of his firstborn son."

Loki was shocked. Honestly… this news was vaguely reminiscent of some Midgardian dribble he'd once read… _Oedipus? _Whatever, a son killed his father. Did their terrible literature have to capture every aspect of his life and somehow twist it?

"He thought he could outwit them, of course," Boreas continued. "He thought he could outwit the Three Fates and abandon you. He did not think Odin would provide mercy but expected you to never discover your lineage."

Loki only allowed a heavy sigh out, not displaying the deep ache he felt inside. Abandoned by two fathers. Must be some kind of record. _But picked by __**me**_**, **Zinia would have insisted if she were here. That thought made him more sad. She really was worth more than two lousy fathers. And she'd helped him see the family he did have left more clearly too.

And of course Thor was watching. "Take us to the portal."

Thyrm led them into the depths of the icy halls, descending inside rooms and out into open air alternately. Their walls seemed to be built into the topography of their realm. After more than an hours walk, and dozens of strange looks from the Frost Giants, they finally stopped. They were at the portal, it was outside. Ice in the air was blowing hard into their faces. Loki barely felt it but he could sense Thor was cold.

Loki stood at the edge, "It's always a chasm," he said with disdain.

Suddenly, the possibility that Thyrm knew _all about_ Zinia's disappearance and he was being played seemed all too real. Perhaps they were in cahoots with Alflyse to kill both of the newlyweds.

The chasm in the floor of the ice stretched out too far to see on either side of them and more than a stone's throw in front of them. They couldn't see the bottom either, only a faintly swirling blackness. But so dark was it, the movement may have been a trick of the light.

Sensing their unease, Thyrm spoke up, "The Gods of Andromeda don't like us there uninvited, but I will go first… just to meet you there and see you off my King," he said with a small nod and jumped in without hesitation.

He fell for several sickening seconds before he disappeared into the dark. Somehow Loki didn't feel any better.

"After you!" he said to Thor with a smirk to hide his discomfort.

"Together?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded. In unison, they jumped.

* * *

**Annnnd we're back. Sorry about the delay! Once I had a moment to write, I needed to update my two newer stories first. One of them is a companion fic and The Avengers are **_**definitely **_**involved in all of these current shenanigans. You can definitely still get what's going on here without reading it, but it's a nice extra of sorts. **

**Would love to hear your thoughts!**


	20. Chapter 20

"You _insolent_ woman," Hel sneered, "You dare smile?"

Zinia did not respond. She just pulled herself to her feet and stood tall and proud. She would not let Hel bully her. She was Hel's own queen, after all, even if she also happened to be her prisoner.

"No matter," Hel said, striding over to the ice-encased pool, "Alflyse had a back-up."

Zinia was terribly confused. A back-up what? A back-up plan to get Loki? Or a back-up husband? Whatever it was, Zinia felt extremely unsettled by the prospect of Hel needing to approach the pool that contained the most evil souls in the history of Yggdrasil.

Hel closed her eyes and stretched a hand back to her oak tree-throne. As she did, one of the roots pulled itself out from the marble floor, leaving a large crack in its wake, and stretched its tendrils towards her. It continued slithering across the floor, past Hel, and onto the ice. And then, it dipped _through_ the ice, as if it were made of gel.

The creatures in the pool were still unmoving. The root stretched deeper and deeper until Zinia could no longer see its tip. Finally, it stopped and the length of the root grew taut like a rope. It began to slither backwards.

"Well done, my pet," Hel said softly, "You've found him."

"Who?" Zinia asked, her eyes wide. She could see the end of the root again. It was curled around one of the creatures, wrapped around it with a vice-like grip. "Who are you bringing back?" she demanded.

Hel turned to her, her half-face smiling insanely and her remaining eye glinting as she replied: _"Malekith." _

* * *

The portal to Andromeda on Jotunheim was like jumping into a whirlpool of space. They could see the neighboring galaxy before them as they fell: a giant circular system of stars. As they flew closer and closer to its center, the stars began to surround them, forcing them to shield their eyes against the blinding glare.

It was growing warmer too; the acceleration of their speed was beginning to fuel flames around their falling bodies. Thanks to his Jotun blood, Loki felt immune to the warmth but, through his shielded eyes he could see Thor grimacing. He held out his scepter and a green light surrounded both of them, snuffing out the flames instantly and guiding their fall.

Quickly, the stars around them began to recede and they could see they were approaching a planet. It was like Midgard, covered by both masses of land and water; luckily, they were approaching land.

They hit the ground hard, Thor more gracefully than Loki, in his customary kneeling pose with Mjolnir slammed into the ground sending a reverberating minor earthquake into the ground. Loki tumbled for a few feet, rolling over and over a few times before sliding to a halt with his scepter stretched out before him.

"Good job, brother," Thor said with a laugh.

Loki pushed himself up with a groan, dusted himself off, and took a look around. They appeared to be in an everyday, ordinary, sunny meadow. The sky above them was a brilliant, cloudless, azure. Laurel trees swayed in a light breeze every few feet or so, and they were surrounded on all sides by golden wheat. Still sitting from his fall, Loki's head just barely peaked out over the top of the field.

Thor began to stand up slowly but stopped abruptly, crouching. "Look," he whispered and pointed. Loki turned as quietly as possible to spy a fawn grazing about a hundred yards away.

"It _could_ just be a fawn," Thor said.

"Yes," Loki agreed, "It _could_."

Still crouching, they both began to silently make their way towards the animal. It perked its head upwards at one point, causing the brothers to stall as quietly as possible. After a moment, it bent its head low again to graze. Loki lifted his scepter without disturbance and aimed it at the deer. And just as he was about to harness it with the weapon's energy… an arrow shot right through the deer's core.

"_Apollo!" _a female voice rang out, scolding. "How many times have I told you? Not the deer! Any other animal! Don't you have _any_ respect for my sigil?"

"I'm sorry! It was too good a shot to pass up!"

Through the meadow, Thor and Loki could see a young man and woman approaching. They both recognized Apollo from Zinia's coronation celebration. The woman accompanying him looked vaguely familiar as well.

"Wait a moment…" the woman said, putting her hand out before Apollo, "There's someone here."

Apollo raised his bow and scanned the field over their heads. "Show yourself!" he demanded.

Surprising Thor, Loki began to stand, his arms raised above his head. Not ready to give up his own location quite yet, lest he need to rush to his brother's defense, Thor still crouched low.

"Apollo," Loki said, "We meet again!"

Apollo lowered his bow and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Loki?" The woman looked between the two of them, confusion etched into her features as well.

"Yes, nice to see you again!" he said, feeling very peculiar arising out of nowhere from the middle of a field.

"Um," Apollo stalled, "Where is my sister-in-law?"

"Where is _my _sister-in-law?" Loki asked.

"Tiamat doesn't like hunting," the woman answered, her face far more suspicious than Apollo's. "This is Zinia's husband?" she asked, looking to her hunting companion, who nodded.

Thor, now sensing how awkward the situation was quickly becoming, finally stood up.

"Thor?" Apollo asked, "What are you two doing here? And really, where is Zinia?"

"It's a long story, I'm afraid," Loki answered, allowing his voice to grow thick with anger, "And it involves _your _brother."

"Our brother?" the woman asked, laughing, "Which one?"

"My apologies," Apollo said stepping forward with a hand gestured towards the woman, "This is my twin sister, Artemis."

"Goddess of the Hunt!" Thor said with admiration, "My friend, the Lady Sif, has always dreamed of meeting you."

Artemis did not look flattered and her frown didn't falter.

Loki coughed, "Nice to meet you," he said, "But as I was saying… your brother, Dionysus-"

"_Half _brother," Artemis corrected. Thor and Loki threw each other a wry glance. So sibling-denial was a problem in Andromeda too.

"What can Dionysus possibly have to do with Zinia?" Apollo asked, "He's been banned from your cosmos."

Artemis snorted. "Since when have bans ever stopped Dionysus from achieving his ends?" she asked and, finally, looked Loki in the eye with a marginally less disdainful air. "What has he done?"

"He's trapped my wife in Helheim," Loki said, "We've no idea how to get her out but, until we do, our cosmos is short a queen… and I, the mother of my child."

The twins raised their brows in shock at that statement. "Well that won't do," Apollo said softly, his voice filled with guilt and regret, "Tiamat won't much like the idea of her niece or nephew trapped in the realm of the dead."

"We'll take you to Mount Olympus," Artemis said, "It's over a day away on foot."

"Is there no quicker route?" Thor asked, "We've already lost much time even finding our way here."

"She means on _regular _foot," Apollo said, picking up one of his own feet and gesturing to it.

In the same moment, Artemis dropped to her hands and knees. With just a flash of strain on her face, she shifted into the shape of a large doe, the biggest Loki and Thor had ever seen.

"Hop on," Apollo said and then, he too, transformed into a large stag with enormous ivory antlers.

Thor and Loki exchanged nervous looks. "Um, so which one of us gets… the girl?" Loki asked.

He could have sworn he saw the doe roll her eyes.

* * *

Hel dropped the flesh-blob on the floor of the throne room unceremoniously. If this _thing_ was Malekith of Svartalfheim, Zinia certainly couldn't spot any distinguishing features. It rolled over itself a few times, gooey hands reaching out towards nothing. From the folds of its slimy body, a gaping black mouth opened with a wheezing gasp. Tiny pointed fangs peaked out and Zinia visibly recoiled.

"I'm afraid, now that your husband has escaped, plans have changed," Hel said, circling the creature and looking at it almost fondly. "I've promised Alflyse a husband and a husband she shall have."

"But… how? He's dead," Zinia said, gesturing to the soul on the floor which was still gasping and clawing blindly at the air.

Hel's half-face smiled insidiously. "A life for a life," she said and waved a hand towards her tree-throne.

The same root that had reached down for the creature now slithered towards Zinia. She took a step back, knowing it was no use. It snaked up her body and wrapped around her tightly, binding her legs together and her arms to her sides. Zinia's body was suddenly awash in the cold pinpricks one associates with a feeling of abject horror; she knew what Hel had planned.

"You can't do this," she said, but Hel did not respond.

From the very crevice within the walls that Zinia had used to travel to the realm, a thick fog began to waft through. Hel's one eye was rolling back into her skull as she fell into a deep trance and began to control the energy of Helheim. The room darkened and Hel's jaw fell open, letting out a sparkling blue breath of air that floated ominously towards Zinia. She held her breath but that didn't help; the blue air shot straight up her nose and into her body.

The root released her and Zinia's body shook with coughs. It seemed to be strangling her from inside. But then, it traveled down her throat, into her chest, into her stomach, into…

Zinia screamed, the sound echoing within the walls of her own mind as well as the marble chamber she stood in. She fell to her knees in agony. Life was being ripped out of her.

Though it felt like an eternity, the agony only lasted a few moments. Her mouth opened against her will and the blue breath floated back out of her. It hovered over the fleshy blob writhing on the floor and then seemed to meld into the mass. Slowly, she saw it change.

First it simply grew bigger, a stretch at a time. Then the slime seemed to disappear and its color turned from flesh tone to a light lilac. A distinct shape formed: humanoid. Black hair spilled out from the approximate space a head would be. The she saw pointed ears and, finally, facial features. The fog in the room began to lift as form of a regal Dark Elf became more and more realized. Once the light in the chamber had returned to normal, the transformation was complete. Malekith lay naked on the floor before them, passed out.

But Zinia could not seem to focus on him. She pressed a hand to her lower stomach, tears sliding down her cheeks. The baby was gone.

Zinia crawled back over to the roots of the oak tree-throne. She settled herself between them, tucking her chin against her knees.

A bright light pierced through the center of the room, forming a vortex that grew bigger and bigger until it turned inside out to form a golden, spinning sphere—exactly like the core of Svartalfheim.

"Alflyse, it is done!" Hel called into the core.

For the briefest of moments, Zinia saw a transparent outline of Queen Alflyse's face appear over the spinning core. She was smiling. Malekith's limp body rose and hovered in the air before it was sucked backwards into the core. He was gone and the spinning orb disappeared.

Hel sighed contentedly and took her place back on her throne. She didn't acknowledge Zinia, who was quietly crying into her knees.

It was a long time before her tears dried. She stared dumbly at the crevice in the marble wall before her. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She only felt loss.

But then, Hel shifted and glanced down at her. "Well my Queen, it appears you have visitors approaching."

* * *

Artemis and Apollo, in deer form, bounded across the land in what seemed miles-long leaps at a time. Meadows and rivers rushed by below them and trees whizzed past impossibly fast. Thor appeared to be having the time of his life, arms wrapped around Artemis's doe-neck, but Loki clutched Apollo's antlers with great trepidation. It certainly wasn't the smoothest ride in the world.

Little more than a few hours later, a mountain rose on the horizon. There was no mistaking it, it was so impossibly large. You could not even make out the top half of it because it stretched so far into the sky. Dusk was rising and Olympus shone brilliantly against the fuchsia background of the sky.

Loki thought they'd stop at the mountain's base but the twins remained in deer form, traversing up the steep cliffs like mountain goats. As they approached the apex, the brothers could see a glass castle peeking between the clouds and stars in the sky. It was only upon reaching the awe-inspiring glass gate entrance that the twins allowed them dismount and they returned to their normal form.

Neither brother was sure what to expect when they entered, but there was no throne room. In fact, there were no rooms, period. The glass castle only house a great open chamber buzzing with gods and animals alike all seated on plush cushions surrounding a low feasting table. The table itself was overflowing with decadent delicacies and alcohol. Loki spied Tiamat sitting amongst a dozen or so women, all fretting over her hair and clothes, or offering her food and drink.

At another corner of the table, a naked woman appeared to be copulating with some sort of cloud of black smoke. As it snaked around her, even trailing into her mouth, she gasped with pleasure. Artemis pointed to the woman and smoke-thing, rolling her eyes.

"Come, there's my father," she said.

Sure enough, as the twins approached with Thor and Loki trailing behind, the smoke left the smiling woman and transformed into a hulking handsome man with long silver hair.

"My _favorite_ children!" the man said.

"Father, allow me to introduce Loki and Thor of Asgard," Apollo said, "Loki is the future King of-"

"Yggdrasil! Yes! Our lovely neighbors!" the man said, clapping Loki hard on the back, causing him to stumble forward a bit, "I am Zeus! Ruler of Andromeda! We don't share your penchant for kingly titles here, I'm afraid."

Thor was smiling broadly and Loki knew why. Zeus reminded him of an even more bombastic version of Thor; it was no wonder Thor was staring the massive God down like he'd just met his future life-long best friend.

"Thor," Zeus said, turning to him, "I have heard many tales of your strength in battle. I would be proud to call you my own son!"

Loki rolled his eyes as Thor fell all over himself to display his thanks. Just another man who didn't want to be his father; fine, nothing new. Everyone always liked Thor better.

Except Zinia.

"Your son has broken our treaty," Loki said, interrupting harshly. Thor looked embarrassed but Zeus merely turned to him in confusion.

"Not possible," he responded, "Dionysus has been imprisoned within this very castle to ensure he doesn't return to Yggdrasil."

"All the same, his mischief has trapped my wife in Helheim!" Loki spat. Zeus frowned so Loki explained. "Dionysus sent Hercules to our realm. Hercules disguised himself as my own brother," here he gestured to Thor, "Simply so he could sleep with the Queen of Svartalfheim, Alflyse. Needless to say she wasn't pleased, so she captured my wife and sent her to Helheim so she could marry me instead."

Zeus laughed. "Oh! Surely you can figure a way out of this problem, treachery such as this befalls Andromeda constantly. Men are wont to do as they please to bed a woman! Why does Alflyse blame your wife?"

"Because she _actually_ wanted to marry Thor. But Thor is married to another of the Vanir sisters… a union proposed by Zinia," he explained.

"That is no fault of ours," Zeus said, "We did not propose such a match."

"_No_, that's true," Thor said, stepping in on his brother's behalf, "But Alflyse was content in ruling her realm alone until Dionysus sent Hercules to play that trick. It was his presence that awoke her desire for marriage."

"Father," Apollo said, stepping in now too, "Zinia is now trapped in Helheim while pregnant. This is my wife's sister. We are a united family now."

Zeus considered this. "I can do nothing to save your wife from Helheim," he said finally, "The realms of the dead in either of our worlds have their own rules. You find your way in, you find your way out… or else you _don't_ find a way out."

Loki closed his eyes trying not to let a feeling of despair take over. "But I am aware of your many personal struggles with gods of my realm, Loki," Zeus continued, "I know it was due to a deal with Boreas, the North Wind, that you ultimately killed your own father. It must seem we constantly strive to conspire against you."

"It does indeed seem that way," he responded.

"There is something coming," Zeus said, "Something that will require our two cosmos to maintain unity. It is why Apollo married your wife's sister."

"Dionysus warned us about this… this _something_," Loki hissed, "But I grow weary of Andromeda's abstract warnings. And I grow wearier still of the perpetual havoc your gods wreak on Yggdrasil!"

Loki was interrupted by a dainty hand being placed on his shoulder. He looked down; it was Tiamat.

"Zinia will get herself out," she said, "You must be there when she escapes. You are wasting your time here."

Loki's stomach lurched. That was exactly what he had feared.

"The gods of Andromeda are not helpful," she said sadly, but not at all afraid to be honest in front of her husband and father-in-law, "They are not serious rulers. Life here is perpetually parties and wars. They're almost one in the same."

"We do love a good war," Zeus said with a laugh, picking up a goblet of wine from the table and downing it in a single gulp.

"Whatever is coming.." she said, "They're _excited _about it. They're bored by peace. I am doing my best to maintain a stable relationship between Yggdrasil and Andromeda, you can tell Zinia that when you see her. And you _will_ see her. Hel is no match for my sister."

Tiamat actually took his hand and clasped it, offering him a warm smile.

"Then we have wasted our time, you are right," Loki said with a frown. "We must return immediately."

"I can send you from here," Tiamat said and began to lead them out of the feasting hall and back onto the mountainside. Thor and Loki looked back at Artemis and Apollo whom offered them apologetic, but half-hearted, shrugs.

They stepped outside and onto snowy ground. Below them, they could not see land. Instead, they were surrounded by clouds.

"You may feel that there are questions you can only find answers to here," Tiamat said, "But Andromeda does not provide answers, only riddles. Even if you were to meet the North Wind, he would not give you any additional insight into your history, Loki. The gods here are entirely self-serving."

"But what _is _coming?" Thor asked.

"We don't know," Tiamat said, "And that _is_ the truth. It would be best to limit your contact with us. If we need to band together, I will return to Yggdrasil, I promise."

Tiamat stretched out a hand over the cliff's edge and a swirling portal of light opened. "Until then," she said, "Find my sister and resolve your problems with Svartalfheim as if Dionysus played no role in them. That's all you can do, I'm afraid."

"Thank you," Loki said sincerely and, surprising even himself, kissed her on the cheek, "I will find your sister."

She nodded and gave them a last warm smile. The brothers jumped through the portal.

* * *

**"And here they are now!" Hel squealed with delight. Zinia finally lifted her head to get a look at these "visitors."**

When she did, the despair that had been clouding her mind lifted somewhat. She couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Anu?" she asked. Indeed, in front of her stood her youngest sister. Trailing behind her was the Man of Iron from Midgard. They'd come to save her! But if they were here… where was Loki? Zinia had felt sure it would be her husband that made the attempt to rescue her.

The Man of Iron crossed in front of Anu, standing tall. "We're here to rescue… _Queen_ Zinia," he said, not managing to disguise his distaste for the royal title, "If you give her to us now, there won't be a problem."

"As I've told your queen before," Hel said, "She is free to leave anytime she wants."

"And how exactly would she go about doing so?" he asked. Zinia was shocked at his audacity. These Avengers from Midgard really were almost godlike, despite being human.

Hel, of course, didn't answer him. Instead she offered one of her token, obnoxious, half-smiles. Zinia was getting extremely sick of those.

"Really? Not even a teeny clue?" the Man of Iron asked, "Let's see what we can do about that."

He was fast. Zinia herself would not have had a chance to react had his weapons been directed at her. A blue light from his suit sliced off Hel's hand and the goddess screamed as blood spurted out.

"_You!" _she screamed at them and lifted her remaining skeletal hand, preparing to toss a burning orb of energy at them.

But in a move that rivaled one of Zinia's own, Anu channeled energy from within herself and propelled it outwards towards the goddess of Helheim. Stunned instantaneously, Hel was thrown dramatically back into her seat. Zinia flew back from the wave of energy too but she kept her wits about her. The moment she could regain her footing, she fled to her sister's side.

"Hel, you're outnumbered," she said softly.

"As I have told you before," she said, "You are free to leave whenever you wish."

"_How?" _Zinia demanded.

Hel threw her head back to laugh at Zinia. She was tired of being made to feel stupid by one of her own subjects. Iron Man looked between Hel and the cave's crevice.

"Screw her," he said, "We'll go back the way we came."

"But how will we get back through the portal?" Anu asked.

"We'll figure it out when we get there!" he called back.

They began to traverse the squeeze again but the tunnel was different this time. It was turning sharply in different directions that Zinia did not remember from her initial trip down. Hel's laugh was still reverberating through the chamber behind them.

"It can't be as easy as this," Zinia said.

"Maybe it can be! Maybe the only thing keeping you in Helheim was your own fear," Anu answered.

"Hel _did_ seem the type to play around with stupid riddles," Iron Man said.

They kept going, but the ground beneath them was growing stepper and stepped. They were all growing breathless as they made their way up the hill of the tunnel as quickly as possible.

"I don't remember this hill," Anu said. Zinia could hear the strain in her sister's voice.

"I don't either. Jarvis, what do you think?"

"_I have been unable to maintain static coordinates for the duration of the trip, sir. The location of Helheim seems to switch at random in arbitrary intervals," _the machine reported dutifully.

"Crap," Iron Man responded.

"Didn't you tell them?" Zinia asked Anu, "Helheim lies within several dimensions-"

"Space-time continuum, blah blah blah, I _know_," he interrupted, "I _am_ a genius, after all. But the basic physics lesson isn't helping us get out of here, princess."

"_Queen!" _Zinia chastised, never too busy to assert her dominance.

"This isn't the time!" Anu shouted.

The hill was no longer a hill at this point. They were basically climbing a cave wall. Disconcertingly, above them was only an endless tunnel of black. The walls were slippery and Zinia could see Anu struggling.

Suddenly, the whispers of the dead swarmed around them. This time, they manifested themselves physically, like wind. Zinia could feel it on her face and neck as the whispers bombarded her ears.

"What the _hell_?" the Man of Iron asked rhetorically, his voice unable to hide his frustration.

"I think we're close!" Zinia tried to reassure them. Why else would the whispers have returned so fervently. They grew more insistent still and the wind in the tunnel blew her hair up in a mess around her face.

"They don't want us to leave!" Anu shouted.

"Wait a minute! Do you see that?" Iron Man called out ahead. His suit lit up the black air above them and Zinia could make out a shining glimmer of light in the middle of what should have been empty space. There was no mistaking it, it was a portal.

"We don't know where it leads," she warned them. "It could take us anywhere from Vanaheim to Svartalfheim to a portion of empty space within the galaxy."

"Only one way to find out…" Iron Man said and he climbed through, leaving Anu and Zinia to wait for him, clutching the cave wall, desperate not to lose their footing and fall.

"What do we do now?" Anu asked.

"We wait, what else?" Zinia replied, wishing she could offer her youngest sibling some further comfort.

But just a few moments later, an arrow with a rope attached came flying through the portal. Zinia caught it but she handed it to Anu.

"An enemy?" she asked her sister.

"Hawkeye," Anu said and smiled, "Take the rope."

They were pulled through the portal with ease. Zinia pulled herself onto the snowy terrain of Niffleheim first, with Anu close behind.

"How long were we gone?" Anu asked. Zinia could tell she was trying to look at no one in particular but her search for Captain America was unmistakable… as was his obvious concern for her.

"A day," Steve Rogers told them, offering Anu a hand which she ignored, "What about on your end?"

"I'm not sure, several hours?" Anu guessed.

"_My system recorded a time of approximately eight hours," _the machine voice said, speaking up again.

"I must thank all of you," Zinia said, finally speaking up, "Your assistance was invaluable. But it is of paramount importance that we summon Mimir and return to Vanaheim. I need to see my husband, Hel has done something-"

"-Yeah… about Loki…" Anu started but did not finish.

"What about him? He escaped Alflyse, Hel told me!" Zinia said, frantically.

"Wait a minute, you said Hel did _something_. What did she do?" the Black Widow asked.

"She's brought someone back from the dead," Zinia said grimly. "Come, we must be on our way."

* * *

**Well, sorry for the delay everyone. I needed to write this chapter concurrently with the most recent chapter for "The Speed I Lack" since some of the scenes are the same. There are repeated scenes simply so that these two stories can continue to stand alone. The only differences would be in point of view. The next chapters for both stories will be back to their own plots, out of the crossover. Hope that all makes sense! **

**Hopefully, getting them both back to separate plots will also allow me to update faster. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for waiting! **


End file.
